The Road To Hell
by Pumpkiboo
Summary: Is paved with good intentions. Wally learns this the hard way, when he awakens -after being blasted- in a world that resembles his own. Except the first Cadmus mission ended in failure. Wally must navigate this new world and try to get home before he becomes a permanent resident.
1. Strange New World

The Road to Hell

Summary: Is paved with good intentions. Wally learns this the hard way, when he awakens -after being blasted- in a world that resembles his own. Except the first Cadmus mission ended in failure. Wally must navigate this new world and try to get home before he becomes a permanent resident.

^o^

Disclaimer: As with every story on this sight. I do not own Young Justice.

^o^

Mist: Hello everyone! Welcome to our new story! This is an adapted roleplay between myself and Bestoftherest -we hope you all enjoy it!

Kaz: And Merry Christmas everyone!

Mist: Ya! Merry Christmas!

Kaz: Now on with the story!

^o^

Chapter 1: Strange new world

^o^

In the Watchtower monitor room the Justice League was frantic. Seconds ago a strange anomaly took place in Central City. The speedforce opened for a few seconds. It didn't seem to take anything in itself but a blur was spotted leaving it. They could only wonder what had come from the other side. The possibilities worried everyone.

Well, almost everyone.

The Flash, youngest member of the Justice League, didn't feel concerned at all. He trusted the speedforce and didn't think anything bad would happen. Even if it did, he had hope that he and the others would stop it.

"Bruce?" Barry said in a pleading tone. "How about I go investigate? If it's moving that fast I'll be the only one who can catch it."

Batman turned away from the monitor and gave the scarlet speedster a hard look. "Not alone you aren't," he growled, thinking about it. "Lantern, go with Flash and do recon. But do not engage. Understand."

"You worry to much," Hal, the Green lantern, said as he floated over to Barry. "We'll be fine."

"You better be."

Not wanting to waste any time, the two quickly made their way through the Zeta Tube to Central City and began their investigation.

Flash breathed in deeply. He hasn't been on Earth in a week, he's missed the smell of fresh air.

Movement caught Flash's attention and his speedforced-enhanced senses kicked in. What he saw made him almost faint and the world around him appeared to slow to a stop.

"Wally?" He said to himself, chasing after the figure. Leaving Hal in his dust.

He was vaguely aware of the sound of his best friend telling him to come back. But he couldn't.

As insane as it sounded Barry could have sworn he saw Wally run by. But that was impossible, his nephew died 3 years ago...

Teary eyed Barry called out to the kid. "Wally!"

^o^

Ten minutes earlier.

Wally was running inside the Speedforce. At least that's where he thinks he is. As little sense as it made he just short of 'knew' that's where he is. It was really the only thing to do in this strange afterlife he's in. After being hit by that beam the red-headed speedster had woken up in there and it's been... lonely. Sometimes he'd think he saw someone but no matter how hard he tried to run to them they'd always disappear before he got there. He was definitely in speedster hell.

But then something new happened in this endless blue void.

Something grabbed him.

With a jerking motion Wally was plucked from the ground and thrown through some kind of glowing purple portal. As this happened he felt his body burn and twist until his physical form resembled that of a young teen. Much like when he was 15...

Wally was skid across the ground when he landed. He felt confused and afraid, not knowing where he was. He was just glad that his uniform had stayed in tact, even shrank with him.

The small speedster looked around, it looked like... Central? But different. More advance. There were screens on top of buildings with an unknown symbol on them with a 'JL' that vaguely reminded him of the Justice League crest.

Confused, and a little afraid, Wally began running through the streets trying to figure out where he really was and look for anyone familiar...

^0^

Back to the present.

Wally thought he heard his name and stopped his run, fumbling as he wasn't used to his shrunken body yet. He turned around and a large grin spread on his face. "Uncle Barry!" Wally exclaimed in delight, rushing to his beloved uncle.

However when Wally got closer he noticed that something was wrong. It looked like his uncle at first, but now... The costume wasn't right. More like military gear than the spandex he was used to seeing. Shiny red Armour with little yellow lightning bolts around the seems covered the mans body.

At this realization Wally stopped himself again, falling to the ground as he did. The young speedster wasted no time getting up and began to run in the other direction as fast as his legs could carry him.

A look of horror wound up on Barry's face as he chased after his nephew. "Wait!" He begged. "Please come back!" He couldn't lose him again! Why was Wally running away from him?

If winding up dead, or whatever had happened to Wally, was anything to go by then things were going to keep getting worse and worse. At least that's how Wally felt. And if he was dead what was he doing being alive again? This was so confusing but he couldn't worry about that right now, the man pretending to be his uncle was chasing him, easily matching the speed that the young speedster was barely holding. Eventually the man grabbed Wally and forced him to stop.

Wally panicked. "Let me go!" He cried out, wishing his uncle was there and wondering who would pretend to be the Flash when... "Oh no. Zoom?"

"No Wally, it is me." He said, giving him a hug. His helmet didn't show his eyes so Wally couldn't see those, maybe that was the problem?

Wally struggled against his captor. "Where's the real Flash -what have you done with him?" He snapped at 'zoom'. He refused to show fear to his enemy.

"Wally, it's me, I swear," he assured his frightened nephew, not caring that the kid was a child again. He didn't care. Wally was alive and that was all that mattered at the moment after all he's been through the past few years. He just wished Wally would stop wiggling so he could take off his helmet and prove his identity. That would hopefully calm Wally down.

The only thing Wally could think of to rationalize the situation is that Zoom has officially snapped. Wally wasn't as good in hand-to-hand combat as the rest of the team was, but he did significantly improve from Black Canary's training. Trying to stay calm, Wally dropped and knocked his attacker's feet out. The two fell to the floor but Wally reacted first, running away. He managed to get into a highly populated area where he hoped Zoom wouldn't follow.

Even though Barry was faster than the boy, he decided to stay back and follow until he figured out what to do. Following Wally was easy since red and yellow are easy to find. It was like that time someone robbed the bank dress as superman.

Wally thought that maybe he had lost the impostor and sat down on a bench to calm down and collect his thoughts. The most important thing right now to him was to find his real uncle. And figure out why Central seemed different. The city changing really scared him.

Feeling distraught, Wally, curled into himself and cried, allowing his emotions to flow.

Barry notice this, he knew that something must have happened to make Wally so scare, was his uniform just that intimidating? No one else was ever afraid of him...

Wally began wiping away his tears as he prepared himself to head out again. It would be stupid to stay in the same place for to long with Zoom hunting him down to do god only knows to him. He had to get moving. Run. Find help.

In a milosecond Wally leaped off the bench and started running again, not knowing that Barry followed him.

Where were the Zeta Tubes? This was getting ridiculous! Not knowing where else to go the shrunken speedster changed course for the Hall of Justice.

When he got there he knew that something was wrong.

Really.

Really.

Wrong.

This was not the Hall of Justice he was familiar with, that much was clear. The statues of the League were different and made of obsidian, morbid versions of themselves. Among them was the different Flash he had seen. The one chasing him. What happened?

Someone coughed behind him, and Wally turned to see the 'other Flash' standing only a few feet behind him. "Y-you followed m-me?" Wally squeaked out.

"I was hoping you'd run off your fear," Barry replied, he looked up at the large statues of him and his friends. "Why'd you decide to come here?" He wondered, thinking about how sad he was when Bruce tore down the old ones, he liked them.

"Looking for the Flash," Wally explained, looking around for where to run.

Barry was hurt by this. "I'm the Flash. I'm Barry," He said, taking off his helmet.

Confusion covered Wally's mind when the impostor removed his helmet. He looked exactly like his Uncle Barry. Even Zoom wasn't that similar, they had different eyes. These eyes were kind -like his uncles. Looking at him with care and concern.

"I don't understand," Wally said shocked.

To add to his confusion, the door to the strange Hall of Justice opened up and a woman who was and was not Black Canary stepped out. Like the impostor Flash her costume was militaristic and compared to her usual one was more threatening. It matched the obsidian statue.

"Who are you?" Wally asked her, shaking.

Black Canary's impostor gasped at the sight of the boy. He looked just like Wally. From just before he...

Wally started to back away from the woman, freaking out more and more by the second. Whoever was behind this wasn't just impersonating his uncle -but other leaguers! What should he do? They tore down the original statues and replaced them with themselves!

"I... I don't know what your planning -but it won't work!" Wally stuttered out, hating how scared he sounded.

"What we are planning?" She asked, baffled by his words. She was confused to see someone that is supposed to be dead claiming he knew they were planning like they were James Bond villains.

"Wally, please calm down," Barry practically begged his nephew.

"Who are you people?" Wally asked, trying to sound braver than he was feeling. "Where is the real Flash and Black Canary? What did you do to the Hall of Justice?"

"We are the real one, things just change since you 'left'." Black canary said, she knew that the boy was important to the scarlet speedster. She knew just saying that he was killed, or they left him for dead might scar the kid.

"I -I don't understand..." Wally began to panic worse, his brain going a mile a minute trying to figure out what was really going on. Where was he? Why was the Hall of Justice taken over? Why were these people dressing up like villain versions of the league.

"Don't be afraid," Barry insisted, moving closer to his nephew. The boy was vibrating in fear.

"Stay away from me impostor!" Wally warned him.

Barry's eyes started to tear up, unable to handle his nephew looking at him with hate and fear. It was too much.

Black Canary looked at Flash with pity. She'd solve this for him. Swiftly she grabbed Wally while the small speedster was distracted and easily restrained him. "We are who we say we are." she said, she was trying to sound comforting, but when your focus is intimation it's hard.

Wally was terrified by the sudden attack. He flung his elbow back to hit her, but she dodged. At least it got her away from him.

Then he did the only thing he could think of.

Run.

He ran as fast as he could into the building, as the door was still open. If he was lucky maybe the team or the league would be tied up in there. However when he got inside he saw at least a dozen members of the league seemingly on their way outside.

They just weren't the ones he was looking for.

"There's more of them?" Wally squeaked in shock and horror.

Black Canary grabbed him again. "Sleep it off," she said softly before using a pressure point to knock him unconscious. She then passed Wally over to Barry, whom was still quite teary eyed.

"What is going on?" Batman asked Barry going over to the speedsters. "Is that..."

"It's Wally," Barry confirmed. "He looks the same he did when... I can't believe it. He's alive. I'm holding him."

Batman had a neutral looked but was happy to see him alive, could this mean that Richard survive? "We are going to have to perform some tests to make sure nothing is wrong with him." Batman was happy that the boy was alive, but if what ever brought him back effected them they needed to see what it was and fix it if need be.

"Yes, thank you Bruce. But we have a bigger problem. Wally doesn't believe its me," Barry admitted, trying to ignore the pitying looks the rest of the league gave him as they listened. "He thinks I'm Zoom."

"We can't exactly bring him here for multiples reason." Bruce said, since Zoom was dead, and even if he was alive they wouldn't allowed him anywhere near Wally. "Don't cry, everything will be alright," he promised, putting a comforting hand on Barry's shoulder.

Barry smiled at that.

Before anything else could be said Hal flew over and hugged Barry tightly, almost causing the speedster to drop Wally. "Don't you ever run off on me again!" He scolded Barry.

Barry looked teary eyed at him. "I'm sorry."

Hal sighed and hugged tighter. "It's ok little brother. Just don't do it again... Is that Wally?"

The scarlet speedster nodded and quickly explained what happened.

"Maybe now we can get some answers on what happened that day," Hal remarked.

"We'll ask him what he remembers," Barry agreed. "But first we need him to trust us again. I'd ask Iris to help but she made it clear I wasn't allowed within 100 feet of her ever again..."

"Maybe he'll have calmed down by the time he wakes up," The Green Lantern tried to assure his friend.

"I hope so..." Barry sighed.

^o^

Mist: Uh oh. What kind of situation has Wally found himself in? Is this Justice League good people? Why have their costumes changed? Find out next week. Same Bat-time, same Bat-Channel!


	2. Something Is Wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

^o^

Mist: What's this? A new chapter?

Kaz: It's the lead up to Christmas! So there will also be another chapter tomorrow.

Mist: Surprise!

Kaz: Now, without further delay... Story Start!

^o^

Chapter 2: Something Is Wrong

They brought Wally to the med bay and Batman took some blood to run tests on him. It was a quick and easy task considering the boy was still fast asleep.

Barry didn't want to leave Wally alone, not for a second, so he stayed there the whole time. He even missed lunch. As time went by eventually Green Lantern came by to check on him, and he brought burgers. And a coloring book to help pass the time.

"Thanks for the food," Barry thanked his friend, as the other sat down in a chair. "Wally looks so peaceful right now..."

Hal looked at Wally too, but he didn't seem happy.

"What's wrong?" Barry asked his best friend.

"It's nothing," Hal told him. "Don't think about it."

Barry blinked in response, expression blank.

Hal smiled at that.

After a moment Barry went back to quietly eating his burger and watching Wally sleep. As he did this Wally started to stir and mumble in his sleep. He sounded afraid.

Barry panicked, quickly wrapping his arms around his nephew and attempting to comfort him. "It's ok, it's ok," he said in a soothing voice.

Eventually Wally's body relaxed and he returned to his peaceful state.

Barry put Wally down and sat back. He ate in silence for a few long minutes then...

Barry looked at the Green Lantern. "This is real, right? I love Wally and I can barely hold in how happy I am for him to be alive but... how?" He asked. "I buried him. I... how is he here now? Should I even care I mean, he's alive now."

"I think it have something to do with the energy surge, maybe that brought him back." Hal said. Knowing that a unknown energy from the speedforce and a dead sidekick returning from the grave near each other in the same day that couldn't be a coincidence.

Barry nodded, thinking it over. "I wouldn't care how... but I don't want whatever it is that gave him back to me to take him away," Barry explained. He couldn't lose his nephew again. he couldn't.

"We will have to see if his body have any defects from it." Hal said, it doesn't matter if they keep him from going back to the energy source if the boy just decay. In a morbid part of Hal's mind he kind of hoped this was just temporary. Not that he wanted to see Barry cry over the death of that annoying kid again.

"I guess right now I need to get him to accept that I'm me,"Barry sighed. The look of fear in his nephews eyes, it should never have to be because of him.

Just then Wally began to stir.

"He's waking up," Barry said, excited to talk with his nephew again.

Wally's eyes slowly opened, trying to adjust to the harsh lights. He covered his face with his hands and tried to figure out what was going on. The last thing he remembered...

In a panic Wally sprang up into a sitting position. Eyes wide and he looked around and caught sight of the fake Flash. "You again," Wally tried to sound intimidating, failing miserable. He also took note of the lantern lookalike and became more confused. Wouldn't a green ring only work for a true green Lantern?

"Are you okay boy?" Hal asked, his current outfit is a cross between his air force uniform with glowing green on it his green lantern logo with the new League logo inside it.

"I'll be fine when I'm rescued," Wally countered, feeling uncomfortable. "Why are you people doing this anyways?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, we just found you alive and the first thing you do is run from us. Wally I don't know what happen but you got to realized I am Barry, I am the flash," Barry started to tear up again. This felt like a nightmare. A cruel joke.

"Prove it!" Wally told him. "Tell me something only Uncle Barry would know!"

Barry thought about what to say for a few moments, which was a very long time for a speedster. He knew his nephew well enough to know that something simple wouldn't work, it had to be big. "When you were little, up until you were seven to be precise, you thought that stuffed animals were sentient. You were to afraid to tell anyone because you also thought they were evil. When you learned I was the Flash you told me and I had to prove to you that they were harmless."

Wally blushed. "You said you wouldn't say that in front of anyone!" He whined, pointing at Green Lantern. Then Wally's eyes went wide. "Uncle Barry... it is you? Why do you look so different? Why does everyone look so different?"

"Wally what year do you think it is?" His uncle asked.

"2015...?" Wally answered. "I think?" Too be honest he wasn't quite sure, things were a little foggy from being inside the speedforce.

"Right. " Barry said, he did not care that Wally didn't age he is alive. "Since you left things in the league change."

"I noticed. But why?" Wally felt very confused. "Everyone looks scary..."

"Well because of you and the other sidekicks, when you went 'missing' the League decided that it couldn't continue as it was," Hal answered for Barry, knowing it was a tough topic for his best friend.

Wally frowned at the word 'sidekick'. He'd thought they were long past that. What did Hal mean by 'continue as it was'? Talk about ominous...

"Don't be scared," Barry tried to comfort his nephew. "The future is a nice place. You're going to be ok."

Wait... "What do you mean when me and the others went missing?" Wally asked, genuinely confused. Hadn't he been the only one to die? And he died, not went missing!

"When you went to Cadmus three years ago you weren't found." Barry said, technically a lie but he knew the truth would only scare his nephew more.

"That's not true," Wally said, "We got out. I was there. We all got out and the league was mad at us for taking off. My parents grounded me for two weeks!"

"Wally, tell me what you think happen?" Barry asked gently. Was what ever brought his nephew back from the grave messing with his head, he would have to asked Martian Man-hunter for help. J'onn was good at helping people with broken brains, Barry himself was an example of the martian's handiwork.

"The last thing I remember was I was trying to catch up to you when we were attacked, then everything went dark," Wally explained. "Then I was in the speedforce. It was insane, Uncle Barry, like a world of energy. I don't know how long I was in there. I just ran and I never got tired or hungry."

Wally's stomach growled.

"I am now though," he said sheepishly.

"That, we can fix," Barry grinned at him. Barry asked Green Lantern to bring Wally some food, since he didn't want to be away from his nephew.

Once he left Wally looked at his uncle and asked him a question... "Why is everyone uniforms so... scary?" The boy inquired.

"We felt like our uniforms should be more practical allow us to take more damage in a fight." he said, though technically it was Batman's decision. He did like that he didn't hurt as much when he fell. "I'm sure Bruce will design you one too."

Wally frowned and shook his head. "I like my costume," he said, wrapping his arms around himself.

"I guess if you want you can keep it." he said, knowing that the boy would have sentimental value for the suit. He'd let someone else fight Wally over this.

Wally sighed. Part of him still didn't want the risks that came with being a hero. Heck, he was even going to give his mantel of Kid Flash to Bart. Now things were different. In the speedforce he had a lot of time to think. Too much time.

Was he ready to be a hero?

"Who on the team is still alive?" Wally asked his uncle. He's decided. He'll rejoin what was left of the team. Even deaged he wasn't harmless. He could still make a difference.

"Team what team?" Barry asked, "The League? We really haven't lost to many members over the years." He knew how much Wally wanted to fight along side with the league.

"No. The team," Wally said, confused. "With me and Robin, and Aqualad, and Artemis, and Zatanna, and sometime Roy, and Conner, and..."

"Wally, who Conner and Artemis?" Barry felt so confused. "And... Robin and Aqualad was with you when you went missing." He said, not wanting to used the term die. He wasn't good with death.

"What do you mean who are they! They're my friends -and they were on the team," Wally tried to stand up, but his uncle pushed him back down. "Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry, you're not well enough to stand," Barry told his nephew gently. "And you're not making any sense kiddo. You've never been on a team. It's always been you and me."

"No it hasn't!" Wally snapped. "And you keep saying everyone went 'missing'! I died!"

"Your not dead anymore." He said, hoping to see if he could asked Wally how he alive without scaring the boy.

"Clearly!" Wally exclaimed, looking down at himself. "How am I not dead? I felt myself die, then the speedforce took me. It was so cold... I was numb... and..."

So Wally didn't know... "It doesn't matter. You're with me now." Barry said, hugging him, trying to keep his nephew warm.

"I'm so confused," Wally told his uncle, clinging to him. "How long have I been gone? Where did the team go?"

"You been gone a few years, and I have no idea what you are talking about. What team?" Barry hoped Hal would come back soon and help him.

"Years?" Wally squeaked. But how come his uncle didn't remember the team. He'd worry about that later. Right now he needed to figure out when he was.

"I am sorry buddy but I don't remember you ever being part of a team," Barry sighed. Maybe Wally had been, and he himself was the one who didn't remember? His memory hasn't been that great since...

Wally pushed his uncle away from him. Was it really his uncle? He wasn't so sure now even if the man did know his most embarrassing secret he'd only shared with his uncle. The young speedster ran out of the room. He needed to think. Or find one of his friends. Someone had to be alive.

"Don't go!" Barry begged his nephew, running after the child.

Wally stopped as best he could -but not because of his uncle. His eyes widened with fear. An amazo robot was in the hall.

Wally ran into the robot and fell backwards onto the ground. He stared up at the monstrous robot with fear.

"Wally, what's wrong?" Barry wonder, he notice that his nephew seemed afraid of the friendly robot. "Amazo unit go to another deck please, you're scaring my nephew."

"I hear and obey." The robot said, using Martian powers to go to a lower floor.

"That just an Amazo unit, Batman makes them. They are harmless." Barry said, knowing that Amazo was invented after Wally died so the boy wouldn't know about them.

"It's a monster," Wally gulped, shakily looking up at his uncle. For now he'd believe that this was his uncle -just that things were really messed up right now.

"It no monster just a machine, we mainly use it for security." Barry replied. They added a lot of features over the years one of which is if they scan for starro tech on anyone and disable it.

"It went through the floor," Wally exclaimed. Who did it steal that from? Martian Manhunter he guessed.

"So, it just used imitation martian phasing." Barry said, wishing they gave a better title for it.

"Why would Batman build some like... like that?" Wally asked as he knew where they originally came from, pointing to the ground where the amazo robot had gone down. "it looks... evil. You all do actually."

Suddenly Wally felt very uncomfortable. He backed away from his uncle, just to have some distance.

"Wally, I know this is all a lot to take in but I can assure you everything here is for the good of all mankind," Barry assured him, wanting to be a good mentor and make Wally fell safe. Like Bruce and Hal and everyone had to do for him when the change happened.

"I want to see Aunt Iris!" Wally told his uncle, standing up as he did. If this guy really was his uncle, then bringing him to his aunt would prove it.

There it was, Barry's biggest fear. "I'm sorry, she... me and your aunt got a divorce a few years ago," Barry explained.

Wally's eyes widened. "But you were going to have twins -what about them?" Wally asked, shocked. Why would his aunt and Uncle get a divorce?

"Twins?" If Barry had been drinking it would have been all over the floor. "Iris and I never even..." Barry blushed like mad. He would have loved to have a family but...

"Last time we talked you said Iris was pregnant, she'd just found out," Wally said. None of this was making any sense to the young speedster.

The day kept getting weirder and weirder.

As they were staring, each trying to figure out what to say, Green Lantern ran into him.

"I was bringing the food," The lantern laughed, he was holding a tray of delicious food he had snagged from the cafeteria.

Wally's stomach growled again. Well, he couldn't think on an empty stomach.

"Thanks," Wally said, taking the tray and sitting on the ground before he started eating.

Barry smiled, sitting beside his nephew. "Some things never change," He said putting his hand on the boys shoulder trying to be friendly. He might have to get some civilian clothing for Wally, he had some in storage but they might not be good since they been left alone in the dark for three years.

"So, Iris is pregnant you wouldn't happen to know who the father is?" Hal inquired, knowing at the very least it wasn't Barry's kid.

Barry's stomach lurched. "I'm sure Iris has moved on by now. But we haven't stayed in contact," he replied to his best friend.

"Wait, maybe Wally has been able to see some of whats been happening while in the speedforce and that's why he's all confused about things!" Green Lantern guessed.

"That might be..." Barry agreed.

Wally glared at them. "You're the confused ones -you've forgotten about the team!" Wally accused them.

"Team?" Green Lantern asked, he had no idea about a team during Wally's time. "I don't think he ever been on a team other than that time Barry team up with Batman and you," He said, deliberately not mentioning Robin since as far as he was concerned both of the Boy wonders were dead.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Wally exclaimed, flailing his arms around. "It's like I'm 15 all over again!"

"Wally, kiddo, you are 15," Barry reminded his nephew. Even if time has passed, Wally clearly hasn't aged a day so in Barry's mind his nephew was a little kid.

A thump was heard as Wally fainted and hit the ground, hard.

"What the hell?" Hal exclaimed, quickly making a medical stretcher, and putting Wally into it. "We need to get him back to the medbay!" He said, flying there wanting to help his best friend's nephew. As he flew he kept a close eye on Barry to make sure he didn't have a panic attack from all the stress.

When they arrived there Batman was in the room, and the dark knight did not look happy.

"You were supposed to keep him on bed rest until we figured out any potential risks!" He snapped at the two of them, looking at the unconscious child.

"Sorry boss," Hal said, placing Wally back on the med bed. "Kid had a freak out and ran off. Barry caught him and then the three of us talked for a bit. I figured calming him was more important."

"He was really freaked out by everything. He only stopped when he ran into one of your robots -but it was like he recognized it!" Barry added.

"How, Amazo wasn't created until some time after the Cadmus incident?" Batman asked, was it possible that Wally saw what was happening during his time in the speed force? "Did something cause him to faint, like something he really didn't like?"

"How about I make a list. He doesn't like our new costumes. He doesn't like your robots. He doesn't seem to like the Hall of Justice. He doesn't like that Iris and I broke up," Barry sighed heavily at the last one. "And he's scared. He seems to know things he shouldn't. Like the beta team. And he thinks he was on it."

"That impossible, Beta wasn't formed until two years after he died," Batman objected. "Could he have seen pieces of our world while in the speedforce?"

"That's what we were thinking too, since he says Iris is pregnant and mistakenly thinks Barry's the father," Hal said, saying Iris's name with disgust. How he hates that bitch...

Barry looked at Bruce with fearful eyes. "He doesn't seem to know why are costumes are different and hadn't shown signs of knowing what we've been up to. It's strange. What did you find? Is he... stable?"

Barry biggest fear was that this was a temporary thing and that he'd lose his nephew soon.

"Whatever it was that had him has let go," Batman informed them. "He shows no signs of decaying, falling apart, or being weakened. There's nothing to suggest we'll lose him the same way again."

"So any reason for him to have fainted?" Barry asked, knowing that Wally never had any condition to cause him to faint for no reason.

"What was happening just before?" Batman inquired. "It's possible he was simply overwhelmed. Not to mention he is likely very tired still."

"Well he was eating, and talking about the team again," Barry explained, thinking back. "And then he was all like 'its like I'm 15 again!'. So I gently reminded him that he still is 15. Then he fainted." Barry didn't see a problem with his reasoning. Wally was clearly a child.

"Maybe he thought he was growing up as he was in the speed force," Bruce theorized, knowing that if he was awake he might think time was still moving for him.

"That would make sense," Barry agreed, looking at his nephew and hoping the boy would love him again.

"So what now?" Hal asked. "It's clear he doesn't remember what happened to the others. Maybe he died first. The thing is though now we have a dead kid who's mysteriously been brought back to life and is super confused about reality. What are we gonna do with him?"

Bruce thought about this. "First we need to decide if we're going to keep him with us, or if he'll be given to Iris," he said calmly. "Since his parents are currently dead I could pull a few strings and forcefully take custody of him for you, if you want Barry."

The idea made Barry a little uncomfortable. "Maybe we should talk to Iris?" He said. "I don't want to never see Wally again, but she's still his aunt and he loves her. It would be cruel of me to keep them apart."

Bruce smiled at that, Barry was so sweet and innocent. "We'll discuss it later," he said, not really caring what Barry wanted to do. He was just being kind before.

"Wally is going to hate me soon..." Barry said bitterly.

"Everything is going to be fine," Batman assured the speedster. "We just need to make sure to adjust him to this time slowly. He's been gone a long time and many things have changed. We should keep him away from TV and any news outlets for a while."

"Agreed," Hal said. Even though most news channel were control by the league and if they didn't like what was on the news reporter would disappear or have a body in their apartment. Iris was the exception to that of course.

Barry nodded and sat down with a sigh, overwhelmed.

"He's going to be scared at first, but if you remind him that its still you no matter what else has changed I think he'll adjust," Hal told the blond speedster, wrapping his arms around Barry's shoulders. "Just relax. We'll take care of everything."

"How am I going to tell him his parents are dead?" Barry looked down.

"Like I said, we'll take care of everything," Hal assured him.

The scarlet speedster leaned against the emerald knight. "I don't want Wally to be hurt ever again," He said shakily.

"I doubt any villain would be dumb enough to hurt someone dressed as Kid Flash," Green Lantern laughed, then realized what he just said. "Umm... people are going to be super confused. I hope no one thinks you kidnapped some kid because they looked like your dead nephew."

Meanwhile as the two were talking Batman was checking the news on his batcomputer-gauntlet. "They already do," He informed them.

"What how did they see me? Other than when Wally laid down on a bench for like half a minute we were using super speed so how could anyone see him and me?" Barry gaped at him, they spent most of the time beyond the speed of sound.

"That's when this photo was taken," Batman said, showing them a photo of Wally crying on a park bench as Barry stood behind him.

Barry went pale. "What do I do?" He asked fearfully, not liking being in this situation.

Bruce wiped a tear from Barry's face. "Don't fret, it's ok," he said calmly. "I'll hold a press conference and explain the situation."

Hal looked at the article. "They're calling Barry a kidnapper!" He growled, intending to kill the author of the article. "Great, that bitch Iris commented on it. Let's see... says she's going to do a full investigation on you. And called you a -and this is a direct quote- 'sick twisted monster'."

More tears fell down Barry's face. "She used to love me," Was all he was able to say. Some days he wished she would disappear and stop tormenting him but he still cared about her and wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

Batman seemed to tell what he was thinking. "If Iris tries something. There are non-lethal ways of dealing with her," He told the Flash. "Since we both know you don't have it in you to kill her, and won't let us do it for you."

"I don't want her to get hurt or spend the rest of her life in prison," Barry objected, refusing to cave. It was the only thing he argued with the League about.

"Understood," Batman replied. However if Iris continued to be a problem the dark knight had no qualms about dealing with her and making it look like an accident -even to Barry. Since what had happened Batman had become more determined to keep himself and the other heroes from losing anyone else, and if Iris was going to be a problem...

A small groan broke the silence that had fallen in the room. Wally was waking up.

^o^

Mist: Well, this League seems... different. I wonder what choices led to this world. Eh he he.

Kaz: Keep reading to find out!

Mist: Check in tomorrow -Same Bat-time, same Bat-Channel!


	3. Difference

Disclaimer: Still don't own Young Justice

^o^

Mist: Here we are, the last of our three days of christmas! We hope everyone is excited to keep reading the story!

Kaz: Merry Christmas to all -and to all... a good fright!

Both: Please enjoy the chapter and have a safe holiday!

^o^

Chapter 3: Difference

^o^

Wally started to wake up again, mumbling to himself as he did. Eventually he pushed himself slightly upright and looked around with fear in his eyes. "M-more of you?"

"Yes, Wallace." Batman said, his armor really was the one to change the least other than a few pieces of metal around the joints, and harder metal on the edge of the fist his uniform really didn't change that much appearance wise.

With a final push, Wally got himself up into a seated position. "Don't call me that," he grumbled, then looked around. "Where's Robin? Isn't he usually with you?"

"I am afraid they're both MIA," Bruce said, accidentally mentioning Jason. He didn't want to tell Wally that his best friend is dead, he could have brought them back with the Lazurus pit but it was destroyed during the last battle with the League of assassin.

"They're?" Wally asked, tilting his head. "Oh right. Jason died. Sorry!"

"After his death I decided against having another sidekick," Bruce said, wanting to establish for sure what he knew. "How did you know?"

Wally frowned, how could he not know? "Everyone was sad for a long time, a true tragedy what the joker did..." Wally said. "How could you think I'd forget? I didn't know Jason to well but still..."

Batman really didn't want to talk about it. "You been missing for three years. How do you know about some events but not others?" He asked instead.

"That happened before I died," Wally frowned. "I know it did."

"Jason wasn't even Robin when you died," The dark Knight said, he would need to see when J'onn is available.

"You were already..." Wally stopped himself. Something was very... very wrong here. "I need to leave."

"Wally, where would you even go?" Batman asked, since Wally been missing for years he'd have nowhere to go.

That wasn't a concern for Wally right now. "Things aren't right here," Wally said, baking away from them. "What I remember and what you remember aren't matching up. Rather your lying to me or... maybe I never left the speedforce and I just went insane and I'm imagining all of this..."

"We are not lying," Batman said. "And if your so worry about insanity we can get Martain Manhunter to check on your mind."

"Fine..." Wally agreed, trying to calm down. Nothing made sense.

"Don't worry, we will figure why these differences in your mind happened," Hal promised.

At this point all Wally could do what sigh at his situation. He felt bad and confused. Nothing made sense. Why was he 15 again? That didn't make any sense! And why was no one confused about this like he was?

"Why am I the only one confused about the whole being 15 again thing?" Wally asked, directing the question at his uncle. He was the one who brought it up in the first place that it was normal.

Barry didn't like being asked a question, the others were supposed to be dealing with this! "I think while you were in the speedforce your body didn't age," He guessed, since there was so little that they knew about the Speedforce.

Wally's eye twitched. "But I wasn't 15 when I died!" He snapped.

"Yes you were," Barry said, what happen to his nephew to make him forget what happened to him?

Another inconstancy. "I'm out of here," Wally said, getting out of the medical bed. "I'll figure out whats really going on myself! I don't need your help! Whoever you are..."

"Please don't leave me," Barry begged. He couldn't lose him again. He couldn't. "I'm me. I swear."

"How am I supposed to believe that when nothing you say matches what I know!" Wally snapped at him.

Barry hugged his nephew. "I'm sorry you have to go through all this," he told him, trying to sound soothing. "But the nightmares over. I'll have you fixed."

"I am not broken," Wally said, he refused to believe something was wrong with him even if the whole world says that there is.

"Yes you are, even if I wish you weren't," Barry said gently, trying not to upset Wally. "You don't remember your age. Basic information. You think all these things that never happened are true. Do I need to go on?"

Wally tried to deny it, but it was hard. "I am not broken."

At this point Bruce grabbed Wally and forced him to lie down again. "I messaged Martian Manhunter, he'll be here soon to see what he can find in Wally's head," Batman said, not wanting Barry so involved anymore. It wasn't good for the blond speedsters stress levels. Last thing they needed was another episode.

Wally didn't like being grabbed. "Will he be able to tell what is going on?" He asked, because something had to have change because no one here was making sense.

"Yes, he's going to check your mind to find out why you can no longer remember reality as it is," Batman explained.

After Batman's explanation, the group waited several minutes for the Martian to arrive. The whole time Barry was staring at Wally, mind going at superspeed as he thought about how great it was to have Wally back and all the things they could do together.

Martian Manhunter phased into the room. "Sorry I took so long," he said. "Got caught up on things."

"What?" Barry asked curiously.

"There was a 'rally'," The Martian said simply, not wanting to go into details with Wally listening. The other leaguers knew what he meant though.

"Like a press rally?" Wally asked, confused. "Were you giving a speech?"

"Yes I was," The martian lied.

Unfortunately for Wally, he believed him. "Ok."

"How long was the rally?" Bruce asked, keeping things vague so Wally wouldn't figure out the truth. He wasn't ready for it.

"Only an hour," The martian said, then chose his next words very carefully. "It was the biggest in years, half the city was there. I think I made an impact on them though."

"That is...interesting, " Wally remarked knowing that something was wrong but couldn't place his fingers on what.

Batman knew what he meant. "Hopefully you did a through job we would hate to have to repeat it." He said.

"Ya, public speeches are super boring," Wally laughed, not knowing what was going on.

"Don't worry we won't waste your time with that," Bruce promised. "Wally can you hold still while J'onn scans your mind?"

Wally was nervous but if J'onn does that he might be able to find out what is wrong with everyone. "As I ever will be."

"Good boy," Barry praised him, holding Wally's hand in case the kid got scared.

The Martian Manhunter touched Wally's head, reading his memories. Once he was done he backed up.

"Quite alarming," the martian mussed. "It's appears these 'memories' from after the cadmas incident came from someone else. Another possibility is that it was his minds way of dealing with the trauma of dying, but still being able to see things happening in the world. Which is more likely."

"What did you see?" Barry asked, wanting to know what was causing his nephew to be so scared.

"Can you tell me why everything is wrong?" Wally inquired, he deserve to know why everything looks so scary.

"Whatever the cause. Confusion from seeing the world through the speedforce making him make up a life. Someone else's memories. Or even implanted memories from an unknown being," The martian was frowning. "Wally believes that he lived til' the age of 21 before being killed in a attack by the Reach. While trying to catch up to Barry."

"Good thing we dealt with the Reach already we won't have to worry about something like that happening," Barry hummed happily. The League didn't like the Reach, and the bugs were dealt with accordingly.

"We might not want to introduce him to the Blue Beetles for a while," Batman figured. While technically there was only one -Jaime- but since Ted was so close and rarely if ever used the Scarab they were both refer to as the beetle.

Wally glared as the adults whispered among themselves. "Knock it off -just tell me whats going on!" He demanded. "Am I crazy or are you liars?"

"You're not crazy the speed force only gave you brain damage and false memories," J'onn assured the child. "You're not crazy."

"Don't worry, we will find a way to fix you up," Barry promised his nephew.

"Stop treating me like a kid," Wally frowned, crossing his arms.

"But you are one," Barry replied, not noticing how annoyed Batman was that he was getting involved again.

"I grew up," Wally reminded his uncle. "Even if I turned back into a kid -you can't start treating me like your... like your sidekick." Wally said the word 'sidekick' like it was poison.

"I guess I can make you my partner," Barry said, trying to convince Wally that this was good. He would offer Wally a place on the league but knew that he wasn't ready for that responsibility. That and he didn't have that kind of authority.

Wally groaned in frustration. "Can't I join the team again? There has to be a few members still alive."

"We will see what I can do," Bruce said. He knew that the there wasn't anything other than when ever the league kids hang out but they never went on a mission without the League. Though they still let them call themselves the Beta team.

Wally sighed in relief. Maybe he could get some normal back in his life.

"We'll take care of everything," Bruce promised Wally, placing a comforting hand on the kids shoulder.

"I can take care of myself," Wally frowned, knocking away the hand.

"Your just a child, Wally," Bruce reminded him, wondering why every speedster was always so difficult. Fortunately Barry was much better now.

"I'm an adult!" Wally snapped, getting really annoyed with the situation. "I'm trapped in a kids body. There's a difference!"

"So does that mean you want a new hero name?" The dark knight asked, he rather Wally keep the title since it suit him but give him some better armor. His current one was more likely to get him killed in a fight. Why had they ever let anyone run around in spandex?

"No, I like my name," Wally muttered. It was true, he'd become extremely attached to the title over the years.

"That's my wally," Barry grinned, having Wally back in his life would be great. Maybe with Wally around he could get him to mediate with Iris?

Wally glared at him. He didn't like the way his uncle was treating him. Like a kid. Like HIS kid.

"...Where the hell are my parents?" Wally asked. Having his loving family with him would be great, and they'd get Barry and the rest of the strange League away from him. "I'm alive again. Why aren't they here? You better have told them I'm alive."

Barry looked to Bruce. He wasn't going to answer that.

That was all Bruce needed to see. "I'm sorry, Wally," he said in a comforting way. "But your parents died two years ago."

Wally couldn't breath, his eyes were wide. "D-dead?" He couldn't even wrap his head around it.

Tears started to pour, with no signs of stopping. Wally couldn't stop himself from crying. He was a blubbering mess. How could they be dead? What happened to them? He wanted them -needed them!

"There there, there was nothing anyone could do they were killed in a car accident," Barry said, wanting to help his nephew.

Despite his earlier complaints about being babied, Wally clung to his uncle and cried into his lap. Wanting nothing more than to be held at that moment.

Barry held his nephew and stroked his back to try and comfort him to the best of his abilities. He couldn't quite remember how to comfort someone. Last few years the only experience he's had with comforting has been other people comforting and caring for him. So all he could do was mimic what they did and hope it helped Wally feel better.

Wally still couldn't believe his parent's were dead. "I'm all alone now..." he sobbed. What was he going to do? His world was upside down and his parents were... dead. No one remembered the team. Everyone thinks he's been dead since he was 15. Some of his friends were 'missing'. His beloved aunt and Uncle were divorced. The league looked like villains. Everything was wrong.

"No you're not. I'm here," Barry assured him.

Eventually Wally stopped crying, but he stayed where he was being held by Barry.

"I hate the future... you said things were nice here," Wally whimpered. "But everything is bad. Mommy and Daddy are dead. You and Iris broke up -you're not even my Uncle anymore!"

"Wally, even if I'm not with Iris anymore that doesn't change how much I care about you," The scarlet speedster promised. "Besides, speedsters are like their own family." He saw Batman give him a stern glare. "Well, us good ones I mean."

"Where am I going to go?" Wally asked meekly. "Am I going to go live with with Auntie Iris?"

"I will see what I can do, until then you can stay with the League," Bruce interrupted, knowing Barry would say something stupid.

Wally nodded his head. Not knowing what to say. He didn't know why he couldn't just leave now.

On the other hand Barry was over-the-moon happy to be holding his nephew like this. Maybe he should stop calling Wally his nephew. Since he isn't anymore. Because Iris doesn't love him anymore. Ok, that thought made him sad -he should stop thinking like that. He doesn't like to be sad.

Hal took a photo of them with his phone. "You two are adorable," he laughed, posting the picture to his Chipper account.

Wally whimpered, but didn't complain. He knew until he got more information he couldn't make any decision on escaping, so for now he would play along.

"Well my lil' guy is the cutest lil' sidekick in the world," Barry laughed, ruffling Wally's hair.

Wally whimpered again. He hated being called a sidekick.

Batman turned around and glared at the Green Lantern. "Did you just post that picture?" He growled.

"No?" Hal lied, unaware of the mistake that he just made until the dark knight asked him the question.

"What's wrong with a picture?" Wally asked, scared by Batman's glare. He and Barry were both in full costume, so it wasn't like Green Lantern just exposed their identities.

"We just rather if your return was made under our terms and not because of a dumb post," Batman said, it wasn't a total lie. There was already one picture online that they needed to explain and this wouldn't help.

"Sorry..." Green Lantern said, he knew he'd be getting yelled at for months. "Oh hey, it already has 100 likes and 200 re-chips."

Batman glared at him. "We will talk later," He respected Hal but sometimes he was the single most idiotic member of the league.

Barry's phone dinged. He got a text. Barry checked it and gulped, then showed it to Batman being very careful to ensure Wally didn't see it.

Iris: You sick twisted freak! Who is that ***** kid and what did you do to him? I can see him crying you ***** *****! I thought you were morbid before but this is something else -you can't just kidnap a defenseless child and force him to do what you ***** want! Return him to his family or I'll MAKE you!

"Hell," Bruce whispered under his breath, glad he had installed that word censor on Barry's phone. "Apparently Iris is one of your followers Hal, and just texted Barry the response."

"What did Auntie say?" Wally asked, trying to get a peak at his uncle phone.

"She didn't like that I hadn't told her you're alive yet," Barry lied, not wanting to frighten him.

Wally nodded his head, deciding to believe him.

An impulsive urge tugged at Barry, and without telling anyone he sprinted out of the room and called Iris. "It isn't what it looked like," he said as soon as she answered.

"Oh really, then explain to me why you are holding a crying child that looks like Wally," She replied in a harsh tone.

"It IS Wally," Barry said, hoping his ex would believe him. "There was a strange energy pulse and when I went to investigate he was there. He's confused and can't remember things very well -but he remembers me. He was crying because I had to tell him his parents are dead."

"And who killed them?" She replied, she has been suspicious of her brother and sister in laws death ever since it happened. "And really he just happen to pop up out of the blue, this is as believable as the time you told me you couldn't make it to my birthday party because and I quote 'your legs were fused together '."

"First off my legs were fused together, Klarion is a meanie," Barry whined, then tried to regain composure. "And I'm not lying. It IS Wally. But fine, if you don't want to see him I'll tell him you don't love him anymore."

"I am not doing anything until I see from an unbiased doctor do a blood test proving that is indeed Wally and not some kid you kidnap out of the street," Iris snapped at him, knowing while extremely unlikely his return was possible. "Return him to his proper family you sick bastard!"

"I'm trying to help him!" Barry insisted, wishing she's just believe him. "Don't you love Wally?"

"I do love him, it's you I hate after you went insane. I don't care about your delusions, I will report you to child protective services -if not report you to the police for kidnapping! Even if he was Wally, I'm his guardian not you," Iris hissed at him.

Barry giggled at the mention of the police. "And what exactly will the police do?" He hummed. "They've been letting the League do whatever we want for years. They like us."

"Barry, listen to yourself, don't you understand how insane you sound?" Iris asked him, trying to remember what Barry was like before his year long disappearance. Revealing his and the rest of the League's identity to the media was the best decision she ever made.

"You tried to ruin my life. I loved you and I thought we'd always be together. But when Wally died you became a different person," Barry paused. "No, it was before then. Maybe you were never the woman I thought you were."

"You and the League got what you deserved. You didn't deserve your secrets," Iris spat at him. "You and your 'family' have done awful, disgusting, things. And you will get whats coming to you."

"Everything I did..." Barry took a deep breath. "You aren't going anywhere near Wally. I'll protect him from you -I'll protect him from everyone!"."

"How will he be protected from you, whoever the poor kid is?" She asked him, she would not be pushed around by the League.

"He is Wally! Get that through your thick head!" Barry snapped, then something wonderful crossed his mind. "I get it now. Some higher power must have returned him to me as a reward for all the good I've done for the world!"

"Barry, your an atheist," She said, her husband made that clear during their marriage. "And whoever that kid is he is not just some trophy for your atrocities." She let out a sigh, wishing to help the poor kid with every insane word of her ex-husband.

"But there is the speedforce -and that's where Wally said he's been all this time," Barry bounced around the hall happily, ignoring his ex's harsh words. "The speedforce must have saved him from death and has given him to me as thanks for all the good I'm doing. Isn't this wonderful Iris?"

"Barry, all you done is kidnap a poor scared child and decided that he was Wally," Iris said, hoping to save the helpless child.

"His name is Wally. He's 13 years old. Red hair. Green eyes. Adorable freckles," Barry started listing off the boys traits. "Short for his age. Adorable smile."

"There are hundred of boys that match his description!" Iris snapped, worried since Barry clearly needed mental help but won't get any due to the League.

"And did I forget to mention..." Barry paused for dramatic effect. "That he's a speedster."

"Have you fallen so low you experiment on defenseless children? Or did Batman do it as an early birthday present for you?" She said, trying to get her ex to see reason.

Barry's face went red. "I did nothing to him!" He snapped, getting annoyed with her refusal to see truth. "You want a blood test? Fine! See you at S.T.A.R. Labs tomorrow at nine! But you don't get to see Wally until you get an attitude adjustment! I don't want you scaring him anymore than he already is!"

"The only one that needs an attitude adjustment is you!" She snapped harshly back at him. "I guess being the League's 'mascot' has made you even worse!"

"Sounds great, see you at nine!" Barry hung up the phone before she could get out another word.

All of there conversations ended with fighting. They also started with fighting. And they had more fighting in between.

The scarlet speedster let out a sigh and regained his composure, forcing a big smile on his face before returning to the med bay. He needed to stay strong for Wally. Though when he saw Batman glare at him when he walked in he was barely able to keep the weak smile up.

"Where did you go?" Bruce demanded to know, not liking that Barry had taken off. Was the blond off his meds? Maybe they needed to start forcing him again.

"Ummm..." Barry tried to think of a good lie.

"Tell me," Bruce growled, making it a controlled order.

The scarlet speedster tensed up. "I called Iris," he squeaked out.

"We'll have a talk about this later," Bruce told Barry in a warning tone. He'd do it now, but then they'd likely scare Wally off.

"Yes sir..." Barry said meekly.

Wally felt so confused. Batman may be the leader of the League, but Barry should be allowed to call anyone he wants. And as far as Wally was concerned, Batman had no right to talk to his uncle like that!

Before Wally could say anything, however, Hal got beside Barry and hugged him.

"Don't you ever call her again," Hal told his best friend.

Wally was genuinely shocked to hear Hal say that. What the hell happened between them?

Barry nodded meekly. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to make things right," he whimpered. "Umm... I kind of promised I'd meet her at STAR Labs tomorrow with Wally. To do a blood test to prove it's really Wally."

Hal squeezed Barry. "You idiot. Why'd you say something like that?" The Green Lantern shook his head.

"A blood test will help explain this to the public," Bruce said, expression blank. "But Iris being there will make everything worse. This is why you aren't allowed to make plans."

This set Wally off, why were they treating his uncle like this? "What is-"

Bruce shushed him. "Later. It's bed time now."

"I'm not tired," Wally glared at him, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

But Barry yawned sleepily. "See you in the morning..."

"I'll walk you to your room," Hal offered Barry, leading him out of the medbay.

Wally saw Hal whisper something to Barry, and then his uncle nodded. The small speedster wondered what Hal said.

"You should sleep here today so we can monitor you," Batman suggested.

"Fine," Wally reluctantly rolled onto his side.

Seeing as everything was dealt with, the dark knight stalked out of the room. Pausing only to turn off the lights so Wally would have an easier time falling asleep. As he walked down the halls he used his wrist computer to set the electronic lock on the medbay door. He didn't want Wally sneaking out and seeing something he wasn't supposed to...

^o^

Dear Justice League,

The U.N. subcommittee we would like to know about the events in central city. Are the rumors that you kidnapped a young boy true? We would like to remind you that it would go against one of the laws that mister Wanye himself had signed in agreement.

-U.N. Chairman.

^o^

Mist: Batman is kind of a jerk.

Kaz: So kidding. I wonder what his problem is.

Mist: Maybe people will learn more -in the next chapter!

Both: Until then, please review!


	4. STAR Labs

Disclaimer: See previous.

^o^

Mist: And we're back! Sorry it took so long!

Kaz: Not as bad as others have been.

Mist: True. One story is still waiting on an update. Oh well :P

Kaz: We won't delay further

Both: Hope you enjoy!

^o^

Chapter 4: STAR Labs

^o^

The following morning, the Watchtower was bursting with excitement as Barry was literally jumping in joy, Wally was back and he can show the little guy off to the world now. He would be the bestest mentor ever now he got this second chance. He wasn't even able to sleep the night before, because of how happy he was. And who could blame him? After all the terrible things he's seen the last three years, the scarlet speedster was finally feeling like things were going to get better.

He finished up his breakfast in a hurry. Briefly he wondered who was taking care of Wally at that moment, so he made his way to the med bay and saw the smaller speedster finishing up some cereal as Bruce sat nearby doing something on his wrist computer.

"Are we going soon?" Barry asked curiously.

"Yes, be patient," Bruce replied. "Why don't you go grab Hal?"

Barry grinned and took off in a flash. Hal had told him last night that Bruce and him would be coming with Barry and Wally to STAR Labs. In Bruce's case it was to make sure things were handled medically and professionally. Hal on the other hand... he wanted to protect Barry from any of Iris's harsh words.

After everyone was together they started to make their way to the Zeta Tube.

As they were walking, Wally was having trouble walking. He felt weird and confused. Everything felt off in this place. Nothing was the way he remembered it, not even the tiniest things. Did they build a whole new Watchtower or something?

Since Wally wasn't paying attention, he managed to stub his toe and let out a yelp.

"Are you ok?" Barry asked worriedly. Should he get his nephew a bubble suit to protect him? The world was a scary and dangerous place...

"I'm fine," Wally rolled his eyes.

Barry hugged him tightly. "You're so brave."

Hal groaned in annoyance at this, deciding to use his ring to physically pull Barry away from Wally. Plucking his best friend off the ground and into the air with him, where he proceeded to him him.

"Come on I need to give Wally attention," Barry complained, squirming before giving up and relaxing in the hug.

"He's fine. Kid can take care of himself," Hal was starting to get frustrated with having to share Barry with Wally.

"No he can't, he's just a child," Barry retorted.

"So are you," Hal said possessively.

"Hey I am legal age," He said. "When you meet your kid I'll let you hang out with it." Considering how much of a flirt Hal was before he straightened out, it was probably only a matter of time before one showed up.

"Alright smart guy," Hal chuckled. "I won't read you anymore bedtime stories then."

Barry pouted. "Can you read them to Wally, then? He needs them more than me."

Hal clenched his hand, which was on Barry's shoulder. "I'm not reading him any stories."

The scarlet speedster tried to ignore it. "Come on, he will love it buddy," He said, trying to be friendly.

Hal glared, looking Barry dead in the eyes. "Never suggest that again. Don't even think it! I will not take time away from you for him!"

"Please, it will make his day," Barry pleaded. "You can tell us stories at the same time if that's better."

Hal pinched his cheek. "No."

"Oh please oh please oh please," Barry begged.

"If it means so much to you he'll do it," Batman intervened, wanting Barry happy and thinking he could make good with Wally. Now that the kid was suspicious of them, they needed to make quick work of gaining his trust.

Hal groaned in response.

"Lets not forget, the only reason we have to do this in public with Iris is because you reveal Wally presence before we could come up with a plan," Batman used one of his famous Bat-glares. He would need to speak to Hal about his attitude later.

"Fine. But don't expect me to read to that brat to often," Hal growled.

Listening to this exchange disturbed Wally greatly, but he didn't say a word. Something was wrong here and no one wanted to tell him what. For now he needed to observe and learn. Maybe he could get something out of Iris?

^o^

The rest of the trek to STAR Labs was quiet. Wally wondered if everyone was thinking about the fight that just took place.

As soon as they walked though the doors, Barry took off to excitedly greet all the staff. Bouncing like a bunny as he did. They smiled warmly at the speedster, the staff always like the Flash more so than the rest of the League. Some of the staff even hugged Barry as he greeted them.

Wally didn't like being left with Hal and Bruce, so he ran over to his uncle. The older speedster hugged him warmly when he did.

"Mind introducing me to your friends?" Wally requested. Most of these people seemed different from what he remember.

"Of course!" Barry agreed, zipping around with Wally. "This is Cisco. Stacy. Caitlin. Emma. Kyle. Harry. And Bob."

Wally try shaking their hands but was yanked to meet the next person before he could.

Once Barry was done introducing everyone to Wally, he returned to Hal. Nuzzling up to his best friend.

Wally wondered why his uncle was so clingy with Hal. He really didn't like it.

Barry started wiggling, then whispered to Hal that he needed the restroom.

"Okay, come along. I'll take you," he offered, flying to the rest room leaving Wally alone with bats and the STAR labs crew.

Barry went into the room and shut the door for privacy, while Hal waited outside to take him back. As Barry was washing his hands he got distracted and started playing with the water.

Hal heard the water run for a long time, and opened the door to check on him. Hal rolled his eyes when he saw what the speedster was doing, "You really are a character Barry."

"That's good, right?" Barry came out of the room.

"Correct," Hal confirmed, holding out his hand for Barry.

Barry held his hand as they walked back to the group. Humming happily as he bounced down the hall. He felt so happy today.

When they arrived they saw Wally sitting with Bruce. Talking over everything regarding how the blood test would work.

As they approached, the front door opened -and in walked Iris West.

Wally's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Auntie Iris!" He exclaimed, running to her and hugging her tightly.

Barry felt his heart break as he watched this.

Iris was confused. "Do I know you kid?" She asked, refusing to believe this is her nephew. For the kid's sake.

Wally pulled away and looked at her with teary eyes. "It's me!"

"Listen kid, I don't know what happen but my nephew died years ago," She sighed. "I will return you to your family after this charade is over and dealt with."

"But it's really me auntie!" Wally insisted. "I know I was dead -but I'm back now. For some reason the speedforce let me out."

"Did they brainwash you? Poor kid..." She asked, barely hearing what he said to her.

"This isn't funny!" Wally's eyes teared up more.

"I am not joking," She said looking down at him with pity. The boy did resemble her dead nephew greatly, she could see why the League chose him.

Wally couldn't hear this from her.

"Listen kid, I know Barry and his friends might have done horrible things to you... but are safe with me," Iris promised, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Auntie. Please. It's really me," Wally was starting to cry.

"There there, you'll be with you real parents soon enough," she assured, hugging him.

"My parents are dead. I already learned that..." Wally sobbed.

"What did he do to you?" Iris asked.

"What did who do?" Wally felt so frustrated.

"What did Barry do to you kid?" Iris elaborated, knowing exactly how possessive the insane speedster was.

"I didn't do anything!" Barry whined out.

"Sure you didn't," Iris said angrily, subconsciously rubbing Wally's back.

Barry started crying, causing Hal to hold him extra tightly.

Iris looked down, the kid looked so much like her nephew it was actually throwing her for a loop. She had hoped the resemblance would be minor.

Bruce decided to intervene. "I think we should get started now," he said calmly.

Wally was glad, maybe this will convince Iris he is him.

The group made their way to the blood lab. Barry kept staring at Iris. The woman responded by keeping herself between Barry and Wally in order to be a physical wall between them. She needed to keep this kid safe.

Still, Barry kept staring at her. An expression of something she didn't recognize, but it was pained.

"What are you staring at?" Iris snapped at Barry, frustrated.

Barry squeaked. "Your hair is nice!" He blurted out.

Iris rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, you're trying to flirt with me."

Barry blushed. "I just... With Wally back I thought maybe we could... talk?"

"Fine, after the blood test we can talk in private," she said, determined to do it on her terms.

"Ok!" Barry agreed immediately, earning himself a smack on the head from Batman.

Wally did not like this, but keep quiet.

"Punishing your pet?" Iris mocked.

"He's not their pet, is he?" Wally asked looking at his uncle worriedly.

"Of course he's not. We're a family," Bruce said formally.

Wally looked at his uncle, whom nodded in agreement, and decided to drop it.

For now.

Bruce took charge again, passing Wally off to the staff. They had Wally sit down and a staff member quickly drew blood and left, so they could have it tested.

Wally whimper as he rubbed his shoulder where they took the blood. "I hate needles."

Iris hugged him gently. Thinking about how her nephew was the same.

Wally smile, he always like when his mother hugged him after his shots but Iris will do. Since his mom was...

He didn't want to think about it.

The small speedster saw Barry walk over to the door, to wait for Iris. He hoped their talk would go well.

Bruce wanted to stop Barry, but a STAR lab employee came and told them they need to talk about the project Bruce with Hal started -so Iris and Barry were free to talk alone. Though Bruce planned to grill Barry for everything Iris said to him later that night. Last thing he needed was the scarlet speedster being disturbed.

Barry held the door open for his ex. "After you," he said, trying to be polite.

"Like I am letting you get behind me," Iris growled hatefully.

"I wouldn't hurt you," He assured her.

She pointed for him to walk, so he did. Iris then followed him closely down the hall. Making sure to keep a close eye on him.

Barry stopped in a hall, turning to smile at her. "I missed you."

"Like a blind sniper," Iris retorted, seeing him as a killer.

"Don't say things like that. You make me sound like a monster," Barry frowned.

"And what term do you prefer -dictator, oppressor, big brother?" She asked mockingly.

"I'm a little brother," Barry said happily.

"You have no idea what that term means, do you?" She said, shaking her head at him.

"It means I'm cute, cuddly, and everyone loves me -at least that's what Bruce told me," Barry replied.

Iris looked at him with pity.

"What is wrong?" Barry asked her. Iris was the only one he knew that was miserable with the new world.

"Your just a puppet, aren't you," Iris realized, his noble traits were now used against him.

Barry looked at his wrists and ankles in confusion. "I don't see any string... is it invisible?"

"Stop that!" Iris demanded.

"Stop what?" Barry was so confused.

"Acting like a five year old," She told him. Wondering when the last time he acted his age was.

He flinched. "No one else dislikes the way I act..."

"They see you as a toy, doing as they say," Iris told her ex husband. Maybe she could make him see reason and turn him against the League.

"I'm really good at following orders," Barry grinned proudly.

"That's all you seem to be good at," Iris sighed.

Barry hugged her. "I'm also a great cuddler."

"Let me go," Iris told him, if it was any other Leaguer she'd had maced them by now.

He did so, not wanting to make her mad. "So I was thinking. Maybe we could hang out? With Wally."

"That kid is not Wally," Iris said sternly, not believing a word he was saying.

"We'll see after the blood test," Barry hummed in response.

If that kid did turn out to be her nephew, then Iris wanted him to come home with her. She refused to do things on the Leagues terms. They had enough power over people with their abilities.

Barry just smiled longingly at her. "You can visit whenever you want," He promised her.

"Visit? He'd be living with me," Iris told him. "Like I'd go anywhere for the League to kill me in private anyways."

"They wouldn't do that. I'm protecting you," Barry said, a little of his true self shining through.

"Sure, they won't have me make an accident," She said sarcastically.

Barry shook his head.

"You naive fool," Iris sighed.

"So long as they love me, you get to live," Barry told her darkly.

"Life is not something the League get to decide!" Iris snapped.

"Think about how insanely powerful the League is. Is anyone going to stop them?" Barry shook his head. He felt kind of odd. Maybe it's because he forgot to take his meds last night and this morning because of all the commotion.

"So we just going to roll over and die because one of the League doesn't like someone?" Iris argued with him.

"No. We obey them so we don't die," What was he saying? "If I disobey. I just get punished. But other people? They aren't so lucky."

"And you want that to happen, that the only hope for freedom is waiting for the League to die?" Iris pressed.

"If they do..." Barry muttered to himself.

"What was that?" she asked, her reporter side listening.

"Nothing," Barry went on the defensive.

"Come on, tell me," Iris said, determine to get some good information out of her ex husband.

He kissed her cheek to distract her.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She snapped.

"Why not? We used to always be close," Barry argued.

"You've lost that privilege," She reminded him, not wanting to become a part of the League's toybox like him.

"Can I have it back?" He asked.

"No," She shook her head at him. Was any of the man she loved left in there?

"Please?" He pleaded.

"I don't have time for this, I need to find that kids real family," Iris started to head back.

"We're his family," Barry told her.

"No, he's just some kid you took and possibly experiment on," She kept going.

Barry stomped his foot in frustration. "No I didn't!"

"Then who is he?" She asked.

"Wally West," Barry insisted. "I know Bruce said you've been drinking a lot, but don't you recognize your own nephew?"

"My nephew is dead, he gone and he is never coming back," Iris said, not even bothering to debunk the lies Barry was told. It was clear that right now he was in no state to listen to her. Maybe another time.

"Well he did," Barry huffed. "But if you don't want him that's fine. I promise to take care of him."

"He is not yours," Iris felt a headache forming.

"If you don't want him, he is," Barry rationalized.

She was furious. "Don't you dare try to guilt trip me."

"Guilt trip?" Barry asked innocently.

"I see mister Wayne been teaching you how to manipulate people." Or he was really that dumb. Iris didn't know which anymore.

"Bruce says I'm easily manipulated," Barry smiled happily, barely aware what he just said.

"You weak will fool," Iris just looked at him with pity as she walked.

"Thank you," Barry kept smiling, since his friends told him that all the time he figured it was a compliment.

"I can't believe I used to be married to you" She said, venom in her voice. Is this the way Barry really wanted to be? Because if it was she can't believe they ever got along before.

"I still love you," Barry told her honestly.

Iris couldn't look at him anymore. "I can't say the same."

"Maybe we could try," Barry requested.

Iris thought he sounded like a helpless child. She wasn't sure if she was disturbed, annoyed, or felt bad for him.

Barry hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go again.

Iris squirmed around, trying to escape the unwanted embrace.

"What's wrong? Are you hurting somewhere?" Barry asked her worriedly. He never wanted to hurt her.

"I hate you," Iris growled, hoping that would make him let go.

"I love you," He told her again, wanting to show he meant it with all his heart.

So she elbowed him to make him release her.

"Ow!" Barry whined pathetically.

"Let me go," Iris demanded, establishing control.

He pushed her away, upset.

The reporter was relieved to be away from him. She didn't like being grabbed, and knew that conversing with the insane speedster was impossible when he was clinging to people.

Barry teared up. "You're only alive because I won't let them kill you!" He snapped before running off.

Iris frowned, watching him run away. She'd have to make her move soon.

^o^

Barry, fasted man alive, ran around STAR Labs in search of one of his friends for comfort. The fight took everything out of him. Eventually Barry found Hal and clung to his arm.

Hal hugged him back. "I was looking for you."

"Iris and I had a fight," Barry whimpered.

"Did she hurt you?" he asked worry for him.

"She elbowed me," Barry complained.

"I am going to hang her for that!" Hal snapped, eyes glowing with rage.

Barry went pale. "No don't! I'm sorry!"

"If you are sure," Hal said, calming himself down. Though the desire to kill Iris was still there.

"Yes yes!" Barry insisted. "I really didn't mind it!"

Hal pet his friend's head.

Barry nuzzled into his hand happily.

"Good boy," Hal praised.

Barry practically melted from the praise.

Hal started to pull Barry forward to walk. "Let's see if the kid is your nephew or not."

Barry nodded, following his big brother. Happy as he saw Hal smile warmly at him. He felt safe like this.

But something was bothering him...

"Hey Hal," Barry said meekly. "If something happens to me -like if I have another episode and I don't recover- please promise me that you'll take care of Wally."

"Barry, don't talk like that," Hal objected, he didn't want to live in a world without his best friend.

Barry flinched. "I just want to-"

"I am sure nothing will happen to you," he promised, he would do anything to make Barry happy. Forever.

"But if something does?" Barry pressed. "Even temporarily. Like if I shut down again for a time?"

"Fine, if that happens I'll watch the brat," Hal sighed.

"He's not a brat," Barry frowned.

"Sure he's not" Hal rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Why are you mad, big brother?" Barry asked him.

"I just don't know if I can be a good parent figure," Hal lied, he just didn't care for Wally.

"You're really good with me," Barry pointed out. "It's not like I'm being a parent to him either. Bruce said he'd take that role."

"He has always liked collecting orphans," Hal chuckled.

"Like me?" Barry asked sadly.

"Yeah, sorry buddy," Hal said, feeling bad for reminding Barry of that horrible memory.

"I have a family now though. You guys," Barry smiled.

"And that is all that matters," Hal told him.

Barry hugged him tightly. He loved his family.

Hal hugged back. "You're my best friend."

"Always right?" Barry replied. "Promise?"

"Promise buddy," he said, wondering if he could help him as a hero more than he currently done. He wanted Barry to feel strong and hopeful like he used to, even if the others thought that the way Barry was now was 'good enough'.

"Will I get to go on a real mission soon?" Barry asked Hal.

"I hope so, maybe we can get Wally involved," Hal offered, wanting to try for Barry's sake.

"Do you think he's ready?" Barry asked him.

"I don't know, but we will never know if we don't try," Hal pointed out. Not that they would send him on a dangerous mission or anything alone, of course.

"You're right," Barry decided. "You're always right."

Hal's grin widened. "And that why I am such a good big brother."

"I'm so lucky to have you," Barry said, looking at Hal with complete trust.

Their time was interrupted as footsteps approached the two best friends.

^o^

Mist: Now everyone has seen how Iris and Barry are after their break up

Kaz: They have issues to work out

Mist: How will this be resolved? Find out next time!


	5. Must have been hell

Disclaimer: Same as last time.

^o^

Mist: New chapter! YAY!

Kaz: We won't keep you. We know you hate cliffhangers.

Mist: Enjoy! Let us know your theories as to what is going on.

^o^

Chapter 5: Must have been hell

^o^

The two turned and saw Iris walking towards them, and the reporter did not appear to be in a good mood. A small sane part of Barry's mind figured that Iris must have gotten lost in the enormous building while looking for Wally. He'd help her find him... but first he wanted attention. Detaching him self from Hal, the scarlet speedster ran over and hugged Iris tightly. Whom in turn glared hatefully, not enjoying the hug at all. Which he supposes he should have expected by now.

"Please love me," Barry begged her.

"Not going to happen," Iris hissed in response. Unable to love someone who was little more than a toy for the League. She didn't want to be pulled into that life and forced to do the same.

He just kept hugging her. Desperate.

This just served to be annoying for her. Where's a villain attack when you need one?

"Look at us, Hal!" Barry smiled at his best friend.

Iris would have face-palmed is she could lift her hands. What did she need to do to get Barry to let go, bite him?

Hal looked disgusted. "Don't hug her. She's an alcoholic."

"No, I am not!" Iris fumed, furious at the tittle the league gave her.

"I can forgive her," Barry said innocently.

"That means so much to me," She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes in annoyance at the speedster.

"I'm glad," Barry replied, not understanding her tone.

She wanted to slap her head. Or his.

Hal used a construct to pull Barry away and force him to his side.

Iris was glad to be free. Though immediately felt pity for Barry as she watched Hal turn the construct into a collar around Barry's neck. The frightened speedster whimpered at the assault, but made no attempt to fight back. Iris wondered how often this happened, that Barry didn't even have the will to do anything about it anymore.

"A pet," Iris said in disgust at Hal's actions.

"Call it whatever you wan't," Hal sneered. "Barry is ours, and not yours now."

"Did you make slavery legal, or did you make it to were metas are no longer human beings?" Iris retorted with a glare.

"Barry needs special care," Hal defended his actions.

Iris wanted to spit at him. "You said he is yours, implying ownership."

"That's pretty accurate," Hal shrugged. "He's willing of course. Barry wants us to take care of him since he can't care for himself anymore."

"Sure he is," She said sarcastically.

"He loves us," Hal held Barry tightly.

"Sure he does," Iris shook her head, repulsed. Making sure to let the sadistic Green Lantern know she was aware what he was saying was utter bullshit.

"Say it Barry," Hal ordered.

"I love you," Barry said on reflex.

"You know, he said the same thing to a big belly burger with triple patties and extra cheese," Iris mocked Hal.

Of course, Barry didn't understand. He wondered why Iris hated him so much. He never did anything to her. The speedster gasped for air when Hal suddenly tightened the collar in frustration from her comment.

"You really want to kill your pet?" She asked Hal.

Hal loosened the construct. "Stop calling him that," Hal growled through gritted teeth, toying with the idea of covering Barry's eyes and killing Iris right then and there.

Iris wasn't going to let them keep her down.

Barry was worried about the murderous look in Hal's eyes. He wished he could calm his friend down, but he was worried that saying something would make him tighten the construct again. He liked being able to breath...

"Wouldn't be the first innocent you've killed," Iris commented coldly. Wanting to get under Hal's skin.

"Everyone I've killed was a criminal or a killer themselves," Hal scoffed, rolling his eyes.

This set off Iris. "What about my brother?"

Hal clenched his first. Furious that she was bring this up in front of Barry! They went through so much trouble to hide the truth from the naive speedster.

Barry looked confused. "He and his wife died in a car accident, right? Sorry for your loss." He hasn't had a chance to say that to her yet.

"Don't say it unless you mean it," She growled. Then a thought crossed her mind -did he not know the truth?

"I do!" Barry insisted. "Why are you always so hostile?"

Iris decided now would be a good time for a change of topic. "Is the blood test done?" She demanded to know.

"Soon you bitch," Hal sneered. "As for your brother? I'd call what happened to him karma."

She clenched her fist. "With manners like that, no wonder carol fired your ass."

He laughed. "She'll regret dumping me one day. I am the best after all."

"Sure you are," Iris replied in a mocking tone.

"I'm very talented," Hal said, using his ring to make a mock of a car crashing above Barry's head -so his little brother couldn't see it but Iris could.

"Hey Barry, there's a spider above your head," She said, wanting him to look up.

Barry squeaked in fear, swatting at his head. He caught a small sight of a disappearing construct as he did.

Iris smile at her little victory.

"What was that?" Barry asked Hal, confused and a little freaked out.

Hal tried to think of a lie, but decided he didn't care. "Nothing you need to worry about."

Barry lowered his head meekly.

In order to stop Iris from trying anything else, Hal decided now was a time to move. "Follow me," he removed the construct collar from Barry's neck and grabbed his hand instead, starting to head down the hall to the blood lab.

Iris was determined to not leave them alone to tamper with the test some how.

^o^

Earlier. In the blood lab.

With Bruce and Hal off talking to staff members, and Iris speaking with Barry, Wally was left alone. That didn't last long though when the speedster saw someone he recognized come into the room in a lab coat and ID Tag.

Hartley Rathaway.

Wally ran over and hugged the super villain. He always did have a soft spot for his Rogues.

Hey wait... "What are you doing here?" Wally asked him, feeling confused.

"After I left the Rogues two years ago, the League put in a good word for me and managed to convince STAR Labs to give me a chance," Hartley explained. "Now I'm a head designer of tech for the League."

Wally hugged him again. "I'm so happy for you!"

"I have a pretty good life here, buddy," He said. He really was grateful that he didn't go to jail or worse.

Wally smiled. He always knew Hartley could have a life outside of crime.

"So how are you doing?" Hartley asked him, figuring that returning from the dead couldn't be an easy thing to comprehend. He hoped the speedster was being given proper care.

"It's being an adjustment," Wally frowned. "Hey, is Barry ok? He's acting really... off."

"He seems normal to me," Hartley shrugged. Or at least like he has been since the incident anyways.

"He's so clingy with Hal and Bruce," Wally frowned.

"That is his normal," Hartley told him, wondering why the League didn't explain the situation the Wally.

"Not before I died!" Wally retorted. "He was cheerful but independent. And he and aunt Iris... they were in love."

"I am sorry," The former villain said, putting his hand on Wally's shoulder.

"What happened between them?" Wally asked.

"I don't know, her brother and sister in law were killed in a car accident and she blames the League for it," Hartley told Wally what he knew. Though if Iris' weekly broadcasts were to be believed then the League are to be blamed. Not that he intended to get involved in any of that, and he hoped Wally wouldn't either.

"Why?" Wally asked him.

"I never asked," He replied. It was best not to ask questioned you don't want the answer to.

Wally wanted to ask more -to uncover the secrets of what was really going on around him- but at that moment Barry, Iris, and Hal walked in. Wally frowned at what he saw. His aunt and Hal looked pissed, and Barry seemed distressed and was being dragged by the hand by Hal. What happened?

"Hi Barry, Ms. West, Mr. Jordan," Hartley greeted the three of them with varying levels of familiarity. "I finished the blood test you asked about."

Iris walked over to him promptly. "Good. Let's see it."

Hartley handed over the report to her. "There is some unknown energy radiating from him, but it could have just been from his time in the speed force."

"But is he my nephew?" Iris asked, knowing he'd be honest with her.

"Yes he is. The energy is probably nothing to worry about," Hartley told her.

Immediately Iris hugged Wally tightly. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I just didn't want to give them another reason to feel important," she sighed, referring to Barry's delusion that Wally's resurrection was a reward for the 'good' the League has done.

Her words confused Wally, and only served to increase his uncertainty. "Feel important?" He asked. "I don't understand..."

"They're egotistical bastards," she said darkly.

"They can't be that bad?" Wally wondered what the odds are that his aunt and uncle would get back together.

"They murder people and do horrible things to others," Iris whispered to him, not wanting to set off Hal since he tended to be the most impulsive member of the League.

"It can't be true is it uncle Barry?" He asked, breaking the embrace to look to his uncle. Maybe he should stop calling him uncle since is aunt wasn't with him anymore.

"Is what true?" Barry asked, staring at beakers of chemicals with childlike curiosity.

Wally decided to just straight up ask him. "Are you a killer now?"

Barry yelped. Looking to Hal for help.

Hal didn't feel like being a spin doctor. "Does it matter?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I need to know if you are killers or not!" Wally snapped, refusing to back down.

"Killer implies they didn't deserve it," Hal didn't care to hide it.

Wally felt his blood run kill. "You killed someone?" Did one of the heroes he looks up to become a murder, when it wasn't needed.

"I've had to in the past. I am a soldier, remember?" That's what Hal saw himself as.

"But you weren't a hero then," Wally shuddered.

"I am both a hero and a soldier," Hal laughed. He was extremely proud of that fact.

Wally didn't like the idea of the Justice League killing they never needed to before. What happened during the three years since he was aware? He felt like he was in some sort of twisted corrupt version of the world he once knew.

Barry looked down sadly. "The first kill Hal made as the Green Lantern was all my fault. I couldn't protect myself and I was being beaten to death. He did it to save my life."

Wally looked at his uncle, and instead of seeing him as the hero he grew up loving he looked at him like a child needing help. Needing to be protected. Was that why the League was babying the scarlet speedster?

Barry went to Hal's side. Waiting for Wally to respond.

Wally did something similar, going to stand beside his aunt for backup.

"Please. Say something," Barry teared up.

Wally wanted to live with his aunt. "I need some time to think."

"Don't go," Barry begged.

"I want to live with Aunt Iris," Wally said, not feeling safe with returning to the League.

Hal glared at him. The League was a perfect family, who wouldn't want to be a part of it? Was something wrong with Wally's brain?

"Please, I want you back. I promise to be whatever you need," Barry continued to beg. He didn't want to lose his family.

"She's my aunt," Wally defended his actions.

"I'm your uncle," Barry said with sadness in his eyes.

"Not anymore. I left you for being the Leagues loyal lapdog," Iris snapped with hate. Though not as harsh as she usually would. She couldn't, not after seeing the way Barry was treated first hand.

"Please don't leave me," Barry said. Partly to both of them.

"You have the League to care for you," Iris mocked.

Hal glared at her, ring glowing and ready to attack if she doesn't close her mouth. He put up with her show mocking the League but he would not stand for it happening right in front of him.

Wally panicked as a horrible realization washed over him. That the League had changed, and not for the better. "If I don't go with them I think Hal's going to kill you," He whispered to his aunt.

"Don't go," Iris didn't want him to get hurt or brainwashed by the League.

"If I don't you'll be hurt. And I want to help Barry," Wally said. Anyone with half a brain could tell something was wrong with Barry. Did nearly being beaten to death give him brain damage?

"Be careful," Iris advised her nephew, wishing she could keep him safe. Aware that if she kept fighting that the League might just decide to kill her and take Wally.

Barry lept for joy when Wally approached them. Becoming even happier when Wally hugged him.

Barry hugged back tightly. "Never leave me. Please."

Wally looked up, what happen to his uncle.

Barry never ever wanted to let go. He looked at Iris and imaged how wonderful it would be if she took him back too.

Iris saw him as pitiful. "Don't let them hurt you, Wally."

"I won't," Wally promised, sending a glare at Hal.

Iris smiled at how brave Wally was, wishing she could help him some how. She needed to act soon.

Hal placed a hand on Barry's shoulder. Smiling at his little brother. He noticed that Wally was avoiding eye-contact with him and wondered what was going on in the kids mind. Hal lightly moved Wally away from Barry. Giving the youngest speedster a dark look.

Needless to say, Wally really didn't like this. He saw Barry try to hug him again, but Hal held him back and forcefully hugged Barry instead.

"Group hug?" Barry requested.

"No. You're having hugs with me right now," Hal growled.

"Come on, I haven't seen Wally in years," Barry whined. "He wants the attention."

"Be still. Be silent," Hal ordered, and Barry instantly did so.

Wally felt sick to his stomach. What did he just witness happen? He looked over at Iris, and saw his aunt clenching her fists.

Hal loved it. Smirking at Iris and Wally.

A soft whimper escaped Barry's lips despite his forced silence. He wanted Wally back. And Iris...

"Hush little brother, I have you," Hal assured him.

This was too much for Wally. No longer caring about the consequences, he tried to physically separate them.

Hal pushed him away. "What is your problem?" He hissed.

Wally continued to glare at Hal. "He doesn't want you to touch him."

"He loves it. Don't you, Bar?" Hal asked his little brother.

Barry nodded meekly.

Wally knew he was lying. What happened his his former mentor?

Bruce walked into the room, appearing frustrated. "Is everyone done here?" He needed to return to his work.

"Yeah, we are," Wally said, knowing no good will come from staying here.

"I agree," Iris said, leaving. She had to make some calls, the others will want to know what is going on.

Bruce came over, seeing Hal possessively holding Barry. "What happened?"

"I hugged Barry, and Hal grabbed him away," Wally said plainly.

"I wanted Barry," Hal growled.

"You've had him for years," Wally glared him him. Not liking how Hal acted like Barry didn't deserve a choice in the matter.

"And I'm not giving him up," Hal growled again.

"Harold, that is enough!" Bruce snapped, using Hal's full name so he knew was not happy about this.

Hal flinched, and reluctantly let go of Barry. Sending hateful glares at Wally.

Bruce would have a talk with Hal when they got back, not liking his behavior. The boy could be such a brat sometimes.

Barry hugged Bruce in thanks, before going back to Wally. The scarlet speedster loved spending time with his best friend, but he didn't like not being allowed to move.

Bruce smile at this, Barry was so sweet. Though he was not happy with Hal. If the Green Lantern keeps this up he won't allow him to have so much time with Barry. They didn't need Barry developing a fear of any of them, or thinking he's being constrained.

^o^

The group returned to the Watchtower in relative silent. No one seemed to have anything to say.

As the zeta tube powered off Barry approached Bruce. "Can Wally and I go out to eat? Please?"

"I think Wally needs some time to rest," Bruce replied smoothly, ready for this.

"Yes sir," Barry immediately baked down.

"You and him can eat in the kitchen if you want," Bruce suggested, needing the two gone so he could speak with Hal in private.

Barry nodded, taking Wally's hand to lead him there. Which Wally allowed since honestly he just wanted to get himself and his uncle as far away from Hal as possible.

Hal went to storm off, but Bruce grabbed him by his shoulder. "We need to talk about your attitude."

"I know..." Hal sighed, he hated getting in shit.

"Hal you know why I allowed you to take care of Barry right?" Bruce asked, not letting go.

"Because he's my best friend and he trusts me?" Hal guessed.

"Yes. I also do it since you are the closest in age and are like a brother to him, but today I saw you acting like a spoil brat -being emotionally manipulated by a mere child," Bruce frowned, giving a warning look to Hal. Furious with him. He had thought Hal had been maturing the last few years.

Hal flinched. "Wally has an irrational hatred of me and wants to keep Barry and I apart," he defended his actions. Almost wishing Bruce would beat him up like he usually does, instead of lecturing him.

"So you were unable to be more emotionally mature than a child," Bruce made sure to make Hal feel as small and pathetic as possible.

"Look. I'm sorry," Hal groaned. "You know how I am with Barry. I literally gave up everything to take care of him. My non hero friends, most of my hobbies, and even my official duties as a Green Lantern."

"I know and understand -but I expect you to be a professional. If you prove you can't keep a proper eye on Barry and Wally I will find someone else who can," Bruce said darkly. "Do you understand?"

Hal felt his heart break. "Yes sir..."

"I am sorry, I respect you but I feel like if you are unable to control your emotions you will be given forced time on leave," the dark knight warned, he cared about Hal and saw him in the same light as he did Jason and Dick.

Hal went pale. "You wouldn't," in the League 'on leave' was code for lock down.

"Don't worry, I will only remove your ring from you, and remove you from any roster duty," Bruce assured him, then chuckled darkly. "Unless you prove to be a threat of course."

Somehow Hal couldn't trust him to keep his word. "Yes sir. Sorry sir."

"I will give you another chance, but I need you to be careful," The leader of the League said in a warning tone.

"What am I supposed to do?" He didn't have a life outside of Barry, except training and missions.

"I don't know or care, but either shape up or ship out," Bruce snapped at him.

Hal visibly flinched. Hating this. Hating Wally.

Bruce easily read his emotions. "You blame Wally for this, don't you?"

He didn't want to admit it, but Hal knew lying would just get him in more trouble. "Everything was perfect before he got here."

"Barry seems happier now," Bruce pointed out. Hoping to show Hal that this wasn't a bad situation they were in. Bruce didn't want any of the people he cares about to be suffering inside.

Hal hated hearing that. "I was doing my best..."

The dark knight put a comforting hand on the green lantern's shoulder. "Now we have have Kid flash help Barry stay stable."

This just made him feel sick. "Yes sir," Hal sighed, planning to go get drunk once this talk was done. He needed something to get rid of this horrible feeling he was experiencing. This was somehow worse than how he felt when he killed someone the first few times.

"You are dismissed," Bruce said, figuring Hal just needed time to adjust.

Hal went to the Watchtower bar and started doing shots. Eventually abandoning that in favor of just drinking straight from a bottle. He stayed there for over an hour before starting to stumble drunk to his room. On the way he nearly fell over Wally.

Wally try to get away, afraid of him. "What do you want?"

"Huh?" Hal looked at him, having not even realized he was there at first. "Oh. It's you. Too drunk to read to you if that's what you want."

"Hey, you're the one that bumped into me!" Wally snapped at him.

Hal laughed like it was the funniest thing he's ever heard. "Speed bump," Hal slurred out a joke, starting to pull Wally to his room. "Alright. Alright. I'll tell you a story."

Wally didn't like this, wondering if he could trust him. He has heard once that people have no filter while drunk... maybe he can learn something from this 'story time'. If he played his cards right that is. He just hoped Hal wasn't a violent drunk.

Hal brought him to his room and sat him on the bed gently. "Since You were soooo interested in the fact that I killed someone I figured I'd tell you what happened," he took a swig from his bottle. "It was hell. We were fighting this group of all our most dangerous villains. I was fighting Sinestro when I heard Barry call out for help. It was the most horrible sound I ever heard. I flung Sinestro away and... oh god..."

Wally stood up, not liking where this story was going.

Hal ignored that. "He was laying there. Helpless. His body broken. I thought he was dead at first as Grodd kept beating on him," Hal threw the bottle against the wall. "I did what I had to to save him." Some tears fell down his cheeks at the horrible memory.

Wally knew what that meant. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to be in that situation.

"Everyone was doing it," Hal defended himself. "I saw it. Batman was the first -bashed Joker's head in like a melon. It was sick. That was like some kind of trigger for the rest of us that it was ok to do it. After we all somehow survived, Barry was rushed to the emergency wing. I stayed by his side for three days until he finally woke up."

"That's horrible -and I mean that- I'm sorry you went through that," Wally sympathized with him, offering him a hug. That must have been a living nightmare.

Hal was staring at the ground. "And Barry never recovered from it. You know. Barry had to take time off being a hero for a few months due to his injuries. But that's a tale for another time."

Wally didn't want to believe that. But maybe his former mentor's injuries were really that severe?

Hal started stumbling out of the room. Too drunk to even remember what he had been doing in there. He was tired. So... so tired.

^o^

Dear UN chairman,

It was not a kidnapping, I assure you. This is all a big misunderstanding. One which I have done my best to correct. The child in question is the once thought to be deceased sidekick known as Kid Flash. His Aunt, Iris West, and the League are currently in negotiation as to who Wally will be living with. Everything is being done by the book.

If you have anymore questions or concerns, we are more than willing to answer. You have our full co-operation.

-Leader of the Justice League, Bruce Wayne

^o^

Mist: What happened three years ago. Is Wally going to be ok?

Kaz: Find out soon.

Mist: Next chapter will be a big one. Let the rebellion commence.


	6. Rebellion

disclaimer: Don' known YJ.

^o^

Mist: We're back!

Kaz: With a new chapter!

Mist: We hope you all enjoy! We worked hard on this one!

^o^

Chapter 6: Rebellion

^o^

The room fell silent after Hal stumbled out, leaving Wally with even more questions than had been answered. What the hell happened during the three years he's been dead? Why does he remember things that apparently never even happened? Wally was also feeling so confused about the way the League was acting. It was clear that they were keeping secrets from him. But why? Now he knows that almost everyone in the League killed someone, thanks to Hal's drunken story. They crossed a line that you can't uncross. Is that why they were all so screwed up?

As Wally was thinking, the TV suddenly turned on by itself.

"Great, now the electronics are acting up," Wally complained, going over to pick up the remote when...

It suddenly change to the Three Scrooges, "Hello, hello, hello..." It changed to Disney channel. "Wall-e." Then a old documentary. "West." Then a blank scene.

Wally gulped, trying to stay calm. "Things bugging out. Almost like it can see me."

It switched to a show with a man grinning on the screen. "Oh, but I can see you."

"Oh shit, a super villain!" Wally exclaimed, he ran to the door and found it locked. He was about to try vibrating through it when...

It switched to a sixty's scifi show. "We come in peace."

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Wally asked. He'd hear this thing out for now, but he was staying next to the door.

It goes to an infomercial, "To help you." before muting it self so that the rest isn't heard.

"Help me?" Wally asked. "No need for that, whoever you are. I'm doing fine."

It then went to a fantasy movie. "You are in grave danger," the television said.

"From what?" Wally asked it. This was just getting weird, he's talking to a TV! Well, more likely someone was using the TV as a medium to speak to him -but it was still freaking him out! Wally wondered if it was talking about Hal. Since the Green Lantern was clearly insane.

"The league is," A baseball movie, then a British show. "Completely and utterly mad."

"Well, Barry seems more broken. But I'll agree on Hal being a madman," To think he used to look up those two.

It goes to a Disney cartoon (Alice in wonderland). "Everyone here is mad," It changed to what appeared to be a propaganda commercial, introducing the members of the Justice League.

Wally was taken aback by this.

A fantasy movie was next. "They're messing with forces beyond their understanding."

Wally was freaked out by this but before he could question it Batman walked in.

It continued the movie so it appeared as though Wally was just watching tv.

"Hello, Wally," the dark knight greeted formally. "May we talk for a bit? I understand you and Hal are having a fight."

"Hey, I was fine until he drunkenly ran into me," Wally claimed, trying to keep calm.

Bruce sighed. "Did he do anything to you?" He knew Hal made dumb decisions while drunk or mad. And he was both.

Wally shrugged. "He just told me a story, it wasn't very good."

"Yes. He's not very coherent when drunk. Half the time he makes up garbage," Bruce said, hoping that if Hal revealed something he could disprove it this way. "He once claimed he slept in a meteor for a month."

"Ok, thank you," Wally replied, even though he didn't believe Bruce. The pained expression on Hal's face was all the proof he needed that the horrible event he described actually happened.

"It's alright," Bruce saw that Wally didn't look too upset. Hal must have not said anything to cause problems this time. "Hal really is a good person. He just never got over seeing Barry dying twice. He blames himself. Thinks he should have been there to protect him."

"Barry dying twice?" Wally asked, confused.

Bruce sighed, he shouldn't have said that. "Barry almost died twice in the span of three months. It was hard on all of us, but Hal took it the hardest."

"How?" Wally questioned.

"You don't want to know," The dark knight didn't think the kid was ready.

Wally wasn't sure how to feel about all of this.

"When you're ready I'll tell you more," Bruce promised. "But right now all that matters is that Barry is safe and happy."

"I guess," Wally sighed. Wishing he knew more.

"I'm glad we're on the same page," Batman smirked.

Wally was upset his uncle was acting up, Iris divorced his mentor, the league is mad, and three of his best friends are dead, and the team was gone. Even Artemis.

"Have you decided who you want to live with?" Bruce asked him. "The League is more than willing to take you in."

"I guess, but can I still see auntie Iris?" He asked, hoping for a yes.

"That wouldn't work out. She's an enemy of the League and I don't want her influencing you," Bruce told him sternly.

"She is my aunt!" Wally snapped, offended.

"And now you can have an even better family," Bruce offered.

Wally did not like the way he said it. "She is still my family."

"It's us or her, Wally," Bruce frowned. "You have until the end of the week to decide."

Wally clenched his fist, hating this situation. Though he kept his mouth shut for the time being since he didn't want to run the risk of the League deciding to hurt Iris in revenge. Considering how crazy they all are.

Bruce led Wally out and to the Watchtower monitor room, showing him an image of his city.

"The League has done good work. Crime is at a all time low and things just keep getting better," Bruce bragged.

"What about the light?" Wally questioned. Remembering the horrors the Light did.

"Defeated years ago," Bruce chuckled darkly.

"How?" He asked, wondering why Bruce was saying it the way he did. Maybe the League was even more screwed up than he thought.

"Maybe another day," Bruce deflected.

Wally didn't like any of this. His mind was a blaze of questions and theories.

Bruce pat his head. "So cute."

"No, you can't use me to attract chicks," Wally joked, trying desperately to lighten the mood.

The leader of the League chuckled at that. "I'm glad you still have a sense of humor."

Wally shivered in fear at the sound of the frightening laugh.

Batman's grin widened. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were afraid of me."

"Isn't that why you wear that batman suit?" Wally asked, trying to change the topic.

"To make criminals fear me. Not to frighten my family," he replied smoothly.

"You're half right," Wally stepped back. What was up with the way Bruce spoke? The way he acted like the League was a 'family'.

"What do you mean?" Bruce pat the boys shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Wally snapped.

Bruce pinned Wally. "Don't tell me what to do."

Wally tried to run, and when that didn't work he changed tactics. "Please, let me go."

"Just be still," The dark knight growled.

Wally started to cry, wanting to be free. So Bruce held him tightly and pet his head to comfort him. The small speedster hated this, but forced himself to calm down in hopes that Bruce would stop. Wally didn't know if this was a sign that Bruce was a paranoid man, or a violent sociopath. Considering his actions then it could really go either way. Or both.

"That's a good boy," The dark knight praised. He always was great with children.

An idea popped into Wally's head in order to stop this. "Do you have any pictures of the others? I don't have any anymore and I..."

"Say no more," Bruce gave him a reassuring smile, and began to drag him to his lab. Showing him his family album. "You can have one, if you want," Bruce offered.

Wally did so, picking out a picture with all of the original sidekicks together. "Thank you. I miss them so much. I feel like I just saw them a few days ago."

"Your mind is in a strange place," Bruce said, putting a comforting hand on the boys back.

Wally barely held back a flinch. "I wish I knew what was real or fake."

"Just trust what I tell you," Bruce instructed.

"This better not be some dumb test to test my loyalty by you," Wally told him with a glare, still a little sore from the simulation all those years ago.

"I'm always open about my intentions," he lied.

"So this world is real?" Wally asked.

"Yes it is, the only real world," The dark knight promised.

"Okay, I'll believe you," The shrunken speedster replied, wishing that it wasn't true more than anything in the world.

"That's a good boy," he cooed, petting him.

Wally felt like throwing up at that.

"Just trust my every word. It's for the best," Bruce said darkly.

Wally whimpered, wanting to see his friends but all he had was a picture.

Bruce felt that Wally was way to resistant still. "I'll have to get J'onn to help." He mused to himself.

"What?" Wally didn't like the idea of someone messing with his brain.

Bruce smirked. Having Wally attached to them will help things greatly, but that will have to wait for later -right now he needed to comfort Wally and get him to actually want to stay with them instead of his heartless aunt. "There's some people I'd like you to meet, come with me."

As they walked down the hall Wally neatly folded the photo and put it in his pocket. Where was be being brought?

^o^

Turns out it was to a room with a door marked 'Beta Team Clubhouse'. What? Wally was barely about to comprehend what he just read before Bruce shoved him inside of the room. Once inside Wally was shocked -and a little happy- to see some of the members of the Team.

With a speedsters eyes, Wally scanned the room. To his shock he saw Roy -Still in his Speedy costume-, Zatanna, Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, Bat Girl, and... Aqua Girl.

This... this made no sense. Aqua Girl was dead.

Wally zoomed over to the group, stopping in the middle of them. "Hi!" He greeted loudly, trying to stay calm and not let anyone know how freaked out he was over everything that was happening to him. "Anyone remember me?"

"No should we?" Jaime asked, he heard about flash having a partner but never meet him since kid flash was dead before he joined.

Wally flinched, he guessed that Jaime was someone he never actually met in the real world.

Someone knew him though. Speedy hugged his old friend.

"This is Kid Flash," Speedy told the group. "He was a sidekick until three years ago when he... disappeared. Man, I can't believe you're back. I missed you."

Wally looked disappointed, were his memories fake after all? "Sure am surprised to see you here, thought you and the league weren't on good term?" He inquired, returning the hug to the larger boy.

"Not on good terms? Oh, that's right," Speedy looked at his friend sadly. "I guess the last thing you'd remember of me is my fight with Green Arrow. Don't worry, we've made up."

"Really, that's great," Wally said, should he asked if this is the original Roy or the clone? No... he seems so happy. Wally didn't want to ruin it.

"Ya, and now I help train these guys," Speedy explained, pointing to his team. "This; Is Beta Team."

"Beta? Catchy," Wally grinned. Why did he and the others never come up with a cool name for their team? Then again apparently 'his team' never existed...

"Hi, I'm Jaime. The second Blue Beetle," Jaime greeted the new comer. "I'm the first Blue Beetle's apprentice."

Apprentice? He thought Ted Kord was dead...

"I'm Zatanna, I'm a magician," The girl introduced herself. "I'm studying under my dad, Zatara."

"Batgirl, I'm kind of training under Batman," The oldest girl said. Wally noted that she gave no real name, even with identities being more lenient now.

"I'm Wonder Woman's sidekick. Wonder Girl!" An energetic blond cheered. "But ya. Call me Cassie. Everyone on the team does."

"Guess I'm last," A voice said behind Wally. "I'm Aquagirl. You probably remember Aqualad, I'm an old friend of his from before he... Um. My name is Tula."

Wally spun around and stared at her for a few seconds. Then he fainted for the second time that week.

Roy caught him, and picked up the smaller sidekick. "I'll take him to the med bay, he much have been overwhelmed by seeing so many people at once."

Before he could act on this, however, Barry walked into the room and saw them. "What happened?" He demanded to know, zipping over in the blink of an eye.

"All we did was introduced ourselves, and after Tula he just fainted," Roy explained.

Barry frowned, thinking of why.

"I told him I was a friend of Aqualad," Tula admitted.

"It's a bad memory for him," Barry told her, then looked at the team. "Please, don't mention any of the dead sidekicks again. Wally's been through hell."

Speaking of the small speedster, his eyes were fluttering open. Wally looked around confused, but stopped on his uncle.

"Did I pass out again?" Wally asked him.

"Ya, but it's ok, I'm here," Barry told him. "Do you want to go lay down? Or are you feeling better now?"

"I want to stay here," Wally replied, standing himself up. He was sick of being stuck in the med bay.

Roy knew he couldn't hide Tula, but maybe if he saw the girl without so many strangers that might help? "If Wally is to meet Tula, maybe he should only meet her in a smaller group, more one on one." he suggested.

"I'm fine," Wally frowned at Roy. "I just... I got her and Aqualad mixed up. I thought she was dead and he was alive. I'm sorry..."

"Yeah, reminders like that can be problematic, you okay buddy right?" He asked, he wasn't going to lose his speedster friend again. He took the cadmus event personally, if he didn't let his pride force him to walk out the three might be alive.

"I'll be fine, just need time to adjust," Wally smiled. "It's funny. I've seen everyone here. I know their powers. I've seen them fight. But they don't know me. I was just watching this whole time thinking I was there too."

"That's got to be interesting," Roy said, he did wonder how that would make thing with his friend, would Wally think he was still his friend? "We're friends still, right buddy?"

"Of course!" Wally insisted, "We'll never not be friends!"

Barry smiled, glad his nephew was ok. He then saw Batman motion for him to come to him, so he left the group and made his way over without worry. It seemed Wally was in good hands.

"Everything ok?" Batman asked him when he arrived.

"Wally was confused, he thought Aqualad was the one who lived, and Aqua girl died," Barry explained, frowning. "At least he's happy right now. But I'm worried about him."

"Hush, little one, don't fret," Batman assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But we need to talk. It's about the blood test. Wally's genetic material matches, but his atomic structure seem off."

Barry's eyes widened. "Is he going to be ok?" He asked. This couldn't be happening, he couldn't lose Wally again.

"I am not going to lie, I have no idea. But if it was fatal I think he'd likely be dead already. It might be a side effect of the speed force, but I don't know how it would change," Bruce replied, atomic structure wasn't something that could just change, without magic effect it.

"Maybe he was turned into matter in the speedforce, and had to be put back together when he was spit back out?" Barry guessed, glancing at his sidekick. A little of his former genius shining through.

"It's possible," Batman agreed, frowning. "I will look into it."

"Is it going to affect the project at all?" Barry asked, concerned for his partner. "I don't want him to be left out. I can't watch him die again."

"Maybe," Bruce admitted. "But don't worry. Worse comes to worse we've been working on getting Dr. Fate on our side. Once that happens we could get him to change Wally's structure to a workable one."

Barry nodded. "Just make it happen," He begged the dark knight. "I can't lose anyone else. Iris already hates me. Jay wants nothing to do with me. I can't lose Wally too!"

"Patience Barry, the project is still a while from completion," Bruce put a comforting hand on Barry's shoulder, knowing if they rush it they would only ruin all their hard work.

"Of course, I can be patient," Barry promised, then changed the subject. "What do you think of this whole mess with Iris?"

"I say if we succeed, we can just out last her," Bruce smirked.

Barry visibly shuddered, which convinced Bruce that he needed to change the topic. The Dark Knight hugged the Scarlet speedster warmly.

"I will look into getting her to stop attacking the League on that show of hers," Bruce assured him.

"Let me know if there's a way I can help," Barry offered, he looked over at Wally and saw the child laughing with the rest of the Beta Team. "Look how happy he is now. Can he join the Beta Team?"

"Of course," Bruce chuckled. This was good. If Wally had others to hang out with then Bruce will have an easier time balancing Barry's time with people so Hal will get less angry all the time about not getting to be with Barry. All Bruce wanted was to keep his little family happy.

Forever.

^o^

Iris was waiting in a dark alley, as it was one of the few place she could go without having to worry about the city security spying on them. It was a filthy and dark place, very unlike her usually clean and structured life. She has grown numb to all of it over time. With all the sick things she's seen, this was nothing. And after today she had a new horrible event to add to that every-growing list.

There was a gust of wind and a speedster was standing in front of Iris. But it wasn't Barry.  
"Cold will be here in a few minutes," The speedster said. "He wanted to watch Hartley go home. Make sure he was safe. Speaking of safe, are you ok? I heard you really pissed Green Lantern off. Did he hurt you?"

"No, he wouldn't hurt me yet physically, yet," Iris replied, sighing. "But I bring bad news. That kid is Wally. And the League took him with them."

"There was an anomaly at the same time they found Wally," The man explained. "I investigated the area once the League was done. I found trace speedforce energy, so the speedforce was opened there."

"So it did send him here?" Iris felt sick. "That will only feed Barry's delusion that Wally being alive again is his prize for the atrocities the League has committed."

The man shook his head at this. "If Wally can returns, then what's to stop any other speedster from doing the same? Damn, now killing Barry sounds like it would just be pointless."

"If we don't find a way to stop Batman's plan, that won't even matter," Iris said formally. "And they keep finding our members. So many are dead already. The only reason I'm alive is because Barry still has the hots for me. You're alive because they don't know you exist. And Cold's only alive because you managed to save him when the Rogues were slaughtered. As for Barry is particular, your rage at him is misplaced."

"Come again?" The speedster raised an eyebrow under his costume.

"He's just the League's little puppet," Iris explained, thinking about what he saw. "Barry is... not himself anymore. This was the first time we've had a conversation alone in three years. He acted like a five year old. And then Green Lantern assaulted him and even put a collar around Barry's neck and squeezed when he got mad."

The man was taken aback. "That's just sick."

Cold ducked into the alleyway. "Hey Iris, Zoom. Did I miss anything?" He asked.

"Not really," Zoom -the speedster- replied. "Hartley get home safe?"

"Ya," Cold replied shortly. "Walked home with his new friends."

"Cold, why don't you tell him you're alive?" Iris asked the former Rogue leader, now co-leader with her and Zoom to the Rebellion. "You were like father to Hartley. I'm sure he'd love to know you're alive."

"He belongs to the League now, kid wouldn't want anything to do with me," Cold sighed.

Zoom sighed. "A lot of people seem to have lost perspective with the 'heroes'." He knew that until he lost the use of his legs to them, he thought they were still heroes. He needed to lose the use of them for him to see the obvious.

"So what's this stuff about Kid Flash being alive again?" Cold asked. He's been away until that day, so he didn't know much about it.

"Seems the speedforce spit him out, or something," Iris explained. "And now Barry's convinced that the speedforce returned Wally to him as a trophy for 'all the good the League has done'. Sick, isn't it?"

"I know, he really was a good kid," Cold said, he wonder what lies the League was telling Wally. Corruption was supposed to be a villain's job, not the League's. "Hopefully he can at least save himself."

"He suspects the League, Wally went without a fight because he realized Green Lantern was going to attack me," Iris was proud of how brave her nephew was.

"Zoom, do you think your be able to take flash on in a fight soon?" Cold asked, knowing that he was the only one that could keep up.

"According to my calculations, I can match his top speed," Zoom said. "But he's been doing this a lot longer and is sure to have tricks up his sleeve. But if I can catch him off guard, or after he's already done something tiring. I could stand a real chance."

"I'll see if I can do anything to help you," Iris said, knowing that the flash was not easy to beat despite his stupidity. "Don't forget he knows speed clones."

"That's why I can't beat him at full power," Zoom replied. "He's the fastest speedster."

Cold shook his head. "I've seen what he's capable of first hand, been through what he's capable of," The man looked down at himself, remembering how it looked to see his own organs out of his own body. "Only one who could have helped you fight him properly is Hartley with that music of his. But after what happened..."

Iris sighed, she hated feeling useless. Other than revealing stuff the league wanted secret she felt like she was the weak link here. If only they could get Wally away and train him. Then he could help them defeat the League.

Zoom seemed to know what she was thinking. "We'll save Wally, heck you'll probably be the one to do it," he told her. "You're the bravest woman I know, Iris. Not many people could do the things you do. And none of what we've accomplished could have happened without you."

Iris smiled. "Thank you, I just wish I could help you with combat," She said, knowing that she was the physically weakest one.

"That sharp tongue of yours is always giving the League the lashing they deserve," Zoom winked at her.

Cold rolled his eyes at the two. It was clear to him that Zoom liked Iris, but the reporter had her own love. Her love at hating her ex.

"We can do this, I know we can," Zoom told Iris.

"Thanks partner," Iris smiled. "I have to go now. Work. I'll see you at the next meeting."

"Of course," The speedster said, waving as she left.

Once she was gone he said goodbye to Captain Cold and took off as well.

^o^

Dear Batman,

This is certainly an odd situation. People do not normally return from the dead. As such there is not an official protocol for this, so we will leave it to the Justice League to decide. Just make sure that he does obey the laws that the League made. Remember he is your responsibility.

-Your friend the U.N. chairman.

^o^

Mist: Iris has a rebellion? Who saw that one happening?

Kaz: At least one person. We did hint at it.

Mist: Does anyone wonder what will happen next?

Kaz: Hopefully.

Both: Enjoy and review!


	7. Devoted

Disclaimer: Same as before.

^o^

Mist: No time for talking -this is a week late :(

Kaz: Enjoy!

^o^

Chapter 7: Devoted

^o^

The following day.

The Watchtower used to be a quiet place. Very few heroes were there regularly outside of monitor duty and the weekly meetings. Now it was a lively place -and home to the heroes of the Justice League. As Wally has learned, after the identities of the League were exposed they all decided to stay in the Watchtower, as it was the safest place for them. A new living wing was built to house the heroes, including bedrooms a living room, the Beta teams hang out room, a large kitchen, and a more home-like dining area. There was also a room that was still in construction, but no one would tell Wally what exactly was in there.

Inside the living room, Wally sat watching TV with his former mentor -the Flash. Though the man was in his civvies at the moment.

As Barry went to change the channel, Wally noticed something on Barry's neck.

"Is that a tattoo?" Wally asked, surprised.

Barry grinned, and moved his shirt so Wally could see the full image of the Justice League symbol tattooed to his neck. "Isn't it great? Everyone on the League has one."

"I guess friendship bracelets weren't enough?" Wally tried to joke. Unable to shake the word 'marked' from his head when he looked at it.

"Tattoos last forever, just like devotion to the League," Barry grinned happily. "You'll get one after the paperwork for you to live with the League is all done. You still want to live with us, Right?"

Before Wally could answer, Hal walked into the room.

"Hi Hal!" Barry greeted happily.

"Hey lil buddy," Hal pulled Barry into a tight hug.

"Hi," Wally greeted the Green Lantern awkwardly, not knowing how Hal would be with him today. Though he was happy for the distraction.

Barry snuggled into Hal's hug. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to see how my favorite speedster is doing with the littlest speedster," Hal said, wanting to stay close to Barry. Not caring for Wally really.

"I'm so happy to have someone like me again," Barry grinned at him.

"And you little guy?" Hal asked Wally, figuring he would see what Wally have to say since he made Barry so happy. No matter how jealous he was getting of the young speedster.

"Board. I want to go outside," Wally replied.

"Don't you want to spend time with Barry?" Hal asked, not sure why the younger speedster was being annoying.

"We'd have more fun outside. Like we used to," Wally frowned.

Hal sighed. "It would be best if you were kept out of the public eye until we've made public knowledge what exactly had happened to you. That make sense?"

"Whatever you say," Barry agreed.

"Come on, it's suffocating in here, can't we go get some fresh air? We could go someone more isolated?" Wally asked, not liking being here even with Barry.

"Can we, Hal?" Barry asked.

"I don't know, you have been under a lot of stress and we're revealing that Kid Flash is alive tomorrow. You don't want to over exert yourself," Hal said, wanting to help him and keep him from having another episode.

"Ok," Barry agreed happily.

"What exactly am I supposed to do then?" Wally asked, not liking being stuck in this place. How was Barry standing this?

"Whatever the League says," Barry replied. It's what he does.

"Odd... mind if I go exploring?" Wally requested.

"Alone?" Hal asked him, sounding hopeful.

"Ya," Wally shrugged.

"That's fine. I want Barry for a few hours anyways," Hal grinned.

"Ok, see you later," Wally said, walking in the hallway figuring he would look into what the hell was going on with the Justice League.

Wally made his way down the hall, looking around. He was still in the residential wing and he felt disturbed to see 'family' style photos of the members of the League all over the place. The pictures seemed normal enough at first glace, but Wally just felt like something was horribly wrong about them. As Wally was walking he suddenly saw an Amazo robot standing in front of Barry's room. Unlocking it for some reason before walking away.

Cautiously Wally approached the open door, the whole time expecting the robot to stop him. When it didn't Wally became a little suspicious, wondering if he should stop. No, this is his first lead as to what was going in with the League. He needed to follow it through. His former mentor has been acting odd ever since he got back and maybe this would explain somethings.

Oh how he wished he hadn't gone inside.

The room was large and brightly coloured. As he walked in auto lights brightened up the room showing him toys placed neatly and kiddy furniture everywhere. Barry's bed was even shaped like a red race car!

"What the hell..." Wally was shocked by what he saw.

Before he could fully process what he was looking at, Wally heard the water in the joined bathroom turn on. Feeling confused, Wally started walking over to see if someone was inside -but was distracted by a set of legos on the ground.

It was Justice League figures, which would be normal, if it weren't for the way they were positioned. All the figures were circled around a Flash figure... which was inside a makeshift cage of some kind made out of blocks and placed as though the Flash figure was in the fetal position.

"Who was playing with these?" He wondered, disturbed by the image. Was Barry recreating something that was done to him?

Knowing that he only had so long before someone found him, Wally walked into the bathroom to find the source of the water. Once inside he didn't see anyone and found it was just the sink that was one for some reason. He was about to just turn off the water and leave, but then he saw a bottle of pills with the new Justice League Logo on them. Quickly he swiped one of the pills and hid it in his pocket so he could analyse it later.

The amazo unit suddenly yell. "MY VISION BEEN IMPAIRED, MY VOLUME HAVE BEEN INCREASE."

Wally jumped, and started to leave worried that the loud robots would attract attention. He exited the room and was about to run -but was grabbed by Batman!

"What were you doing in there?" The dark knight asked sharply.

"Nothing!" Wally said on instinct, doing what any teenager would do when confronted.

Batman gave him a murderous bat-glare and pushed him inside the room and shut the door. "Oh, really," he growled. "I see that Barry's toys have been moved. And the water is running." He picked up the lego figures and placed them on their seats at a lego version of their meeting room.

"It just started on it's own, I think there is a leak," Wally said, squirming around at this.

Batman went to the bathroom and shut off the tap. "Seem find to me."

"It just went off!" Wally insisted, upset that the pipes seem to be working just fine now.

Batman glared, and got angrier when he walked back in and the toys were moved again. "Those are Barry's, stop touching them," he stormed over and picked up the Flash figure and put it back on it's chair, wondering why Wally had laid it on the table in the makeshift cage again.

"It fell!" Wally told him, wondering why he didn't hear it fall over. Terrified over this.

Batman just glared at him again. "I'm not a patient man," he growled. "Now. What were you doing in here?"

"I just wanted to see why Barry has been acting so funny," Wally told him truthfully, not liking this Batman in the slightest.

"He's fine," Batman growled. "Though he has been overwhelmed since you showed up. He needs structure in his life and you are causing confusion."

"I am sorry if my return from the grave is confusing him," Wally said sarcastically, he was angry that he couldn't clear his own brain and the Justice League wasn't helping.

Batman nodded in acknowledgement as he walked around the room organizing a little. "I'm glad we're on the same page," he said. "You should spend more time with the Beta team and let us have our time with Barry."

"I already met them all of them are practically strangers to me, I miss Robin," He said, not bothering to talk to him about who Nightwing is to Batman. Since apparently that never happened.

Batman paused at the mention of his dead child. "As do I," He sighed. Then he saw that a photo was broken. "Damn it!" He swore at Wally, going to pick up the pieces so Barry wouldn't hurt himself on the glass.

It was a family photo of the league.

"What is that?" Wally asked, shocked over it's existence. What happen in those three years; why is everything so different.

"Family picture," Batman showed it to him, guessing that meant the boy didn't break it. Maybe Barry knocked it down while playing and didn't notice? He was a rather clumsy and absent minded child.

Wally didn't want to look at it, it disturbed him. "Huh, looks like it only has the Justice League on it?" Didn't Batman have his own bat family.

"This is our family," Batman replied, looking fondly at the photo. "I'll buy Barry a new frame for it."

"That sounds nice, although I don't think Barry would mind going out and getting it himself," Wally pointed out.

Batman hesitated, but ultimately decided to tell Wally the truth finally. "He can't," he told the small speedster. "Barry doesn't have any money. After his identity was revealed he was fired from his job at the CCPD. Haven't you noticed that he's always here?"

Ya, Wally had noticed and figured it was something like that. But Bruce was a master of disguise and rich, couldn't he have helped Barry and other members of the League start over in new cities and have a chance at a normal life?

"It hasn't been a problem," Batman said, not knowing why Wally didn't respond. "I've taken it upon myself to provide for him and the others who weren't able to keep their jobs."

Wally decided to voice his ideas. "You could have set him up in a new city with a new life." Wondering who else was living under Batman's thumb. He saw a lot of Leaguers around...

"He can't function away from us," Batman sighed.

"It's just a few hours, I think he can manage by himself," Wally wanted to see Barry snap out of this... whatever he was going through.

Batman debated telling him for a minute. "No. Barry can't," He sighed again. "You might be to young to understand but... Shortly after your death there was another incident. One which left Barry quite traumatized. It was bad enough that he had to stop being a hero for a few months to recover. During that time -unknown to us- your Aunt was also changing. Becoming cruel towards Barry and making him miserable. Eventually she kicked him out because she felt frustrated with him. And Barry was too scared to tell anyone, so he just started couch surfing at his villains places and barely caring for his basic needs."

"That is awful -and I mean it- but that doesn't be you should be enabling his problem!" Wally tried to make him see reason. That, and unable to believe his aunt would do that.

"It gets worse," Batman growled. "We finally learned what he was going through and got him out of the situation, but the damage was done. Barry was jumpy and distrusting. Afraid for his safety, and talking like the Rogues. We were trying to regain his trust when 'a vile reporter' decided to reveal the League's identities to the world. Barry went into shock and was unresponsive for just over a month."

Wally narrowed his eyes. "All the more reason to give him a disguise," Barry didn't need to be in an addictive friendship.

"You aren't listening!" Batman snapped. "He still hasn't recovered."

"And having him on a leash will help?" Wally asked.

"His mental state doesn't allow him to be alone," Batman replied. "Doing so would be torture."

"I don't believe that!" He said, Barry was never this childish.

"Look around you," Batman told him. "This is Barry's safe place!"

Wally did. "It looks like a daycare," he said bitterly.

"These toys help calm Barry down when he's stressed," Batman explained. "They make him happy."

"I still think he could be more," Wally couldn't shake idea of Barry as a second father figure, so seeing him so childish wasn't something he wanted to even think about.

"He's happy Like this, which is all I care about," Batman growled.

"Is he?" Wally pressed. "Barry would hate this life."

"He loves it. Haven't you seen how happy he is?" At least before Wally got here he was. Now Barry kept misguidedly trying to be an adult again. And failing to an adorable degree, not that Batman was going to allow that delusion to continue any longer.

"He seems to just be going through the motions," Wally observed. Like Barry was doing these things because that's all he knows how to do.

"It's been two years of this," Batman said calmly.

Wally fumed. "Then he's doing it out of habit."

"Which is a good thing," Batman argued.

"He doesn't do it out of any reason, but he doesn't seem to know any better," Wally clenched his fist, looking around the room some more. Plenty of pictures... but not one of Iris. Which made no sense since Barry's made it pretty clear that he's still in love with her. Though Wally had no proof, he just knew that it was someone else who wouldn't let Barry keep any.

"That's my point," Batman replied smoothly. "Barry doesn't know what's best for him, so we provide the answer."

Wally resisted the urge to punch him. "So can't you at least let him try to think on his own? Barry is a lot stronger than what you're telling me."

"Not anymore. He's helpless on his own," Batman didn't understand why the boy couldn't see reason.

"You don't seem to want to teach him how to take care of himself again," Wally realized. They _liked_ Barry being trapped in this state. They never even _tried_!

"It would be a waste of time," Batman chuckled at the thought.

"How? How is helping a friend in need a waste of time?" The red head asked. Losing his cool completely.

"Because it's easier to just keep him safe and happy," Batman said, thinking it would be obvious.

"Sounds like a gilded cage," Wally sneered.

Bruce smirked at that. "Exactly."

Wally shuddered. "What happen to you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Batman asked him in return.

"You used to respect the other heroes," Wally reminded him. Though Batman wasn't the warmest hero, he still treated others better than this.

"I respect those who deserve it," The Dark Knight replied.

"So why don't you respect Barry?" Wally demanded to know. The Scarlet Speedster had earned respect from the others a long time ago.

Batman rolled his eyes. "Barry's child-like. He doesn't need respect, he needs care."

"I don't believe it's that simple," Wally narrowed his eyes in distrust at him.

"We've made it that simple for him," Batman replied.

Wally hated this. "You hate simplicity, that's why you're a detective."

"It's best for Barry's simple mind," Batman countered.

"He's a genius!" Wally snapped. Hi mentor was a CSI, and one of the brightest minds he knows. If wasn't right what the League had reduced him to...

"Not anymore, now he can't even operate a stove," Batman barely held back a laugh.

"No, I don't believe you," Wally felt his world fall apart.

"Try paying closer attention. Maybe?" Batman mocked.

"What happened to you?" Wally questioned. The Batman he knew and respected was gone, and in his place was the obsessive, controlling, sociopath.

"I've lost two of my sons. And watched someone I care about go from being a happy-go-lucky hero to a paranoid mess and then a broken shell I needed to fix," Batman replied, looking around the room with pride for what he's accomplished with Barry.

Wally took a step back. "And this is a success?"

"My best work," Batman claimed. "Though I admit it was a group effort. Helping Barry really pulled the team together while we were all fighting."

"So what does Barry really think of all of this?" Wally was practically ready to run away.

"Ask him yourself," Batman smirked, knowing Barry loved this.

That smirk made Wally flinch, and he ran like hell. He looked back for a second and saw Batman still smirking sadistically after him. So Wally ran even faster. He needed to find Barry and figure out if what Batman said was true. Wally refused to believe that none of the hero he knew was still there.

After about a minute of running, Wally found Barry in the Watchtower 'living room'. The scarlet speedster was sitting on the floor drawing in a stretch book and talking with Hal.

"Uncle Barry?" Wally tried to get his attention, not believing his hero was so childish.

"Ya," Barry looked over to him.

"What are you doing? " Wally asked him.

"Drawing," Barry said simply. Relaxed from just having taken his medicine a few minutes ago.

Wally didn't like the sedated look on his face. "Don't you have something else you want to do?"

Well... Barry liked playing with his legos and other toys, but he didn't want to tell Wally. "This is relaxing. You should try it."

"I don't know," Wally did not have time for this.

Barry just kept drawing.

Wally carefully approached him, taking a moment to take a look at Hal and ensure he wasn't attacking. When the Green Lantern did little more than roll his eyes at his cautious approach, Wally figured he wasn't going to attack. Though Wally realized that could change at any time. Once close enough, Wally looked down to see what Barry was drawing. It was a picture of him and Hal exploring space.

"You ever been space traveling?" Wally asked. He knew his uncle loved space but never had time to explore because of work.

"A few times," Barry replied.

"Can I go?" Wally has never been off world for long periods of time.

"It's our thing," Hal growled, refusing to share Barry anymore.

"You own all of space?" Wally mocked him.

"No. But I'm not taking you," Hal snapped.

"Barry, Hal is being mean to me," Wally said, wanting to ignore the Green Lantern.

Barry froze up. He wanted to help Wally but...

Feeling concerned, Wally knelt down beside Barry. Was he ok? No, not ok. Barry's hands started shaking from the stress. So Wally put a comforting hand on his former mentor's shoulder. For some reason he felt the need to show that he wasn't a threat.

Barry hugged his 'nephew' happily, and the teen hugged him back. That made Barry feel so happy. It was kind of like having a teddy bear that hugs him back.

"Reminds me of when I used to stay at your house when I was starting out," Wally recalled, he was feeling nostalgic about what happened all those years ago.

"Those were the days," Barry sighed wistfully. "You still want to stay with us instead of Iris, right?"

"I want to be with both of you," Wally replied, he didn't want to leave his mentor but had no intentions of staying here. What should he do?

"Iris... doesn't want to be anywhere near me. Remember?" Barry sighed sadly, pulling away from Wally and leaning back against the couch. As he did he felt Hal wrap his arms around him to comfort him.

"I think we can talk this out, Iris was always reasonable," Wally reminded him.

"She's a dirty bitch," Hal rolled his eyes.

"You take that back you bastard!" Wally snapped, there was no way he would just take the idiot of the League mad mouthing his beloved Aunt.

Hal shoved Wally away with a construct. "Never, that bitch broke Barry's heart and dug her heal in," he growled hatefully, tightening his hold on Barry.

Wally caught himself from stumbling, then barreled forward and punched Hal right in the jaw!

Hal recoiled, but quickly darted out and grabbed Wally and pinned him with ease, twisting his arm in a painful way.

"Stop it!" Barry tried to pull Hal off Wally.

"I hate you!" Wally snapped at the Green Lantern. He would remember this.

"I don't care," Hal tossed Wally aside.

Barry rushed to Wally's side. "Are you ok?"

"I don't want to see him ever again," Wally said honestly, hating Hal as much as he hated Batman. Why did Barry put up with him?

Barry looked over at Hal. "He's my best friend. He's almost always with me."

"He has anger issues," Wally tried to reason with Barry.

"So does the rest of the League," Barry remarked, not knowing what he had just revealed. "It's best to be passive."

"What did you say?" Wally asked. What the hell happened to the Justice League.

"It's best to be passive. No one gets angry if you obey," Barry smiled, even more when Hal put a comforting hand on his back.

"I didn't start this but if he try it again I will finished this!" Wally snapped, really not liking seeing Hal grabbing Barry like that. It made him sick with worry over the other speedster's mental health. Being treated like a child couldn't be healthy for him.

"You wouldn't win that fight you brat," Hal growled, more than willing to beat the annoying speedster.

"Please don't hurt him," Barry begged Hal.

Wally was furious over this, but wasn't sure why.

Hal pet Barry's head. "Just because you asked nicely little brother."

"You're not even related!" Wally pointed out, upset over this.

"He's my brother in all but blood," Barry grinned.

"Why?" Wally asked, his fury growing.

"We've always been close, the last few years even more so," Hal held Barry close.

"But you're an asshole!" Wally snapped at Hal. Yes, it was clear to Wally that the Green Lantern was maybe insane, but that didn't give him a right to do the things he does!

Hal smacked him again. "I'm the best big brother ever."

"Yes," Barry agreed. Though Wally saw pain in the scarlet speedster's expression.

Wally clenched his fist and glared at Hal, but didn't say a word. Why was Barry putting up with the way Hal treated him?

"Come with me," Hal ordered Barry.

Barry's eyes glazed over. "Yes, big brother."

Wally just stared, he couldn't believe what happen to Barry. Was this really just brain damage from almost dying? Or something far more sinister?

Hal pulled Barry's arm, leading him out of the room.

"Wait!" Wally didn't want Barry to go with him.

Barry felt a mental pull, his subconscious wanting to stay with Wally. It was all too much for him.

He fainted.

Wally eyes widen as he ran to his uncle's side. "Wake up uncle Barry!"

"I knew you were going to overwhelm him," Hal growled at Wally, picking Barry up to take him to his room.

Wally followed, refusing to take the blame.

Hal brought Barry to his room. "What the hell?" He asked, finding the toys thrown all over the place.

Wally rubbed his shoulders. "What in the world... why is the AC on?" It was full blast, strong enough to force the legos off of the table they were standing on. Though that didn't explain the condition of some of the other toys.

Hal glared at Wally. "Did you do this?" He accused.

Wally just rolled his eyes. "No. Why does everyone keep on blaming me for the station malfunctions?"

"Because Barry always puts his toys away," Hal growled, placing Barry down on his bed and tucking him in.

"He's not your child," Wally said in disgust.

"No, he's my little brother," Hal said, chuckling slightly. "Bruce is the dad."

Wally felt his blood run cold. He didn't want to be here anymore. Didn't want to see what was being done. Didn't want to be involved. He needed to learn what happened here -but who would tell him the truth? Who could he believe and trust among the League... if any of them. Feeling frightened and confused, Wally did the one thing speedsters were always good at.

He ran.

^o^

Dear UN Chairman

We are fully aware that the boy is our responsibility. Should he choose to live with the League. He has shown that he may choose his aunt instead. Which could be a problem, since as you are aware she is currently our primary suspect for the current organizer of these small rebellions that keep taking place.

We plan to investigate more soon, once we have the time. Other problems have surfaced that need our full attention.

Apparently there have been eye witnesses saying they saw Zoom. What do you know of this? Why weren't we informed immediately?

Regards, Bruce Wayne

^o^

Mist: Dun dun dun!

Kaz: We sure learned a lot this chapter.

Mist: True, but with every answer there is a new question. What really happened to Barry? Is the League good? Who is actually still in control of themselves... and not just puppets of stringer?

Both: Find out (Maybe) next time!


	8. Loved'

Disclaimer: See previous

^o^

Mist: This is late, so... enjoy!

Kaz: And review!

^o^

Chapter 8: 'Loved'

^o^

Hal smirked, glad the little brat was gone. Now he could spend some more time with Barry. The one person that made the the worst of these days with the new League bearable. So long as he had Barry, he knew that everything was going to be ok. That he could stay sane. That this screwed up world was one worth fighting for. Because it is the world Barry loves. The world he would be fighting for right now if only he still had his mind.

Then Barry started mumbling in his sleep. Calling out for Wally. Sounding afraid.

Hal growled at this. "No. You only need me."

The scarlet speedster just kept mumbling.

"You're mine!" Hal grabbed him, startling Barry awake.

"Ow..." Barry whimpered.

Hal stayed completely still. Terrified that Barry might have another panic attack. The last thing he wanted was to make Barry feel even worse.

"What's going on?" Barry felt so confused as to why Hal was being aggressive with him.

"Nothing," Hal told him, wanting him to calm down. Trying his best to be as soothing and comforting as possible.

Barry just looked up at him. "Why are you pinning me?" Did he have another episode?

"Nothing, just worried for my little bro," Hal assured him.

"Worried, why?" Barry asked curiously.

"You've been so freaked out since Wally came back, and then when Iris spoke to you you returned to me in a horrible state," Hal hated Iris so much. It was like her favorite pastime was hurting Barry as much as possible.

Barry started crying. "Wally's going to choose her over me, I just know it..."

"You still have me," Hal promised him.

"Always," Barry knew that.

The Green Lantern smiled at that, his little brother is so sweet. "I am sure we can convince him to stay, and if not he clearly didn't care about you at all."

"Don't say that," Barry begged. "Maybe... maybe I should talk to Iris again..."

"No way!" Hal exclaimed, not liking that plan at all. "She hurt you -betrayed you in the worst way possible!"

"I still love her," Barry admitted quietly.

"And that's a problem, you give forgiveness even when the person doesn't deserve it," Hal sighed. The younger heroes big heart was his most endearing trait, but it was also the trait that got him nearly killed all the time and tortured into insanity by Zoom.

"Everyone deserves it," Barry said innocently. "I've forgiven you and the others for what you did to me."

"We did what we did to you for you. She did it for herself." Hal explained, he hated her after what she had done to his best friend.

"What could she have possibly gained from it?" Barry asked him.

Hal sighed, even after all this time Barry refused to hate that harlot. "I don't know, all I know is she betrayed you, and when you were vulnerable she broke your heart."

"Bruce says I'm always vulnerable," Barry remarked.

"And she striked you at your most vulnerable," Hal wanted to protect Barry from the harsh, cruel world.

"Why can't I remember that day very well?" Barry asked curiously. "Or the times after that for a few months?"

"You were under a lot of stress," Hal didn't actually know why Barry's memory of that time wasn't so good. Bruce had told him it was because Barry was subconsciously blocking out the memories to protect himself. That made sense to Hal, there were things he wished his mind would make him forget too.

"Will I ever remember?" Barry asked him.

"I don't know, and hopefully you won't have to," Hal told him.

Barry nodded, trying to understand. "Can you stop pinning me, please?"

"Oh, sorry," he said, letting him go. Hal hadn't even realized he was doing that still.

Barry sat up and stretched.

"So how are you doing, little buddy?" Hal asked warmly.

"Stressed out," Barry admitted.

"Sorry about that," Hal said, rubbing Barry's back.

Barry curled into him. "It's just too much..."

"There there, we can be patient," Hal just did his best to comfort him.

"Patient with what?" Barry didn't understand.

"With your trauma," Hal explained.

"Bruce says I'll never be normal..." Barry said sadly.

Hal hated seeing Barry so sad. "We can make you better though."

"What is better?" Barry asked him.

"A better life."

^o^

Fast footsteps ran across the floors of the watchtower as Wally ran and thought. He thought about what he just saw. What he found in Barry's room. The way everyone in the League is treating him, and -even worse- the way they were treating his former mentor. How was Barry supposed to recover when he's being encouraged to act as childishly as possible. Practically forced to never do anything to better himself. Did Barry even go on missions anymore? Or was he just kept in the Watchtower, like some kind of... pet?

The thoughts had him so distracted that Wally was just running without looking. He barely had time to notice that he was about to run into someone!

Skidding to a stop, Wally looked up and saw Black Canary.

"You okay kid?" She asked him, seeing how upset he was.

"What did you jerks do to Barry?" Wally demanded to know.

"We did nothing but help him," Black Canary insisted.

"Hal smacked me around and insulted Iris, and Barry just stood there!" Wally snapped. He saw the dazed look in his uncles eyes, there was clearly something wrong with him.

"Hal is a moron, plan and simple," Black Canary sighed, knowing that when it came Iris that Hal had no filter.

"That we can agree on," Wally said bitterly.

"We are not your enemy, Wally," Black Canary assured the boy.

"So tell me what you did to Barry!" Wally demanded.

"We had to put him through intense therapy in order to keep him from killing himself, and now we ensure that he stays safe and happy," She explained, deciding that hiding the truth from Wally wouldn't really help in the long run.

Wally was taken aback. "Killing himself?"

Black Canary tried to decide the best way to explain everything. "He was so depressed after everything that happened to him. Losing you. Nearly dying multiple times. Iris divorced him. He was kidnapped. In the end we had to put an inhibitor collar on him."

"An inhibitor collar? That would have made it worse!" Wally exclaimed, nothing was more horrible to a speedster than not letting them run.

"He gave us no other possible choice," She insisted, knowing they made the right decision.

This pissed off Wally. "You bastards!"

"We take care of him," She said, not liking the new Wally. "Not that you would understand."

"I understand just fine," Wally growled at her hatefully, how could anyone approve of this treatment?

"Your still just a child," Black Canary told him. Unimpressed with Wally.

"I'm 21," Wally growled. "I'm just trapped in a teens body."

"Sure you are," Black Canary said, not giving in to his delusion.

Wally glared harder. "I'm leaving," he said. "And I'm taking Barry with me." He'd go to his aunt and get to the bottom of this. Maybe his uncle and her could actually talk without a Leaguer creeping around. And he could get Barry actual help to get him through this, not the 'help' the League's been giving him that is clearly just making him worse.

"No you're not," She snapped, grabbing him by the ear. Treating him like a child.

"Ow ow ow," Wally whined, trying to get away.

"Listen brat, I know you are having a hard time accepting this, and I can empathized with that. But I am not letting you make Barry try to commit suicide again just because you can't accept the world we live in," Black Canary growled, glaring at him.

"I'm not doing anything wrong! Why can't Barry and I go somewhere?" Wally asked in an accusing tone. "Unless he's your prisoner..." Was that why his former mentor never left the Watchtower unsupervised?

"He's at best our patient -he needs us watching us," She said. "Now stop messing things up."

"At best?" Wally mocked. "So what's 'at worst'?"

Black Canary did not want to deal with Wally, the boy was insufferable. "We are the only thing keeping him together."

"Looks to me like you like him in this state," Wally accused.

"What state, happy and healthy?" She asked. Pulling his ear again and glaring harder.

He winced slightly in pain, but stayed strong. "Acting like a little kid and obedient," Wally corrected her.

"He's loyal, and we reward him for that loyalty," She said, knowing that Barry loved the affection he received from them.

"Reward?" Wally gaped. "He looks like he's being punished to me!"

Black Canary slapped him. "Don't you dare!"

Wally swore at her under his breath, his hand lightly covering his face. Did she just... hit him? The Black Canary he knew was never this violent, not with a child. And that's what he was in her eyes right now.

She grabbed him by the ear again. "What did you say young man?"

"Let me go you psycho!" Wally demanded, ear throbbing from being constantly grabbed.

"I won't have you disrespect the League like this," Black Canary warned him. If he made Barry's condition worse...

"Earn my respect," Wally spat at her.

She reacted by kneeing him in the gut, furious with him. Wally gasped and fell to the ground. This confirmed it for Wally that the League were abusive. Before he could retort however...

"What are you doing?" A meek male voice asked.

The two looked up to see Barry staring back with large confused eyes. He was carrying a bag of popcorn and a mug of hot chocolate, as he was on his way to the Watchtower movie theater.

"Sorry Barry, Wally was causing trouble so I decided to treat him a lesson," Black Canary explained softly.

Barry looked scared. "I'm sorry Wally..."

"You did nothing wrong," Black Canary said, she wasn't going to let Barry get worst because of this brat.

Barry started to tear up. "It's because I wasn't watching him," he blamed himself. He never should have left Wally alone.

"He's not your responsibility," She reminded him, knowing that stress did not do well for Barry. He was far too fragile. "Maybe we should just keep him on a tighter leash."

"Yes ma'am..." Barry replied sadly. He hoped Wally liked leashes more than he did.

She sighed at him. "I wasn't being literal Barry."

"Oh..." Barry blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry. Hal puts a leash on me sometimes so-"

"He did what?" Wally freaked out. "You are not a pet!"

Barry hesitated.

"No no, this is just a misunderstanding," Canary said, not wanting this to cause problems. "Isn't it, Barry."

"Y-yes," The scarlet speedster shakily agreed.

"I don't believe you," Wally told him. This was just another thing to add to his list of awful stuff the League is doing to his former mentor.

"Please Wally justbehaveortgeyllhurtyou," Barry told the boy quickly so Black Canary couldn't understand.

Wally's eyes widened. "What?" How did the League fall so far.

"Justcomewithme," Barry told him quickly.

Wally reluctantly went to Barry's side, and when he did Barry quickly excused the two of them and rushed away from Black Canary. Going down the halls to somewhere quiet that they could talk without the rest of the League hearing them.

"How did you piss her off?" Barry inquired, once they were alone.

"I just ran into her, and she ranted at me," He explained.

Barry hugged him. "Just stay by my side," he suggested. "It's best to just be obedient to them."

"I am not someone's pet," Wally growled.

"Not a pet. Family," Barry corrected.

Wally shook his head at him. "Family wouldn't baby a grown man."

Barry looked ashamed. "I can change, I'll do better," he promised, wanting Wally to love him even if it meant giving up the things he likes to do.

Words couldn't describe how much Wally wanted Barry to change back to normal. "Thank you, I love you," He said giving a hug to his uncle. He didn't know why, but he felt like this wouldn't be happening as much as it used to.

Barry hugged back tightly. "I'll get rid of the toys and ask the others to stop it," he promised. "Do you want my old toys?"

"You can keep them, if you want, I just don't think you need them at any moment," He said. Wally would happily burn all those toys to help Barry, but was aware that that level of dependency was too strong to break so easily. "Let's start by looking at what you have, and figure out what you don't need from there."

Barry nodded, then took Wally to his room. "Just put whatever you want in a pile. And anything you want thrown out in another."

"You don't have to throw them out, but I don't like the idea that you have to depend on them," Wally sighed at his former mentor.

"I'm not... dependent," Barry started fidgeting.

Wally put a comforting hand on his arm. "You can keep some of them, but I want to know you are still the Barry I remember."

"Of course I'm..." Barry trailed off.

"Barry, you okay?" He asked as Barry stop talking.

Barry shook his head. "It's nothing," he sat down on his bed and took a breath. "I... the others are always buying me presents."

Wally sighed at that, figuring that was the case. "That's nice, I just don't like the idea of you being a child. I looked up to you."

"I'm sorry..." Barry looked down. "I just... This life is so..."

"I don't blame you," Wally assured Barry, hugging him.

Barry hugged back, then started cuddling him. The feeling instantly calming the broken speedster down.

Wally blushed at this, feeling very uncomfortable. Even though he was the younger one, Barry really was acting a lot younger than him. What the hell did the League do to make Barry behave like this?

"What's wrong?" Barry asked, clearly confused.

"Just not used to you cuddling me randomly," Wally explained, trying not to make Barry think he was angry about it. Since he was angry, just at the League.

Barry looked down meekly. "Sorry, I've gotten used to cuddling all the time with people." Was that something else he'd been to give up?

"I don't mind, but can you give a guy a warning before hand?" He asked, wanting to be friendly. Besides, he's also rather have Barry cling to him than to Hal or any of the other psychos in this morbid Justice League.

"I never have to with... Ok Wally. I will," Barry felt sad.

"You can just ask, uncle Flash," Wally tried to be playful with him.

"I will," Barry agreed, then got up and started playing with his train set to calm himself down from the stress.

"Maybe we should get started on separating out the toys?" Wally suggested. He knew Barry was better than this.

"Which ones?" Barry asked, unable to decide for himself.

Wally looked around the childish room with disdain. "I think we could empty the room quite a bit."

"Make a pile and I'll have it taken out," Barry told him.

The first things Wally grabbed were the duplicate lego figures, since he doubted that Barry would ever miss them. He asked Barry why he had so many of everyone, and the speedster had replied it was for his favorite game and then started playing without answering the question proper. Wally decided to just let him, worried that if he upset Barry that the older speedster would run away.

After the pile of toys start to get a bit bigger, Wally said. "You can donate them to good will or somewhere." Since throwing out perfectly good toys would be wasteful.

"Bruce runs a children's charity," Barry suggested.

Wally smiled, glad Barry was thinking. "He could use these."

Barry nodded in agreement.

^o^

Armed with the amazing power of superspeed, Wally soon had most of the toys in the room in a pile. He did leave a few things for Barry, though, since Barry almost cried when he thought Wally was getting rid of everything. In the end, all that was left was a train set, his art supplies, the Justice League Lego meeting set, the Central City Lego set, and a small container of Lego blocks.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Barry offered.

Wally thought about it. "I might take a Robin and Aqualad figure." He wanted something to remember his friends.

Barry sat in front of the Central City Lego set. "Play with me?" The scarlet speedster requested.

"I guess," Wally sighed. "Mind if I play Robin." Since for some reason there was not a Kid Flash figure anywhere in the room. Wally figured the League took those ones out of the kits before giving them to Barry, since it would have brought up bad memories; and apparently the League only wants Barry to ever feel one emotion. Their version of 'happy'.

Talk about having a smile painted on your soul.

"Sure," Barry agreed, starting to build and play. Using the Green Lantern figure.

Wally really didn't like that, but didn't say anything. Right now Barry was co-operating, and Wally didn't want to ruin it. Instead he just played along and internally tried to plan out how the two of them were going to escape from this awful place.

Barry grinned and hummed happily. Loving having Wally back.

Just then, however, the door opened and Bruce entered. "What is going on here?" He asked with a frown. Normally Barry didn't put all his toys in a pile. Though he would occasionally try to build a fort out of pillows and blankets he'd take from every bedroom in the Watchtower.

"I decided to help Barry," Wally said, not wanting Barry to be hurt.

"Help him do what?" Bruce demanded to know.

"Make his room less childish," Wally smirked a little, amused by the annoyed look on Batman's face.

Bruce narrowed his eyes and walked over to Barry, putting a hand on the blonde's head. "My apologies, Barry, I didn't notice things were this bad." Honestly, Bruce didn't expect Wally to try and take Barry away from them like this.

"Wha?" Barry looked confused.

"Ya, what are you talking about?" Wally asked, annoyed. Not liking seeing Batman touch Barry.

Bruce hugged Barry. "You're not going anywhere," he said possessively before glaring at Wally. "Canary told me about what you were planning."

"Oh, do tell?" Wally rolled his eyes, not caring what he had to say.

"You said you were leaving, and taking Barry with you," Bruce growled, holding Barry tighter and covering the scarlet speedster's mouth to keep him from getting involved.

"Stop that!" Wally snapped. "Barry isn't your play thing!"

Bruce smirked at that. "Sleep," He instructed Barry, and the speedster instantly fell unconscious.

"What did you do?" Wally demanded to know. Was Barry under mind control? Because that would explain a lot about why Barry is acting the way he was, and mindlessly obeying the Leagues every order, and never thinking for himself.

"He was exhausted, I just let him know it was alright to sleep," Bruce replied, placing Barry in his bed and tucking him in gently. Like a parent would for their child.

Wally glared at him. "I don't believe you."

"That is your decision to make," The dark knight said plainly.

Wally tried his best to get to Barry, and wake him up. There was no way the young speedster was going to allow his former mentor to be treated this way anymore!

Bruce knocked him away. "Let Barry sleep, this has been a stressful week for him." After saying this he started putting the toys back where they belong.

This made Wally fume as he watched Batman placing the toys back in their spots. He didn't care what he said! Wally knew that if his uncle had a choice, there is _no way_ he would choose to live this life. But Barry didn't have a choice. Didn't even have enough control of himself to make a choice. So it was up to Wally to save him.

"This is one of his favorites," Bruce glared at Wally, putting a toy train back in it's spot.

Wally was tempted to destroy it, but knew doing so would somehow be turned against him. "He's not some kid to fill your void."

"Yes he is, and he loves it," Batman retorted.

"He's a hero damnit!" Wally snapped at the dark knight.

"Sometimes. When he's having a clear day and we feel like letting him play hero," Batman replied.

"You sick twisted..." Wally trailed off, gritting his teeth. "Barry doesn't belong to you!"

"I've been caring for Barry for years," Batman retorted.

"Clearly he doing so much better," He said sarcastically.

"Well, he hasn't slit his throat since we took him in," Batman growled.

"What high standards you have," Wall said sarcastically.

"When we took Barry in he was a frightened mess, kept begging us to kill him," Bruce paused, the memories still haunting him.

"Don't lie to me!" Wally demanded.

"I wish I was," Bruce said bitterly.

Wally wouldn't believe this. Desperately he tried to wake Barry up.

Bruce dragged Wally of the room. "I told you to stop that!" He snapped.

Wally pushed him away from himself. "I WON'T LET YOU USE HIM!" His uncle needed to be saved from these psychos before it was too late.

Batman smacked him across the face. "I'm not using him!" He snapped. "I care for him!"

"Then let him see Iris," Wally hissed.

"He saw her a few days ago, and you only got to see half of how poorly it affected him," Bruce growled.

"He has to see her, she's his wife," Wally growled. His aunt and uncle were in love and it was wrong of Batman to forcefully separate them.

"She divorced him years ago," Batman rolled his eyes.

Wally wondered if Iris had been forced too. "They need to be closer, she means the world to him."

Batman debated for a moment, but decided he needed to say it. "Not after she revealed his and every other heroes identities to the world."

"She would never do that!" Wally didn't want to believe him.

"But she did," He said with hate in his eyes. "Barry went into shock when he learned. He was unresponsive for just over a month."

"No, Barry wouldn't, he's stronger than that," Wally said, more for himself.

"It was his coping mechanism," Bruce replied darkly. "In time we were able to replace his going unresponsive and trying to hurt himself, with playing with toys."

"No..." Wally was horrified. "Barry would hate this life."

"Which would you rather, Barry trying to kill himself and randomly becoming unresponsive, or him playing with toys?" Bruce growled.

Wally tried to get away from Bruce, and get back to Barry. His uncle needed him, and there was no way he was going to abandon him with these total psychos!

Batman held him back. "Stop trying to make him worse you stupid brat!"

This couldn't be happening! Wally wouldn't let this happen! This was a nightmare... How could this awful League be allowed to do whatever they want? No, he wouldn't let this happen! He would stop this no matter what! The League was going down. With this thought, Wally ran away from Bruce and down the halls away from him so he could plan out an escape with him and Barry. Hell, they even straight up marked his uncle with that damn tattoo. Did Barry even consent to the tattoo? Or did they use one of those triggers that seem to make Barry immobile.

A TV turned on beside him. "Down the rabbit hole!"

"What?" He moved to see if he accidentally step on the remote, he didn't. So how did the TV go on?

It changed to a spy movie. "We meet again-" "-Wallee-" "-West-"

"You're real then?" Wally said, thinking that was just a dream.

"As real as you are," It said with a philosophy show.

"What do you want, I am not in the best mode," Wally glared, not wanting to deal with some dumb super villain with disillusions of grandeur. He had enough to deal with, with the League.

"I want to help you," It told him, then switched to a fantasy. "You are in terrible danger."

"Ya, ya," Wally rolled his eyes. He was well aware of that, considering that the League is insane and using his uncle as a plaything. He really was barely paying attention to the screen.

A sports game. "The League-" a crime show "-has gone mad."

Wally wondered what this guy knew. "Clearly at how hey turned Flash into their personal child."

A pet show played. "Their favorite pet."

"I know," he said.

A crime show played. "The prisoner was so broken he could never live outside his cell."

"Listen, I've got to help my uncle so unless you know some therapy or how to get him to leave I got more important things to do," Wally snapped at him, not caring what the being had to say unless he was going to help him save Barry and stop the League.

Sports "The League-" A fantasy "-Are messing with things beyond their control!"

"Ya, and Barry is insane because of this," He said, not noticing the meaning.

"-Their goal is to become immortal."

Oh no...

^o^

Mist: Dun dun dun!

Kaz: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but this chapter was never ending

Mist: See you all soon!


	9. Just Leave

^o^

Disclaimer: I own nothing

^o^

Mist: We're back!

Kaz: Hope you enjoy the story! Mist was finally able to get through enough homework to work on this.

Mist: Please review!

^o^

Chapter 9: Just leave

^o^

"What?" Wally asked, that sounded insane, then again with how the League was behaving 'insane' was a decent word to use to describe them. "That isn't even possible." If these maniacs became immortal, there is no telling what awful things that they would be able to do with no way to be stopped.

It showed a picture of a meteor, then a documentary. "It is said that Vandell Savage got his powers from a meteor. Research says he likely still has it."

"There no way it would still work, could it?" If they could study the effect of the energy to Savage DNA and the meteorite they might be able to discover it, that is if the energy that change the caveman was still there.

A talk show. "Unfortunately, it can."

"I got to get Barry and myself out of here," Wally said shakily. Giving people immortally was something only insane people and villains did. And there was no way that Wally would allow Barry to become the League's eternal plaything. No one deserved that kind of a hell.

It went to a prison show. "Get out of here while you can-" it switched to a crime show. "-He's beyond help."

Wally would at least try to save his uncle. "Where would I go even if I did?" He asked.

It showed a news cast of Iris West smack talking the League and calling Flash a pathetic mess.

He didn't like her insulting Barry like that, but had no other choice. Maybe she would be able to help him rescue the older speedster, and stop the League's crazy plan.

"There is one other thing-" It switched to a fantasy again "-This is not your world."

"Not... my world?" Wally felt sick to his stomach. "Like, I'm in a mirror world?" He asked, trying to wrap his head around this new information. This would explain why his memories didn't line up with this worlds history. So then... maybe there was a way for him to get home? Maybe his parents were still alive? Maybe his uncle was still... himself? But what if, while Wally is here, his world is heading in the same direction?

"Parallel," It corrected. A talk show. "What you to do it just go. Scoot. And-" Crime show "-stop the-" Another "-Justice-" Sports "-League." It went to a crime show. "You can't help him, if you're locked up too."

Wally looked in Barry direction. "I will come back for you, Barry," He promised, running in the direction of the zeta tube.

As Wally ran down the halls he turned a sharp left, and ran into the Green Lantern!

"Hey squirt," Hal greeted, just brushing it off.

"What do you want?" Wally growl.

"You're the one who bumped into me, remember?" Hal rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"I'm not in a good mood," Wally told him, trying to push past him.

Hal ruffled his hair. "Oh don't try to be so serious," he said. "Hey, have you seen Barry? He was supposed to meet me in the theater a while ago."

"I tried to help him mature, and Batman decided to put him to bed," Wally told him honestly.

"Mature?" Hal snorted.

"He was playing with toys, he's a grown adult!" Wally said, he didn't have a problem if it was anyone else but he was the Flash.

"He loves those toys," Hal shrugged. "They make him happy. Why do you want him to be miserable?"

Wally glared, furious with this. "I want to bring the best out of him."

"Too slow kid, we've already done that," Hal grinned.

"You've brought the worst out in him," Wally argued. Seeing nothing good in what they've done to Barry.

"Worst?" Hal growled, looking pissed.

"He's a barely functioning child because of you!" Wally pointed out. Internally panicked that his world might become like this awful one.

Hal grabbed him by the back of his neck. "He is perfectly functional!" He snapped. "Ungrateful brat. Why should we even let you live with us..."

"Who says I _want_ to live with you?" Wally snapped back.

A delighted smirk formed on Hal's face. "Why don't you go live with your aunt, instead?" He suggested.

Wally hesitated. "Is that an option?"

"Ya," Hal shrugged. "We aren't holding you hostage here."

"But I thought... with the way you were acting at STAR Labs..." Wally wasn't sure if Hal was being serious, or trying to lead him into a trap.

"With all the awful things Iris has done, I tend to lose my cool around her," Hal admitted, and Wally noticed that he was oddly calm this whole conversation. "I wouldn't recommend living with that bitch, but I won't stop you if that's what you really want. But, I just want you to know that it would break Barry's heart."

That much was a given, but Wally couldn't stay here. "So I can just leave? Like, right now?"

"The security cameras have this whole conversation on tape, so go ahead," Hal told him. Glad they were right next to a camera, otherwise he might have been blamed for kicking Wally out or something. "Do you know how to work the Zeta Tube?"

"Haven't used it before," Wally frowned, this was too easy. "Any chance you'll set it for me?"

Hal started walking in the direction of the Zeta Tube. "Central City, right?"

"Right," Wally confirmed, wondering why Hal was being so helpful.

Within minutes they arrived, and Hal set the Zeta Tube.

"You sure I'm not going to be attacked for this?" Wally asked Hal, hesitating.

"I honestly don't give a shit what you do," Hal said honestly. "Some people will be upset you left. But it's not like we're going to go and kidnap you. Unless you break the law we really can't force you to go anywhere."

Still nervous, Wally took a step on the Zeta Tube. He felt a pull before a push, and then found himself in Central City square.

Just like the last time he was here, the streets felt cold and unfamiliar. Now that Wally knows he's in the wrong world the feeling was even worse. Knowing that he does not belong here. He was wearing a hooded sweater, so he pulled the hood over his hair to help disguise himself. Even though he was told he could leave he still wasn't sure. At any moment the insane League could change their minds and hunt him down to kill him.

Figuring that Iris was likely working at this time of day he made his way over to the TV station using his super-speed. When he arrived he saw Iris leaving the building. She was walking beside a man in a wheelchair that he didn't recognize.

Trying to be discreet, Wally made his way over to them and started walking beside her. "Is there somewhere safe we can talk?" He asked her very quietly, since he didn't know if the guy she was with could be trusted.

Iris' eyes widen. "Wally, that you?" she whisper, knowing that her nephews probably is on the run from the League now. She'd have to be extra cautious and get him somewhere safe to hide as quickly as possible. "Are you ok?"

"Mostly, but I just ran away from the League so that might not be the case for long," Wally explained shortly, eyes darting around. Still expecting this to be a trap.

"We can help," Iris promised, beginning to lead Wally in another direction. The man she was with following along.

"You're safe now," The man promised Wally as well, seeing how distraught the kid is and wanting to comfort him. He never met Wally when he was alive, but Iris cared a lot for the boy. He'd help however he could.

The two brought Wally to the man's apartment. Once they were safely inside Wally lowered his hood and let out a sigh.

"Thank's for taking the time to speak with me, I need your help," Wally told them, unsure of how to proceed. "This is going to sound crazy... but I am not the Wally from this world. The one that died three years ago. I was taken from my own world -through the speedforce- and brought here for reasons I haven't figured out yet. I don't even know who brought me here."

"Do you remember anything about who brought you here? A face? A scar? Any distinct features?" The man questioned Wally before giving Iris a 'should I tell him' look.

Wally shook his head. "I felt something grab me, but there was nothing physical," Wally explained.

Iris looked at the man and nodded at him.

The man stood up from his wheelchair. "My name is Hunter, I'm a member of the resistance against the oppressive Justice League," Hunter explained. "And I have much to tell you."

"Well, clearly you aren't paralyzed," Wally tried to joke, hoping he didn't make a mistake trusting these people.

Hunter smiled at him, and superspeeded out of the room, returning in a familiar yellow suit. "After the last Zoom was killed, his suit and his lab were left unattended," He explained to the boy. "Almost two years ago I got caught between a villain attack and Flash throwing a temper tantrum when they refused to immediately give up, and it left my paralyzed. After that I met Iris and learned more about how bad the League really is and decided to help her fight them. While trying to find a way to stop the League I found Zoom's Lab and followed his instructions on how to become a speedster. It healed me, and now I work in the resistance against the Justice League. Fighting them from the shadows."

"Tell me more about the resistance" Wally requested, surprised that there was one. It was a good surprise though, since these people could help him.

"It's run by myself, Zoom, and Captain Cold," Iris elaborated. "We do what we can to ensure the League doesn't get to do whatever they want, and we hope to one day put an end to their tyranny."

Wally nodded, trying to wrap his head around everything. "Then I should warn you that just before I left the League, I learned that they plan to find and use Vandal Savage's meteor to make themselves immortal."

Hunter and Iris looked at one another in shock, eyes wide.

"We can't let that happen," Hunter said. "If they become immortal there will be no one to end them."

"Sorry, it's not like I could have stopped them," Wally looked away, feeling ashamed. Should he have stayed in the Watchtower to spy on the League and try to stop them from the inside?

"I'm just glad you escaped," Iris told him gently, worried for the boy even if he wasn't her real nephew.

Wally sighed. "Look, to be honest the only reason I know about the whole being the wrong world thing, and what the League is planning," Wally paused, and look at Iris. "Is because there's this entity that keeps talking to me through the TV. Of course I wanted to leave already, since I didn't feel safe there, but that was the final push that told me I needed to get out of there immediately. I just wish I had been able to get Barry to come with me, but in the state he's in I don't think anything I said would have got him to leave..."

"I'm sure you did your best," Iris assured him. "Barry is insane. Rationalizing with him doesn't work. I know. I've tried."

"I understand, just let me know if I can be useful," Wally told him. He didn't want to be useless.

"You can stay here, if you want," Hunter offered. "I'm not the best Speedster, but I could help you train."

"I'd like that," Wally gave a weak smile. "So besides generally being psychotic and brainwashing Barry, what else has this world's league been doing?" He could only imagine the horrible things the League has done.

"If I named everyone they've killed or maimed, we'd be talking for a few days," Iris said bitterly. "As far as people you know are concerned, I know you were confused by Hartley working at STAR Labs. Well, I hate to tell you this, but Barry killed the Rogues except for Pied Piper, Trickster, and Captain Cold. Though with Cold it wasn't from lack of trying."

"If I hadn't gotten involved when I did, Cold would be dead," Hunter recalled. It was his first thing he did to mess with the League after getting his powers.

Iris nodded in agreement. "Trickster was locked in an asylum, and Pied Piper was forced to begin working at STAR Labs -which is owned by Wayne Tech. And therefore works for Batman," She finished explaining. "The Rogues are the only people Barry has killed, and I don't know why he did it. He always cared about them."

Wally felt his stomach churn at the thought of Barry killing. "Maybe he didn't have a choice?" Wally asked, remembering how Hal was able to get Barry to do whatever he wanted with simple phrases. Like triggers. Could... could the League have also programmed Barry to kill on command? That was the only explaination that made sense to Wally In his world himself, his uncle, and the Rogues had a strict no-killing each other policy, and to a certain degree they were friends. Almost family.

Hunter sighed, not sure if he believed that.

Before they could discus anymore, the door opened and a man in clothes that hide most of his body walked in. When the man saw them he pulled down his hood and revealed the face of the former leader of the Central City Rogues. Captain Cold.

"Hi?" Wally greeted awkwardly, mind still processing what he just heard.

"Hello, Wally," Cold replied, allowing himself to smile a little. "Good to see that you're ok. How much have the others told you?"

"We have him up to speed, so to speak," Iris used a small joke to lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

"I hope I can gain your trust, I know that since I'm a former villain that I'm not the most comforting face here," Cold said gently.

Wally grinned at that. "Actually, I'm from a parallel world," He told the rebellion leader. "And on my earth the Captain Cold is someone I trust. I've crashed at his house more than a couple times."

"uh... is he?" Captain Cold looked at Zoom.

"Yes, he is telling the truth," Hunter said. As crazy as it sounded, weirder things have happened.

"Someone stole me from my world, but I guess in my world everyone thinks I'm dead..." Wally trailed off, dread overwhelming him. No wonder he kept wondering if his world will turn dark. His death was a big influence on all of these horrible things happening, and now in his world everyone thinks he is dead! What if his uncle is already sinking into depression? What if the League is already thinking they should 'fix' him? They've already been doing some pretty questionable things as of late...

"I am sorry about what happen to you, but we don't have the technology or magic to send you home," Iris said sympathetically. This must be so scary for him.

"I understand," Wally nodded his head, frowning as he tried to figure out a plan. "I just wish I knew what I was supposed to do next. Wait for the whoever-they-are to give me another instruction? I escaped, now what?"

The TV turned on, first to a western. "Find." Then phantom of the opera. "Phantom." Then a children show. "Zone." Then a infomercial "generator."

"That's my guy. So what's a phantom zone generator?" Wally asked, looking at the adults.

"Wait, I read a file about that once, it's supposed to be a device to imprison super power individuals," Hunter recalled.

"What could we possibly use that for?" Wally inquired. Even if the League was evil, he wasn't willing to let villains out. If they defeated the League no one would be left to stop them.

Wally went pale.

He was in a world without heroes.

The TV change to a construction show. "It both goes in and out."

Wally frowned, he was starting to become more like his younger self and was losing his scientific edge. He couldn't understand what the thing was trying to tell him.

"Any ideas?" Wally asked Zoom, as he seemed to be a scientist of sorts based on his attire.

Hunter had an idea. "Maybe it trying to tell us that we need to used it on the league."

The TV then change to the international bingo competition. "BINGO!"

"And then what happens to this world?" Wally asked bitterly. "Are there any good heroes left?"

"I'm sorry, but no," Captain Cold answered him, earning himself a glare from Iris. "Kid needs to know what's going on. The League is insane, but they are the only ones keeping criminals at bay. Once they're gone it will be the government versus criminals."

Wally felt sick. "Sounds awful."

"Don't worry, we'll get you home, and you won't have to worry about it," Iris promised the boy, not wanting him to have to stay in this world as it went under, and certain his family must be worried sick for him.

"Heroes always rise," Zoom told Wally. "I for one, once this is over, intend to do my best to protect this planet and it's inhabitants."

Wally snorted. "Sorry, it's just weird hearing that from someone in a Zoom costume," Wally smiled, feeling a little better. One hero was more than none.

"Ya, I just chose this costume because I wanted to mock the Flash since he's responsible for me winding up in a wheelchair and having to start all of this," Hunter replied, not sure if he would keep this identity once the war is over.

Wally grinned, then a thought crossed his mind. "Could someone help me get a new suit?" He asked. "I want to help but I don't want to do it as 'Kid Flash'. I really want to break away from my past."

After he said this, the TV changed to bob the builder. "We can fix it!" The character said, and suddenly red energy appear on Wally's body quickly covering him up.

Wally looked around as the energy dissipated. His clothes had changed to a mostly red uniforn with a lightning bolt across his chest.

The TV show a sit com. "I borrowed it from." Random commercial. "The red." Car racing. "Racer."

"Red Racer?" Wally repeated.

Then back to the tournament. "BINGO!"

"You could use that name," Zoom advised. "Since you're already borrowing his costume."

Wally chuckled. "I'll make him proud to share a name," Wally agreed.

Hunter was glad that Wally was doing well mentally. "Good, we got to find somewhere to keep you until we find the generator."

A news report played. "More pressing matters." A space movie. "The Meteor could change everything." A fantasy movie. "They mustn't retrieve the stone!"

Wally gulped. "Ya. That would be bad," He agreed. "What should we do? Do you guys know where Savage is?"

"The last I heard from him, he was hiding in a Brazilian jungle trying to work on a new form of kobra venom with Bane," Hunter replied.

"Great, drugs," Wally felt disgusted. He hated working with scum like this, but knew he had no choice. It he didn't he was on his own -or worse.

The yellow speedster sighed at him. "We don't like it either, but we can't have the league continuing to run the world, and we need to someway to fight back," Hunter told him. "For now we should head over there and warn him."

"Fine," Wally grumbled. "Lead the way. We're the only ones who can get there fast enough."

Zoom nodded in agreement.

"Are you ready to fight the league?" Iris asked Zoom, worried for her friend. "And is it safe to bring Wally with you?"

"He's tougher than you think he is, and so am I," Zoom told Iris, smiling at her and touching her hand. "I'm not the cripple you had to take care of anymore."

Iris sighed. "I know, it just your the closet thing to happiness since I left Barry. Keep Wally safe," Even if he wasn't her nephew, she couldn't let the League kill the boy, or turn him into a pet like they did to Barry.

"I will," Zoom told her. "And just in case I don't make it back..."

Zoom kissed Iris, then superspeeded out of the room, dragging the newly named Red Racer behind him.

Wally didn't like seeing someone kiss his aunt other than Barry, but this wasn't his Iris so he should control himself.

"Sorry I did that in front you," Zoom told the other speedster. "But I've been wanting to do that for four years."

"Why not tell her you like her?" Red Racer asked him. He took a moment to be annoyed that he was having to try so hard to keep up with Zoom.

"I've never been good at expressing my feelings," He admitted, then sighed. "I hope she took it well."

Wally rolled his eyes.

A new world. A mission to stop the League. How much more screwed up can this situation get?

Be careful what you wish for.

^o^

Mist: Not my longest chapter, but a lot happened in here.

Kaz: We hope you all enjoyed.

Mist: See you in the next one!


	10. Loss

Mist: We finally have a cover image! Let us know what you think!

Kaz: Sorry for the short chapter, it's finals and we just really wanted to get something out.

Mist: Please enjoy!

^o^

Chapter 10: Loss

^o^

Wind blew in two rapid wind tunnels as the two speedsters made their way to meet with Savage. They hoped that they would arrive before the League did, since the TV Man seemed to believe that the League were going to be going to take the meteor soon. It didn't take a genius to know that that would not end well. The League were already made up of some of the most powerful individuals in the galaxy, if they were immortal then they would basically be unstoppable. And the immortality that the meteor would give them came with other 'benefits' if Savage was anything to go by. Enhanced intelligence. Enhanced physical abilities. Enhanced pretty much everything. They had to to get there in time. Wally believed with all his heart that they could get there before the League and stop this before it happened!

That wasn't the case.

When the two arrived at Savage's hideout they saw a sight that made Wally's stomach churn. There at the doorstep of the mountain hideout they found a man impaled on several pikes in front of the open doors. It took Wally a few seconds to realize who it was. Vandal Savage himself.

"Hang on, my friend, I'll get you out of there," Zoom said, running over to help him.

"Run idiot -it's a trap!" Savage screamed at him.

"That it is," A cruel voice said from above them.

Red Racer and Zoom quickly looked around, ready for a fight. Above them, looking down from a five story balcony stood Batman -whom had spoken- as well as a few other members of the League. Including Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Green Lantern. All of whom had a delightful and murderous expression on their faces.

"Dammit," Zoom cursed under his breath at their poor luck.

"Didn't I kill you?" Someone asked them.

The two turned to their left and saw the Flash, standing with his hands on his hips and looking confused and frustrated.

"I'm the first Zoom's successor," Zoom replied, giving his own smirk at the scarlet speedster. "And I'm going to finish what he started. Killing you."

Wally didn't like that. He wasn't going to kill anyone if he could avoid it, especially someone he saw as an innocent. Yes, Flash hurt a lot of people -but he's under mind control! It's not his fault...

Flash didn't seem bothered by being told that, and instead just turned his attention to the boy standing beside Zoom, kid couldn't be older than his nephew. "And who's the little guy?" He asked, grinning at the boy. Flash hoped that this one would be friendlier to him.

Red Racer took an unconscious step back. "Red Racer, Zoom's partner," He responded, vibrating his vocal cords to change his voice. It was higher pitched than he intended, but he was stuck with it now.

"Cute name," Barry replied, looking curious. "How about you ditch Zoom and join us? I could help train you. It's super fun on our side, being a reverse Flash looks like it's super boring."

The childish way that Barry requested he join him was not lost on Wally, it was more like a child asking someone to come and play at their house and not asking someone to join a group of murderous tyrants. "I'm my own person, don't call me a 'reverse Flash'," Red Racer said, disgust clear in his voice. Even if this new Zoom had only taken the name as a jab at Barry, he was still ok with killing. That and every 'reverse Flash' he's met in the past was literally the scum of the Earth so Wally had some seriously negative feelings towards the title.

The scarlet speedster pouted, clearly not liking the answer. "Fine. Be that way."

"I'll fight them off, find the meteor!" Zoom told Red Racer.

"Fine," Red Racer rolled his eyes and took off. Not liking that Zoom was already ordering him around. Even if Wally looked like a child, he was still an adult.

Still, time was of the essence. So in a burst of speed the shrunken speedster made his way through the halls of the building, thinking about how messed up the situation was. This morning everything was as close to normal as could be. Well, as normal as it can get when you're living with twisted versions of the people you once new and loved. Trying his hardest to figure out how to convince his uncle to leave the League with him. Now Wally was trying desperately to stop the League from gaining immortality.

His thoughts were interrupted as he entered another room and found the meteor inside. He was so happy he could cheer, but didn't since he didn't want to make any noise and alert anyone of where he was. Instead he just approached the large meteor, wondering if he should guard it or try to move it.

Before Red Racer could decide what to do with the meteor he found himself narrowly dodging a batarang.

"You don't want to do this," Red Racer called out to Batman. "You have to know that everyone who gains immortality goes insane! Though you're already on the path!"

"It doesn't matter, we must keep the world order," Batman said, feeling like having the world be afraid of criminals is unacceptable, and will never be allowed to happen again. It didn't matter what he needed to do to achieve his ideal world.

"Don't you see, you're becoming the monsters you fought so hard to defeat!" Wally tried to reason with him as he dodged attacks. "A great man once told me that one must remain strong inside while fighting monsters, lest you become one yourself!"

"I've always let darkness into my soul, everyday since that fateful night," he said, not a hint of guilt in his voice. "Now I've decided that the monsters should be put down, not thrown into an endless cycle of killing, getting caught, and escaping. As a corpse they can't hurt anyone else."

An exploding baterang landed in front of Red Racer as he ran about, it detonated and sent the speedster barely managed to get himself up fast enough to evade Batman.

"I couldn't help but hear the disgust in your voice when Flash called you a 'reverse Flash'," Batman said coldly. "Tell me, why is that? Aren't you the apprentice of one?"

Red Racer felt really unnerved, he's never been on the bad end of a Batman interrogation. "We all have our reasons," he said, evading the question as best he could.

Batman furrowed his brow in thought. There was definitely something about this kid. He just showed up out of nowhere and is apparently a new Zoom's apprentice, yet his costume doesn't resemble his mentor in the slightest. He'd have to investigate this further.

Meanwhile Wally was nervous, he used to get rear handed to him by Black Canary and now had to deal with an insane Batman.

Maybe he shouldn't have thought that, because things got worse.

Red Racer heard a horrible sound, and the next thing he knew he was sent flying across the room. He held his arm in pain when he finally stopped moving, having landed on the limb, glad that his new costume was significantly more durable than his old one or he would be a cut up mess right now. Something he was willing to agree with the League on is that spandex has no place in crime fighting.

The young speedster looked back and saw Black Canary standing beside Batman, looking ready to attack again.

"Ten second time out?" Red Racer squeaked out.

Of course that didn't work. She just sent another Canary Cry at him, hoping to embed him into the wall so he couldn't run away.

Red Racer managed to dodge the attack. "Not much of a talker, huh?" He joked, feeling really horrified by the situation. All he wanted was for Batman to say something like 'ok, simulation over' or to wake up and discover that this is just a nightmare.

The thought brought a tear to his eye, he put a hand under his goggles to wipe it up at superspeed so they wouldn't notice.

Batman threw a electric batarang, hoping to hit him and taz him into unconsciousness. "Canary, I want him alive for questioning."

"Wouldn't be much help Batman, new member. Literally know nothing," Red Racer laughed, not realizing that he probably said too much with those two statements.

"So you're a fresh recruit then," Batman smirked. "Easier to turn then. And if all else fails I can experiment on you. The League has been wanting to make a speedster formula for a while now. To weaponize for military use."

A gulp escaped Wally.

"Keep him alive!" Batman ordered Canary again. "But he doesn't need to be in one piece."

"Ya, I'm gonna go," Red Racer started running, but then he remembered the meteor.

What should he do?

Fortunately he didn't have to make that choice, because he blinked and Zoom was beside him.

"The whole damn League is here," He told him. "We gotta go."

"What about the meteor?" Red Racer panicked.

"It will take time for them to unlock it's secrets, until then we need more than just the two of us to fight them all," Zoom explained, tugging at Wally's arm to get him to move.

Red Racer nodded in agreement.

Flash ran into the room, having been chasing after Zoom. "There you are," he smirked at Zoom. "I'm gonna kill you, just like I killed the last one. You really chose the wrong side. Had you joined us we could have been friends. I really want more people to run and have fun with."

"Not interested in being your playmate," Zoom rolled his eyes, then started vibrating his molecules.

Before the League could stop them, Zoom vibrated himself and Wally down to a lower floor of the building. They looked around for an escape and fortunately found that they were in an cave dock. Open water was just ahead!

"Let's go," Zoom instructed.

"Don't have to tell me twice."

^o^

Once they arrived back at Hunter's apartment the two collapsed on the couch from exhaustion.

"Sorry you were stuck with Batman and Black Canary," Zoom apologized.

Red Racer took off his mask. "You were fighting a lot more Leaguers than I was," He said, thinking about what just happened. The League... they would have killed him if they hadn't been trying to capture him alive. And Flash was willing to kill too. Did the League get him to be that deranged, or did they use a trigger phrase on Barry again? Did it even matter at this point? Wally didn't know if anything would snap the former hero out of his delusions.

"I'm sorry I had to get you involve with that," Hunter said sympathetically, knowing that the young speedster would need time to heal. Physically and emotionally.

"It was... hard to see the Flash that way," Wally admitted softly. "He's not the man I knew. That's for sure. This proved it. The League broke him and made him a completely different person."

Hunter didn't know Flash before he became the League's, but from the way Wally and Iris have both reacted he knew it was quite the difference. "It's ok," he tried to comfort Wally, not wanting him to lose hope. "This isn't your Barry."

Ya, Wally knew that but... "I want to go home." He needed to stop this from happening in his world. There was no way in hell that Wally was going to let his world's League turn his uncle into their pet. He'll save him before it's too late.

He has to.

Meanwhile: At the Watchtower.

Barry was walking about the Watchtower, thinking about what had happened. First Wally left, which was awful. Then they get to the meteor and he learns that there's a new Zoom with a sidekick, also awful. Sure they got the meteor, which is great, but he kept thinking about that encounter.

"Hey Barry," Hal greeted his friend, hugging him tightly. "How you holding up?"

"I'm happy that the mission was a success, but I miss Wally," Barry whimpered sadly.

"He made his choice," Hal reminded Barry. "And he chose Iris. But look on the bright side, you'll always have me."

A small smile spread on Barry's lips. "Ya," he agreed, then a thought popped into his head. "Hey, what do you think of that Red Racer kid?"

"Wally did say he saw other speedsters in the Speedforce, maybe one of them followed him home?" Hal theorized. It was a good explaination for two new speedsters showing up out of the blue.

"That's a possibility," Barry agreed, he looked out a window at the Earth.

"I know you've always felt a strong connection to other speedsters," Hal told his friend, not wanting him to make a bad decision. "Heck, it took you years to finally admit that Zoom was irredeemable. Just try not to go to easy on Red Racer just because he's a child."

Barry glanced at his friend. "Maybe I could help him though?" Barry mussed. "Zoom must be a terrible role model. And he could be a friend for Wally. From his voice he's probably around 13 years old."

"Having another speedster in the league would be a great help, all of the attempts at making them via the speed formula seem to fail," Hal agreed. The poor scientists working there had the worst luck, their tech not having enough juice, explosions, one of the test subjects went insane and tried to kill everyone. They didn't get to do many test, and the one they did always fail. It was like someone was sabotaging them.

"Bruce says it will be ready soon, then I'll have lots of speedster friends," Barry hummed happily.

"That's right," Hal loved how happy Barry was, despite losing Wally. "But if we had Red Racer it would be done faster. So how about you help us catch him. And if you still want to be friends with him, we'll get J'onn to make him more willing to co-operate."

"I can do that," Barry agreed.

Then again, he always agreed with Hal.

^o^

Kaz: Poor Barry. So helpless.

Mist: Ya, he's definitely not himself anymore. That's for sure.

Kaz: Can he be saved?

Mist: Maybe


	11. Watching Over

Mist: And we are back!

Kaz: We won't delay, we actually have a long chapter this time. Enjoy!

Mist: :)

^o^

Chapter 11: Watching Over

^o^

The next week was practically a blur for Wally as he attempted to adjust to his new life and surroundings. Trying his hardest to stay strong. For his own safety he's begun living with Hunter, since the League kept a close eye on Iris due to her very vocal hatred of them. Because of this, however, Wally has had the not-so-pleasure of watching Hunter and Iris begin dating and starting a relationship. Seeing someone other than Barry with his aunt upset him, but he understood why Iris didn't want him back. Even if they did rescue Barry from the League, he wasn't the same person he used to be. At least Wally could take solace in the fact that this isn't his world, nor were they his Iris and Barry. There was still hope for his reality.

Or at least, that's what he kept telling himself.

On the bright side he was getting along well enough with Hunter. This current Zoom was actually a pretty decent guy, despite his willingness to kill. It was pretty obvious to Wally that Hunter was treating this situation as a war. A rebellion.

Speaking of Zoom, he and Wally were getting suited up for their next mission. Though Wally Was nervous. He was told that they needed to stop the League from gaining more power and would sabotage their Amazo unit factory. Iris and Zoom told him that if he didnt want to he could stay behind with Iris.

But Wally knew he needed to help out.

Iris hugged him tightly. "We won't force you to do this if you don't want to."

So Wally hugged back without a word. Knowing he needed to do this no matter how much it disturbed him.

Iris kissed his forehead. "I just worry for you," She said. "You can stay back, we can find something to do."

"I need to help," Wally finally voiced his thoughts.

"You sure?" She wouldn't stop him but wanted to keep him safe.

"I'm not here to be looked after," and he needed to weaken the Leagues progress.

She was worried sick about him. "Take care of him, Hunter."

"I promise. No one will hurt him," Hunter swore to her.

That was a relief to the worrying reporter. "Thank you."

"I'll be fine!" Wally insisted in frustration.

"I'm just scared," Iris admitted. Not wanting him to be hurt or worse.

"Don't be. I'm a hero," Wally grinned confidently.

"My little hero," She said giving a chuckle, and Wally laughed at her. "Please don't die." She didn't say, it but if he died then the League was right and he did need them.

"I'll be fine," Wally really didn't like that everyone treated him like a kid.

She didn't want to, but what happened to his counter part was on her mind. Every time she looked at this Wally she still saw her nephew. Alone, and afraid as he was murdered.

"Maybe I'll see Barry while I'm there and convince him to run away," Wally mused to himself.

"Don't get yourself caught in the process," Iris warned him.

"I should have brought him with me somehow," Wally didn't even want to imagine what the League was doing to him right now.

"You did what you could," She wasn't sure Barry was worth saving. Even if he was rescued he was broken and likely couldn't help them fight the League, and that's assuming he didn't fight them to try and return to the League because of his brainwashed loyalty.

"After seeing what in those drugs? I disagree," Wally clenched his fists.

Not long after his escape he had Hunter analyze the drugs for him. Though Wally had wanted to do it himself the equipment was at the lab Hunter worked at, and they had security cameras that could easily alert the League that he had been there. After getting the results back, Wally had nearly thrown up he was so disgusted. The drug was basically causing buildups of liquid in Barry's brain, designed to strategically block out certain parts. Barry felt practically no pain. He felt no guilt. He couldn't form anything past a very, very basic idea. He couldn't process a stressful situation. It made him more susceptible to suggestion. And it made him drowsy.

That's probably why Barry would take off on him at mid-day. At that point he was probably too exhausted to stay up and had to take a nap.

Like a child.

"You're too noble for your own good," Iris didn't want him to do something dangerous.

"That's what makes a true hero," Wally told her.

She sighed. "Be careful."

"I got this," Wally gave her one last hug before leaving with Hunter, and she hugged back even tighter -not saying goodbye, afraid that she would not see him again.

Hunter would keep an eye on Wally and make sure he was ok. Knowing how much of a worrier Iris was.

The two speedsters took off, lightning flickering behind them.

"Be careful Wally we don't have the luxury of numbers, so we don't have a lot of backup," Hunter warned as they made their way to their destination.

"I know. I've done dangerous missions before," Wally frowned.

"I just want to keep you around," The kid was far from perfect but his heart was in the right place.

"I don't plan on dying again anytime soon," Wally tried to joke.

"Most people plan on living," He said.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Wally asked him.

"We are to destroy materials that the League need to make their Amazo units," They needed to destroy the league weapons.

"Good idea," these Amazos weren't as strong as the one he and the team fought but there was a lot of them.

"They also are trying to make parts for the zeta tubes at this facility. Even though we won't stop the process we will be able to slow it down," Zoom wished he knew where all their factories were, but the League were paranoid and hid them well.

"They already have enough power. What do they want?" Wally was disgusted.

Hunter frowned darkly. "They want the universe to bow, believing that is the best choice for Earth."

"Talk about a God complex," Wally spat.

"You see why we must stop them?" Hunter asked him.

"I realized they needed to be stopped when I saw what they did to my counterparts uncle," Wally replied. It's why he left the League.

"I am glad you could escape before the same could be done to you," Hunter told him.

"Batman made it clear that's what he intended," Wally shuddered. "Iris said something to me once. That it was like the League had made a toybox and was collecting 'cute people' to put in it and control."

"Yeah, I heard they had plans on kidnapping villain children of villains and brainwashing them," He said, they didn't succeed but it might not be ready yet.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Their 'Beta Team' is just another section of their toybox, and that's where they planned on keeping me," Wally replied, wondering if any of the Beta Team had the will to fight the League. Maybe they could reach their good nature if they worked hard?

"They will likely fake a story saying they want to 'redeem' themselves," Hunter growled.

"And no one will even care, since they were villains," Wally clenched his fist.

"Plus legally some of them might not have paper work proving they exist," Since hiding from the law meant birth certificates weren't all that high on the to do list.

"We can't let the League take them," While he didn't want them to be criminals they didn't deserve to be brainwashed.

"We will see if we can help them, but the League is the mind priority now," He said. Many of them were with the rebellion already anyway.

"Agreed," Wally said.

Hunter knew there would be a team of heroes protecting this world for years to come, but it won't be the League.

Wally just hoped he could get home.

"Hey, Wally, can I ask you a question?" Hunter said calmly, not wanting to scare him off.

"Sure," He shrugged.

"If we can't get you home after all this, would you join whatever new hero team we create to continue protecting the Earth once the League has been defeated?" Hunter inquired.

"I would love to," Wally said honestly.

Hunter smiled. "And, Wally, if you can't go home Iris will take care of you if you need her."

"I'm an adult!" Wally reminded him.

"It's just that you are her family and you might need help," He explained, seeing he upset him.

"Right," Wally blushed in embarrassment.

"Besides, she will be able to help you," He said, seeing that they were nearing their destination. He'd talk to Wally more about this at a better time.

"I'll think about it," Wally said as they arrived.

Hunter smile, as they reach the building, hoping that Cold and the other member of the Rebellion who would be joining them is already there. "Be careful, the other member can be unpredictable at times."

"Unpredictable?" Wally wondered who it was.

As they slipped inside they found Captain Cold and Harley Quinn getting ready to start breaking things. On reflex Wally got into a defensive position to protect himself from the villains.

"Don't worry, she's on our side," Hunter assured him.

She giggled. "So cute."

"I'll have to trust you on that," Wally frowned, remembering some of the stories Dick told him about the insane clown girl.

"Don't worry I been better since two of my pud-ehh you know who was killed," Harley told him, grinning warmly.

"Killed?" Wally questioned.

"Yeah, both times by the bats," Harley looked away awkwardly.

"Oh..." Wally didn't know what to say.

Harley pat his head. "Don't worry I am not here to corrupt you, I don't need that on my wrap sheet."

"You have plenty already," Wally remarked.

"You sure know how to hurt a girl, Wally," she said, hand over her heart in fake hurt.

"Troll," he glared. Wondering who told her his name.

Hunter was confused too. "How do you know his name?"

"Everyone forgets I'm not an idiot," Harley rolled her eyes. "Kid Flash comes back to life. Then the League announces that he's not gonna join them. Then a new speedster the same age shows up in the rebellion? You'd have to be an idiot not to realize."

"I'm not even mad, color me impressed," Wally remarked.

She grinned at him.

"But if she figured it out. So will the League," Hunter frowned.

"Oh no," Wally went pale.

"We will keep you safe," Hunter promised him.

"Thank you," He said, hopefully someone can fix his body so he can help. Wally felt Hunter put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said. "I guess me and this Harley have no history?"

"Nope," Harley replied.

"So what's the plan Hunter?" He asked, forgetting not to use their real names.

Hunter didn't correct him this time. "Destroy everything."

"I think I am pretty good at breaking stuff," Wally said cheekily.

Hunter grinned and led him to the assembly line so that they can get started.

Wally looks for gasoline or anything tools they could be use to break stuff. Hunter and the others helped him. They were already breaking stuff by the time he found a tool box, he reach for this to use the tools -knowing if he did this he would both be committing a crime and going against the insane League all the way. This realization made him hesitate.

"What's wrong?" Hunter saw him stop.

"It's nothing," Wally said quietly, seeing this as now or never as he grabbed a hammer and destroyed a head of an Amazo.

Hunter smiled at that.

Red Racer tried to destroy all the heads since they were on an assembly line. Then he moved onto other parts. As he did this Hunter was shattering the glass pieces that made up parts of the Zeta tubes. Harley was breaking everything in her path with her mallet, and Cold was screwing the electricity to the point where it would never work again. Soon enough the whole place was a broken wreck, completely useless to the League. They even set it on fire before leaving. Wally was glad it was night time, so no workers were there to get hurt.

"Good job little guy," Harley cheered, nudging Wally's arm. "You old enough to drink?"

"I'm 21 so ya," Wally shrugged. Not that he could get drunk with his metabolism.

"I don't think that is good in your current form," Hunter objected.

"Why not?" Wally didn't want to be babied.

Hunter shook his head at him. "You've got the body of a teenager, if you go drinking it may give you brain damage when you reach legal age."

Wally blushed. "Alcohol doesn't even effect speedsters!"

"Better safe than sorry," He said, seeing him as his body was.

Wally was furious over this.

"Wally, I just worry for you," Hunter said gently.

"I'm an adult!" The small speedster insisted. Wally didn't feel like Hunter viewed him as an adult.

Hunter just knew that Iris loves this kid, and that he needed help because Hunter was used to this world and he wasn't. "I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Fine. Another time maybe," Wally told Harley.

"It's probably for the best, I don't need two alcohol kids," she replied, getting a moment of clarity.

"Two?" Wally questioned.

"Yeah one of the younger members is alcoholic, he had a bad life," Harley looked kind of remorseful.

"I'm sorry for that," Wally wondered if he should talk to them.

"I try to help, but we have a history," She said, looking down at her mallet.

"I see..." Wally wondered who it was.

"I am sure you two will meet soon," Harley said, grinning madly. "Thanks for the help, you speedsters are so useful."

"Right," Wally didn't feel good about the praise. Not in the slightest.

"Is something wrong?" The clown girl asked, seeing him pout.

"Nothing," Wally turned away, just pausing to look at Hunter. "We're done here. Let's go home."

Harley grinned as she watched the two of them run off in the night. She thought Wally was a weird kid. "I like him."

^o^

A few days passed from the mission and Wally went back to his training with Hunter, trying not to feel bad about what he had done. The League had actually commented on the attack, holding a televised press conference where Batman played the 'good guy' promising to find the 'bad guys' responsible for destroying the factory and putting so many workers out of a job. Batman even promised to pay the workers for however long it took for a new factory to be built. Typical. These were the thoughts Wally had as he and Hunter were practicing running through thick trees.

Then Hunter turned to look at him. "Kid, you wouldn't have happen to know of any meta from your own world that aren't part of the league?" Hunter asked, hoping they could find their counterparts and recruit them so that they have more allies to help fight the League.

"There aren't many, but I know a few," Wally explained. "It's hard since I wasn't with this league long enough to know everyone on it in this world."

"It's ok, The important thing is they don't have you," The League had enough toys and puppets, and he definitely didn't want to see this kind kid become one of them.

"I'm glad I didn't get turned into League's puppet," Wally frowned at the thought. Had he stayed much longer he probably would have been brainwashed or drugged up to keep him passive.

"Don't worry, someone somewhere is watching over you," Hunter assured him. Even if they didn't know who the TV Man is, it was clear that they're on their side.

"I guess so," Wally agreed. "Okay, first we're going to go to New York." There should be some metas there.

"Alright, let's get going," Zoom told him. "Just remember to stay close."

Wally nodded and ran after him out of the building. He really hated being so slow, though he was getting to be a better speedster here than when he was in his own world but wasn't nearly ready to run along side Zoom or to stop the League, hmm not that long ago the reverse was his goal.

The two made their way to the city, keeping in the shadows. They both knew the consecuenses of being caught by the league.

"There should be a girl here named Kara," Red Racer told Zoom, hoping to be helpful. "In my world she's supergirl."

"We should be careful, Superman would be close to her," Zoom replied, knowing that if they anger her it was all over.

"I'll be careful," Red Racer promised. "Just let me talk to her, see if I can change her mind."

"Be careful Wally we don't have any Kryptonite: so if this doesn't work we only have the ability to run." Zoom reminded him. He could try to do his vibrating hand trick but he wasn't sure that it would work on a Kryptonian, and he wouldn't kill anyone unless he really needs to, especially a child. And he didn't want to do that with Wally with him.

Red Racer gave him a carefree grin. "I still want to believe that there is good in at least some of them."

"I know, but I don't want to lose you. Your aunt will kill me and yell at me if you die. Possibly in that order," Zoom tried to joke.

Red Racer laughed at him. "I'll be careful," he promised. "Just cover me in case things go wrong." Though he didn't want to think about, there was a distinct possibility that Kara would attack him on sight.

"I do think if you vibrate she would go through you, that would help you," Zoom advised, as they kept running. Knowing that they were nearing the city.

"Thanks," Red Racer nodded. With Zoom's help he's been able to vibrate his molecules through solid objects without getting a nose bleed.

Once in the city the two split up, with Wally going to where he remembers Kara living, and Zoom going to keep an eye on the city as a whole. Ready to warn Red Racer to get out if needed should the League show up.

Moving as fast as he could to get as much time as possible, Red Racer got to Kara's house in no time. Carefully he looked through the window of her bedroom, trying not to feel like a creeper. He saw the Kryptonian reading a book on her bed.

"I know you can hear me, Kara," Red Racer said softly, trying to sound as non-threatening as possible. "Please let me in. I just want to talk."

Kara's eyes widen at this, surprised someone came to her house, even though she knew she could take him on. She didn't like having people come to her house uninvited. "You can come in, it's unlocked, if you try to hurt me I WILL break every bone in your body," She threatened. Since the league took over their threats are taken far more seriously.

Red Racer opened the window and climbed in, looking outside for a moment to ensure he wasn't followed. "Trust me, I know who you are, I'm not about to try fighting a Kryptonian," He gave her an innocent smile.

"Good, so what do you want?" She asked, using heat vision on a teakettle as a mild reminder to him of what she is capable of.

"My name is Red Racer, and I'm Zoom's apprentice," He decided to start by introducing himself.

"Are you here to turn yourself in?" She asked since why else would he come here unarmed.

"No, that would be suicide. Like I said, I want to talk," He said, raising his hands in defense. "So I'm staying by this window in case you attack me."

"You're the one who came to my home, uninvited," Kara reminded him.

Red Racer tilted his head. "I knocked first," He replied.

"I will give you that, so why are you here?" she asked, thinking to herself. Though she liked the peace this world now had, she still felt the fear people had every time they saw her or her cousin or anyone in the League. It was awful, and hearing what people say about her made her sick.

"Look, I'll be honest with you. I'm really far from home," Red Racer admitted to her. "So in that respect I felt we could relate. I'm from a parallel Earth. On my planet we know each other. I respect you. We're allies. I wanted to see if we could be here too."

"I could tell your molecular structure is too different for my universe," Supergirl said, having scanned him when he came in. "I don't know if I should trust you, for all I know you could just want me to fight my cousin for you."

"Do you really believe that the League is doing the right thing?" Red Racer asked her, trying not to push to hard since he didn't want to die. "You have to understand. People who play around with stuff like immortality have a god complex. What else will they do?"

"I know, but I do not know if I have it in me to fight my cousin," She sighed, knowing that the League have turned dark and twisted over the years. "If I do it would be the destruction of the kyptonian race all over again."

"Is it worth preserving, at the expense of freedom?" Red Racer pressed, hoping he wasn't pushing too hard.

"Is freedom of any value, if everyone is too dead to used it," She retorted, she wanted to make the world a happier place, but did not want to go against the last living relative she had. Besides, this kid it just a villain -right?

Red Racer frowned, this was not going how he hoped. "At least consider it..."

"What me, you, and a supervillain against the Justice League?" She scoffed.

"World wide we have about 50 members now," Red Racer told her. Technically he knew that he wasn't supposed to give that information away to a non-member, but he hoped knowing that this team was bigger than she thought would make things easier. Even if the only members of the rebellion with any heroics traits were himself and Zoom. Having Kara join them would be a huge relief. Finally another person who actually intends to be a hero.

"I do have to ask what would be my motivation to joining your side," Kara questioned. She already made up her mind, but wanted to see what he had to say.

"Because deep down you want to do the right thing, even if it's harder than doing the wrong thing," Red Racer told her, determination in his eyes.

"Ok, I'm in. I've already spent most of my life being afraid, might as well try to make good with it," She said, remembering her childhood.

Red Racer smiled and sped over to hug her. "Welcome to the Rebellion!" He cheered.

Kara hugged back. "Just let me pack. I got a couple things, I got some civilians clothing's and a few suits in case one breaks."

"Understood, I'll wait outside."

^o^

Once Kara met him outside the two left to met up with Zoom at the meeting place. Under a bridge which would hopefully shelter them from the ever watchful eye of the League. The two were fast, and most sensors wouldn't pick them up as they moved. With any luck they would be able to escape the city without any problems. Plus one awesome team member.

The two arrived at their destination and saw Zoom waiting for them. Feeling excited over the success, Red Racer ran to his new mentor and hugged him. "She came!" He cheered. "Like I said she would! There are still good heroes in this world!"

"Good to know," Zoom forced himself to smiled a little. Part of him was happy, but he couldn't help but wonder if this was all just some kind of trap, or someone would find her and she'd immediately submit to the League again and rejoin them and betray the rebellion in a heartbeat. But he would give her the benefit of the doubt.

"We'll introduce you to the others," Red Racer promised Kara, turning around and smiling at her. "I want to prove we can trust you. So here." Red Racer pulled off his cowl, revealing his face and hair. "Wally West," He introduced, holding out his hand to her as he grinned happily. "Former nephew, and former sidekick of the Flash."

"I heard about you, Flash became depressed for a bit after your disappearance, but the League have distracted him by getting him to help capture 'Red Racer' so that they can experiment with a speedster," Kara warned him, not even wanting to think about what the League would do to Wally if they got their hands on him. Especially when they learn who he really is under his mask. Assuming the smarter ones haven't figured it out already. Not that anyone would have told her since she was just a junior member.

"Great... gonna be having nightmares about that for the next week," Wally shuddered.

Zoom put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I won't let them take you," He promised him.

"I'm not afraid of them taking me, I'm afraid of what it means," Wally sighed, looking down. "They're sociopaths. Sadists. Absolute monsters. Yet... at the same time they are so similar to my world's League. What if while I'm here, in this world, my world is taking the same dark turn? What if my uncle becomes insane?"

"I can't tell you, but the way you describe him I think he should be able to keep himself sane," Zoom said gently, not wanting Wally's mind to be a million miles away.

"Right, sorry, gotta get my head in the game," Wally gave him a weak smile, pulling up his cowl.

"Everything will be fine," Zoom assured him.

^o^

Considering recent events, it wasn't a surprise to Wally when Iris requested he not go on missions until he was better trained. Or she decided that Wally was ready. Even though Wally argued he ultimately lost the fight. Even if it wasn't her Wally she didn't want to see him harmed by anyone. Trying to argue with Iris was a useless venture, as Wally was well aware, but he hoped that she would let him fight again soon. It was killing him inside to feel so useless.

Ever the kind soul, Kara had tried to cheer him up by keeping him in the loop and assuring him that he would be on the fight soon enough. That they would fight the League.

Wally appreciated her sentiment, but he felt useless just sitting around.

Lately he's taken to helping co-ordinate missions from the home base, using his knowledge of the League to help the villains around the world have a fighting chance against them.

Despite everything the League has done, it still felt so wrong.

After two weeks of feeling bad about himself, Wally went to Iris's to talk about his problems.

"Are you ok?" Iris asked hi,, practically dragging him inside before shutting the door. "Don't you know how dangerous it is to walk around, what if someone saw you?"

"I needed someone to talk to, and Zoom is really nice to me and all but I don't think he'll understand," Wally told her honestly.

Iris nodded, understanding that he needed someone who really cared. "I'll help in anyway I can," she said, wanting to make her nephew happy. Even if he wasn't really her nephew...

Wally sat down on her couch. "I know that the League is evil. Cruel and disgusting in every way. Tyrants..." He sighed. "But it just feels so wrong helping villains. Sure, I'm not the one committing the crimes, but I'm stopping the League from stopping the crimes and helping villains do a better job. It feels like the same thing... I feel like I'm betraying everything Uncle Barry ever taught me."

"I know what you are feeling, and telling you that he is not enough. I honestly don't know what to tell you other than what you are doing now is right," She assured him gently.

"I hope so..." Wally sighed. He really, truly did.

"How about we hand out together for a bit?" Iris offered. She didn't want to send Wally back to Zoom's place just yet. As selfish as it was, she wanted to feel like she was with her nephew again. Even if just for a little while.

Wally smiled at her. "I'd like that."

The two were sitting, half-watching TV and half talking, when Iris changed the channel to the news. It was her day off but she always made sure to check regularly just in case the League announced anything.

The reporter was talking about a sports game, so Iris was about to try a different channel. Then the Flash appeared on screen.

"Hello Central City!" He greeted, the same goofy grin and excited attitude that Wally had always loved. "I got an announcement!"

Iris wrapped a protective arm around Wally. She did not like this. Flash _never_ made announcements unless someone in the League was with him.

"I know that things have been a little gloomy lately, and some people even act like they're scared of me," Barry laughed the most non-threatening laugh he could. "Honestly, I've been a little depressed over the past few years... and I feel like I haven't been being the hero this city deserves."

"Well, this is good... right?" Wally asked Iris.

Iris continued to frown. She didn't trust a word Barry said. This didn't seem to be like him at all.

The Flash was still grinning. "I've decided to host a live charity event at the Flash Museum, to raise money to rebuild homes and businesses that have been destroyed in villain attacks. And I'd like to invite everyone to come by," he announced cheerfully. "And extra important. I'd love to extend a special invite to Red Racer. I see some good in ya kid, and I'd love to get to know the real you -without you trailing behind Zoom like his shadow."

Iris shook her head at this. "Don't even think about it, Wally. This is the most obvious trap. He may as well have said that he wants to kidnap you for the League."

"But maybe he really has realized he's been under the League's control and wants to escape from them?" Wally asked her. Maybe if they just talked everything could be ok.

That wasn't likely to Iris, she saw how under Barry was. "I don't think so, Wally. I love you, and I know you're an optimist but there are just some things you can't risk."

Wally sighed sadly. "I understand," he told he, "I won't go anywhere near him."

But he never said anything about going to the event as a whole, and if Flash approached him...

"Wally, I'm serious," She warned. "He may be good inside still, but as he is right now he does everything the League tells him to. And Kara already warned you that they gave him the order to help capture you."

Wally hugged Iris. "I'll stay at Hunter's the whole day," Wally lied. "Won't leave for nothing."

"Wally, you need to work on your lying," Iris said, hugging back.

Wally gave her a sheepish grin.

"I'll have Hunter watch you," Iris told him.

Wally nodded, thinking about how to ditch the other speedster. He needed to meet with Flash. Even if Barry was under the League's control... If Wally could shake that control and get Barry to betray the League and escape then that meant that if something like this happened to his uncle in his reality that he can save him too.

^o^

Dear Bruce Wayne,

I fell like the identity of the new Zoom and his partner is either someone from the speed-force that follow mister West out or someone else with access to the formula that gave Barry Allen and Wally West super speed, like the Hermes project but actually successful.

We didn't mention him because we assumed you were already aware.

I have also hear that you wish to recruit this 'Red Racer'. If I may be so bold as to asked how will you succeed in convincing the younger speedster towards your side. I find that he know League secrets and the League doesn't know his to be disturbing, and would like a report explaining who he is as soon as possible.

-The U.N. chairman.

^o^

Mist: It's getting intense! What is going to happen?

Kaz: They'll have to find out!

Both: Please leave a review to let us know your theories!


	12. Tower of Fate

Mist: We're back!

Kaz: We won't bore you, here's the chapter!

^o^

Chapter 12: Tower of Fate

^o^

There were a few days still until the fundraiser, so Wally was trying to keep himself busy to help the time pass more quickly. All he wanted was to save this world's Barry. Prove it was possible. In the meantime he still needed to work of stopping the League.

That's what lead him to this. Sitting in one of the smaller rebellion bases with Hunter, and Kara.

"We need to know what you know about the League," Hunter requested of the young Kryptonian.

"I know quite a bit. But I'm only a junior member," Kara replied.

"You're still Superman's cousin, he had to have told you a bit," Wally only knew so much since this world was so different from his own, he wasn't sure if anything he knew is still relevant.

"What exactly do you want to know?" She inquired.

Wally thought about what might be helpful. "The members, and their ranks. We might need at least anyone that would be willing to help us."

"The ranks go founders at the top, generals under them, then junior members, then soldiers, and finally sidekicks," Kara explained.

Wally groaned, this world never got above the whole sidekick thing.

"Can you tell us about any members of each rank? Maybe someone who might want to leave the League?" Hunter inquired, wanting more information.

"People who might want to leave? I honestly can't think of anyone. The sidekicks are all in Beta team, so you met them," Kara replied, thinking. "I was a Junior member. Along with Shazam."

"So that's where Billy went," Wally said, he hadn't known where he went. Looks like he stayed loyal.

"As for the founders, that's the original seven. Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, and Flash," Kara added. A part of her wondering how things got this way. The League were idolized as Gods, now they ruled through fear.

"I understand, is there any other members we should know about?" Wally knew about Black Canary, and the many many Amazo robots.

She nodded. "The Generals. Aquaman. Black Canary. The Atom. Zatara. John Stewart. Guy Gardner." The League had many members all around the world.

"Is there a Doctor Fate?" Wally wanted to know if that damn helm took Zatana's father away in this universe as well.

"Kent Nelson owns it. The League has been trying to convince him to leave retirement and join them 'like old times'," Kara warned them.

"Wait, Zatara isn't Doctor fate here?" Wally asked. Finally, positive.

"No. And he never has been," Kara was surprised Wally thought he was.

"Another different between our worlds," Wally replied. He would have to talk with Kent before the League could do anything. Kent was a good man and was able to save Wally from Nabu, and even gave him the term that he used for his romantic relationship with Artemis.

"I just hope Kent never agrees," Hunter frowned. Aware of how powerful Fate is.

"It not like he is running the show, he is basically the puppet with Fate in charge," Wally replied, having bad memories of that.

"But getting into the tower would be hard for the League. Since apparently you need a pure heart to open the door," Kara said.

"Pure good, right?" If it was ok with pure evil at least one of them would do. No they had to have some good in them. Right? No, they didn't. Those monsters have no good in them. He didn't believe that they ever did.

"I'd assume so," she said. "And they're all sick in the head, so the League shouldn't be able to get in."

"We might need to see if someone that can convince him this is wrong," Although Wally couldn't help but feel Fate would be all for this as long as it doesn't cause chaos.

"I've listened to their conversations, Kent couldn't be less interested in joining them," Kara assured them. "Though he also doesn't seem to want to stop them."

"So we can't get him on our side?" Wally wondered.

"He says he's at the end of his life and wants to die without war," Kara said.

"Damnit," Wally said, upset that he couldn't get another ally. Was he just that worthless?

"I can't blame him. The man is like 80 years old," Kara mused. "You don't suppose they have someone who can open the door do you?"

"Barry is under their control, his heart is still good," Wally mused. All he wanted was to help Barry, to stop the League from using him as their personal puppet.

"That's right. He's the only one in the League who is innocent inside. His heart might be considered pure!" Kara worried.

Wally frowned. "We can't let them get the helmet! If they get a magical powerhouse like him, they'll be even hard to defeat! Damn this!"

"We need to find a way to warn Kent," Hunter decided.

"Kara, you're noble. Do you think you can go?" Wally asked, since the last time he went there he made such a mess of things. Best not to repeat that mistake if he can avoid it.

"I'm not noble, I ignored the horrors the League did for years," she sighed.

"You made the right choice in the end. I believe that it is in you to be a great hero," Wally smiled at her. He would suggest Iris but she wouldn't be able to survive like the Kryptonian could, should the League show up.

Kara shook her head. "I think you should do it," she objected.

"No I try it in my world, and I nearly got myself and my team killed because of my damn arrogance, it was only because of Aqualad that everyone even survived in the first place," Wally looked down in shame and guilt.

"And are you the same as you were the first time?" She asked him, not wanting to go there alone... "How about we go together?"

"I guess," Wally agreed. Maybe he could move on from his greatest shame. He wasn't haunted by that but he couldn't over looked what could happen if it end up like last time. If he was taken over by Fate in this world he could have been made to do a hell of a lot worse than what happened before in his world.

"We'll go tomorrow. Iris can't complain since the League won't be there," Kara grinned.

"Okay, good idea," Wally said, he just wanted to make things better. "You think I can do this?" Everything good that happened, have happened despite him not because of him.

"I do. You managed to convince me to leave after all," she grinned confidently at him.

"Thank you," Wally smiled slightly, he might be able to do this. He made it this so far and maybe he can do things right now.

"You two should get a good rest tonight before going, I'll take you both to your homes," Hunter offered.

"Sounds like a plan," Wally agreed, he was going to asked why Hunter didn't want to go with them -but he did kill. Maybe there was darkness Wally didn't notice? Something that would make Kent send him away if he arrived in the tower.

^o^

Once home, Hunter sent Wally to bed and waited for Iris to come by. Once she was there he sat down with her and told her about what Wally and Kara were going to do the next day. The last thing he wanted to do was hide things from his girlfriend.

Iris, obviously, was worried about that. "Are you sure they will be safe?" Iris wasn't worried for Kara, since she was invincible so she would be fine, but her nephew is much more vulnerable.

"They're just visiting an old man," Hunter insisted with a lighthearted humor.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Nothing for the rebellion was ever that simple everything got dangerous and complicated at speeds that rival any speedsters.

He sighed. "I promise."

"Okay I trust your words," She said, kissing his cheek. "Although you owe me an interview when this is all over."

"Anything for you," Hunter said, kissing her back.

Iris smiled at him. She was going to continue reporting despite what the League said about her, she knew the criminals didn't trust regular news and she was unbiased. It was the best chance they had to keep the information moving. The damn League called her a drunk, and constantly killed and bribed people in order to make her stories seem false or blatant lies. Because of them she was lucky that she was even allowed to write in the paper still. She certainly wasn't allowed on TV, her face and words were venom in the eyes of the public.

"How are you holding up?" Hunter asked her.

"Pretty good, though I admit I won't be able to live my civilian life for long. I am going to have to move into a rebellion base soon," Iris sighed, she was scare but knew she needed to help anyway she could.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that," He sighed. "But the League is getting more aggressive when they talk about you. You even said yourself that you thought Hal was going to kill you at the lab."

"I know, I just want to do a few more stories," She replied, knowing if this failed she would be killed. This gave her something to be remembered by if that happened.

"What are you thinking about writing?" Hunter inquired. He always loved reading her articles.

"Just a few people that will let me interview them," Iris wanted to write about the corruption of the League but knew if she did that she would have an 'accident' involving an elevator, a mace and a car. Or maybe they'd do something more creative with her death?

"Anyone would be honored to," Hunter assured her. "You could always have an interview with Zoom. Haha."

"I am planning on that being my first one when this is over, although I must warn you I love you but I am not going to be bias and going to tell the truth to the best of my abilities," Iris said, not wanting to hurt him but wanting to be truthful.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't," he said cheekily.

She smirked at that. "It will be nice, I never could get Barry to do an interview as the Flash. He was way too fidgety," Iris said. "Hey Hunter if you get lonely you know where my apartment is, wear whatever makes you feel comfortable." she said winking.

He grinned, but blushed. "I could stop by later tonight."

"Thanks, hot stuff," She said, she would have to be comfortable since this might be the last night she will spend here. "Hey Hunter can I ask you a question?"

"Anything," He assured her.

"How is it that the League cannot track you when you run?" Did they not have scanners for speedsters, or was it something else. She wanted to asked him for a while but something else distracted her, weather it her helping him, the rebellion, now Wally and their relationship. But now was a good opportunity.

"I'm using one of Thawne's old suits. It makes its wearer untraceable," Hunter explained.

Iris should have guessed it was something like that. "Makes sense," She would asked the same for Wally but Hunter wouldn't know, maybe the energy that made up Wally's suit did a similar thing?

"It's useful. That's for sure," he chuckled. "So long as I avoid visual detection they never know where I am."

"Good to know," she said, "At least you can visit me without the League breaking in the ceiling and interrupting our fun time." Since he would sometime super speed to her apartment.

"They have no concept of fun," he chuckled.

Iris smiled at that, then frowned. "Be careful with Wally, I worry for him." She lost her nephew, and didn't want this innocent boy to die if it could be avoided. He deserved to live and go home.

"I'm only letting him do easy missions now," Hunter promised. "And only with powerful people to help."

"That's good, I don't know if I can loose him again," Iris sighed, looking down. The fighting has taken so many people away from her. First with her Wally, then her brother and sister and law, and although not a death she's also lost Barry.

"It's going to be ok. We're finally making progress," The yellow-clad speedster assured her.

"I know, since we've started getting help from that TV Man. What are your thoughts on our mysterious informant?" She would love to see who he is and how he knows so much about... well, basically everything.

"I just hope he's really on our side," he sighed. "He's been helping, but that doesn't mean he'll never betray us. All we can do is keep fighting and hope for the best. Hey. I think Wally will be alright on his own for a bit. Let's continue this at your place."

"Mind carrying me?" Iris requested, since she knew that was the fastest way for her to get around. It was a perk of dating a speedster.

He scooped her up in his arms. Running into the night. Listening to his favorite sound, Iris laughing as the wind rushed through their hair.

^o^

The next morning came quickly for Wally, which wasn't a problem for the shrunken speedster. He wanted to get this done quickly. Hell, he would have gone last night if Hunter had let him. The sooner he spoke with Kent the he'd be able to find out if _anyone_ in this world (at least as far as heroes go) still has any morals left. Gaining Kent as an ally could give the Rebellion a serious edge.

Those were the thoughts that occupied Wally's mind as he ran alongside Hunter to meet Kara at the Tower of Fate.

They soon found the young alien standing in an open field. Of course, Wally was well aware that the 'empty' area was anything but.

Hunter stopped beside her. "I'll be nearby," He said giving Wally small device which only had a button. "If you are in trouble press this, and I will come to you." It was a simple device so it didn't have a strong signal. Even if the League did notice it, they wouldn't be able to know that it was anything important. Actually, it read similarly to a children's walkie-talkie you could get at a toy store.

Wally smiled. "Thanks," He said before pocketing the device.

Hunter gave one to Kara as well. "It won't do much more than send me a signal that you're in danger, so just silently press it."

"Appreciated," she said, also placing the small device in a pocket. Kara wasn't wearing her 'Supergirl' costume that day, instead opting for civilian clothes. Honestly, she doubted she'd ever wear her old costume again...

Hunter stepped aside so the two could start their mission, knowing that entering the tower of fate himself would only cause problems.

Wally gulped and finally knocked on the door. It swung open like it knew he was coming.

Beside him, Kara smiled and took a step inside. "Don't worry, I got you."

The two were able to pass inside the building. The place was a lot calmer this time, with nothing trying to kill them. Wally had to wonder if the last time the tower was more interested in proving to him that magic was real, than it was in allowing them to find Kent. Or maybe in this world Kent had laxer security? Either way, Wally was grateful to finally have some ease. Considering what an uphill climb everything else has been for them.

The two started walking side by side. But suddenly found themselves about to start walking on the ceiling!

Wally grabbed onto Kara's arm as they were sent flying with the hallway spinning. "I hate this place." Wally groaned.

She laughed at him. Starting to fly to keep them oriented. They soon found themselves in front of a spiral staircase that appeared to be in space. A swirling vortex surrounded the two of them, seeming far away and yet right beside them at the same time.

The two started to ascend, and Kara sound that she couldn't fly up the stairs. They'd have to walk. Kara figured that it was a spell, since she was weak to magic. As they walked nervously up the stairs the two kept a death grip on the railing in case anything tried to fling them around again. Kara and Wally walked until they found themselves in a library of some sort.

The place was neat, and filled with old leather-bound books with titles etched onto the spines in languages Wally didn't recognize. The large, circular room had an impossible spiraling wood floor that almost appeared to be shifting like an optical illusion. Sitting in the center of the room was an old man, drinking tea by a floating fire.

"Kent," Wally called out, happy to see the old man alive and well... not dead yet.

"Come, take a seat," Kent said warmly, creating two armchairs and tea with a wave of his hand. "I don't have guests too often these days."

"Thank you, Kent," Wally said politely, before super speeding over. "You know, it's been years since I last saw you." Forgetting this wasn't his Kent.

"I'm aware you're a dimensional jumper, I'm afraid I never had the pleasure of meeting your counterpart," Kent chuckled, summoning an assortment of sweets for them. Aware of how hungry speedsters always are.

"I am sorry," Wally looked down, blushing at his mistake. He took some candy to help himself feel better. "He was a great man."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Kent said sympathetically. "Now. May I ask what brings the two of you here today? I doubt it was just to sit and have tea and sweets with me."

"We were wondering if you could help the rebellion," Kara explained. "We need more powerful members."

Kent looked away. "I'm afraid I can't help you," He sighed. "Not many know this. But I'm 120 years old now. And the only thing keeping me alive is this tower."

"I am so sorry," Wally said, he knew Kent was old but the details were lost. "I am sorry for wasting your time."

"It's alright," Kent assured him.

"Is that why you turned down the League too?" Kara inquired.

The thought worried Wally. Hesitantly he looked at Kent, hoping it wasn't just that. He needed to know at least one hero saw what the League was doing as wrong.

"I don't agree with the way the League is treating the world, but there's nothing I can do now," Kent told them sincerely. "The most I can do is stay here and keep the helmet of fate away from them."

"I understand," Wally said, as much as he wanted Nabu to help the rebellion, he was well aware that the spirit was more likely to join the League's insane crusade. That, and there was no way he'd subject anyone to the torture of being Nabu's host.

"Nabu has an obsession with order and control. We've spoken and he has expressed that he wishes to help the League since he sees their plan as a way to create absolute order," Kent frowned, wishing that the being would have more reasonable. Even after all these years Nabu has failed to learn humanity.

"Okay he's out," Wally said. "Maybe we should try...Klarion." He didn't like that magical brat, but they were desperate.

"He's not around anymore," Kent let him know. "Before the League went crazy I informed them of how to banish him. They finalize succeeded..."

"Hell!" Wally exclaimed. So having a magic user to help was out of the picture, but they would find a way to manage.

"I can help you. But it will have to be from here," Kent offered.

"Okay, thank you," Wally agreed gratefully. They'd take all the help they could get.

Kent moved his hands in a swerving movement and a costume appeared in front of him. It had golden accents covering a strange shimmering fabric. "This is for you, Kara, it will block out the radiation of Kryptonite."

Wally was surprise to see Kara change from her regular clothes to a red tunic with a flame like yellow pattern on the edges, golden tights over her legs, red gloves and red boots, a belt with golden circle on them, with a yellow cape burn uneven edges. "It looks nice of you," He then looked at her chest and saw the S symbol. "Although you might want to remove the superman logo." Knowing that it was a family symbol, but it would be a symbol of the League now.

"Probably for the best," Kara agreed, looking down at herself.

"I don't know, I am sorry but I'm afraid your family symbol has been corrupted because of what Superman did," Wally told her sympathetically, he didn't wear the flash symbol anymore so he wasn't a hypocrite.

She sighed sadly. Knowing he was right.

"I am sorry, maybe after the League is dealt with you can make it a symbol of good?" Wally suggested gently.

"What would you like?" Kent asked her.

"A Phoenix," Kara suddenly suggested.

Wally smiled at that. "Yeah, a flaming bird."

"I'm rising from my mistakes," Kara smiled. "So it only makes sense."

Kent waved his hand and the symbol changed to a Phoenix rising with a light ripple effect.

"A flame bird," Wally remarked. So happy for her.

"That sounds like a good name," she said, proud of her new look. Kara hoped that it would help get her apart from her cousins insanity. "Plus, though I'd have to check, I think someone took the name pheoniex already."

This was a good step in the right direction as far as Wally was concerned. Finally. Seeing Kara smiling made Wally smile too.

The happiness was cut short, however, when Kent frowned. "Someone else just opened the tower."

"Can you tell us who?" Wally asked, could it be Hunter. He seemed so certain the tower wouldn't like him, but maybe he decided to check in on the two of them since it's been so long?

Kent levitated a crystal ball to them. Inside they saw a foggy image of Barry opening the door to the tower. Wally was confused by this and then was filled with terror and dread upon seeing Green Lantern following behind Flash.

"They're here!" Wally exclaimed, what the hell should they do?

Kent sighed. "I knew they would come here eventually, but I didn't think the door would open for any of them. How is this possible?"

"This version of Barry is being brainwashed and controlled by the League as they puppet," Wally explained quickly. "So he has no clue that he has done anything wrong."

"So his soul is pure," Kent sighed.

"I am afraid so," Wally said, he wished his uncle wasn't involve here. He was better than this.

Kent created a giant box. "Get in!" He ordered the two.

Not wanting to get caught, Wally and Kara did as they were told. Wally looked back only for a bit. "I will be back uncle Barry," Wally said before looking at Kent. "Thank you Kent, your wife was a lucky woman."

Kent smiled at that. "Whatever you hear, don't believe what I say. I am only keeping them from investing," Kent sealed the box so they couldn't leave. Then he made it invisible so that the two Leaguer's wouldn't find the teens.

Just as he did Flash and Green Lantern reached the top of the stairs.

Wally moved so he was sitting next to Kara in the box. "You can trust him." Then the two of them went as quiet as possible in fear of getting caught by Green Lantern.

The footsteps got closer. "Kent, there you are," Hal said cheerfully. "Sorry to drop by unannounced, but you haven't been answering our messages lately so we've all been worried for you."

"Boys, welcome. Take a seat," Kent motioned to the chairs, tea, and food. "I saw you come in. I hope you don't mind but I don't get guests too often. Won't you stay for a while and join me for tea and snacks."

The seats rotated a bit for them to sit down, then returned to facing Kent's chair. Hal was just glad that Kent was being so kind.

"Kent, have you thought about our invitation to become a general in the League?" Hal asked politely, as he watched Barry starting to eat snacks.

"You know I can't, if I leave the tower I am going to die," Kent replied calmly, being honest with them on this.

"Wouldn't the helmet keep you alive?" Hal asked.

"Maybe, but it has been keeping my body around for a long time," The old magician said smoothly. "Nabu would just as likely not bother."

Hal sighed. "May we take the helmet with us? We can find Nabu a new host."

Kent knew he had to think fast. "Are you sure that is a wise decision? Nabu would not like all of the chaos that the League has been creating. Remaking society is hardly a calm and orderly process."

"But we're fixing everything," Barry said innocently.

"Trust me, Fate is a man of the moment and if he sees chaos for any reason he will not care what the end goal is," Kent lied. Glad that it was the two of them and not Batman here. It was easier to fool the youngest two founders.

Hal hesitated, unsure how to work with this. "We'll have to discuss this with Batman. We're not allowed to make this kind of decision."

"That is probably for the best," Kent agreed, internally smirking to himself that he had succeed for now. "He could be a powerful enemy for us if we are not careful."

Hal didn't want to be responsible for getting the League a new enemy. "Ya. Gonna ask Batman to decide. I am not receiving the beating for that mistake."

The words invoked some pity. "Good plan. Tell Batman I am doing well," Kent said, trying to appear friendly to the two Leaguers.

"We will," Hal promised.

Barry skipped over and hugged Kent.

Kent hugged him back gently. "There you go, be good Barry," He told the happy-go-lucky speedster.

"I'm always a good boy!" Barry giggled.

"That's nice to hear," Kent said, looking at him like a child that was lost. "Send my regards to the League."

"Yes sir," Barry promised, then made a sad face. "And umm... there's a bunch of bad people banding together. They might come after you. Please stay safe, and if they come here send the League a call. I promise I'll run as fast as possible to come help."

The irony was not lost on Kent. "I can deal with them, it' not like I have much to lose anyways."

"Don't say that, you're too nice to die," Barry told him.

Kent was surprised by how kind Barry was, even with the brainwashing he is under. "Death is coming for me soon, but it's okay I lived a good life," He said calmly, then as Barry's eyes well up with tears he added. "Don't cry, it's the only way I can see my spitfire again."

Barry hesitated, since he didn't want to get in trouble, but finally decided to whisper a secret to him. "The League is working on gaining immortality. If you want it."

Immortality? Such a goal was deranged as far as Kent was concerned, he could only hope that the League would be stopped before that happened. "No, Barry, I've kept my wife waiting for too long. I don't fear death anymore, it is just a friend that I have yet to meet," He tried to make it simple, but it was clear that Barry didn't understand. "I've made peace with my mortality. I've lived a long, full live, and when I die it will be without any regrets."

"But Batman said the worst thing that can happen is to die," Barry replied sadly.

"That is a matter of opinion," Kent sighed.

"But Batman is right about everything," Barry objected.

"Sure he is," Kent retorted, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Barry's expression turned dull. For some reason horrible memories were coming to the forefront of his mind. Images of some of the worst things that have happened over the years of living with the League.

When Barry didn't respond, Kent spoke again in a soft and kind voice. "Trust me, death isn't the worst thing that can happen to someone."

"Then what is?" Barry asked Kent, his voice quiet and shaky.

"You'll have to discover that for yourself," Though if what Wally told him was true, then Barry deserved to just live a quiet life once this war is over.

"Is it being in places like the bad room?" Barry asked him.

Kent felt his blood run cold. "What have they done to you Barry?" He asked, looking at him like a lost puppy.

It would seem that Barry had said too much, as Hal pulled Barry over to himself with a construct. "We should be going."

Barry wiggled in the hold. He wanted to visit longer.

"Take care of yourself Barry," Kent advised the boy, wishing he could help. "I'll miss you, come visit anytime."

"The League takes care of me. I can't do it for myself anymore," Barry said sadly as he gave up trying to get away from the construct.

Kent sighed. "I wish you the best." God, he hoped the speedster would be rescued from the League quickly.

"You as well, keep us informed," Hal said as he quickly left with Barry, wanting to keep his best friend by his side.

As they walked he lectured Barry about telling to much to Kent, but once his 'little brother' gave him adorable puppy dog eyes he couldn't stay mad. So Hal promised not to tell Batman about Barry misbehaving, though he was going to make Barry take his meds as soon as they got home. Barry just kept forgetting, and even when he did Barry was still acting irrationally a lot. Was something wrong with the pills? He'd have to ask Batman.

^o^

Mist: Wow, this is a really long chapter, hope everyone enjoyed!

Kaz: There's more to come! See ya soon!

Both: Please review and tell us your theories!


	13. Dark charity

Mist: And we are back!

Kaz: You're probably wondering what took so long

Mist: Well... As some of you know I'm going to school for game design. And now we're making games finally! Though it's taking up a lot of my righting time. I can't say much on the games themselves since they're a secret, but I can say that the one is a party game and the other is a point-and-click adventure game.

Kaz: We'll keep everyone in the loop

Both: Now on with the show!

^o^

Chapter twelve: Dark charity

^o^

True to her word, on the day of the fundraiser Iris made a point if going to Hunter's house to make sure Wally was where he said he would be. That and to give them some bad news. Unfortunately Iris had, much to her dismay, been given the job of covering the event. On the other hand that had given her some extra information as to what would happen there. A warning that Hal was going to be accompanying Barry at the event like a demented babysitter. Iris hoped that would be enough to keep Wally from wanting to go there.

"Be careful out there, Iris," Hunter told his girlfriend. "Just keep away from them if you can. I don't know what I would do without you."

Iris gave him a confident smile. "I'll be fine, just take care of Wally for me," She told him. Iris had of course warned Hunter that Wally wanted to talk to Barry and find if there was any truth to his insistence of seeing the light.

"I'll be good," Wally promised her. "You go annoy those two. Wally West will sit right here."

Iris shook her head at him before leaving.

Wally grinned at Hunter. He never said the Red Racer wasn't leaving.

"I do have to go to work now, but I'll be back on my lunch break to check on you," Hunter told him, hoping the kid would listen.

Wally at him. "Go on, you're gonna be late," he joked.

"Hey that's Flash, not Zoom," Hunter joked back, he actually managed to be be early for most things.

Wally was saddened at the reminder of his uncle's usual flaw. He wondered if the speedster was still running late. He'd probably be late for his own charity event.

"Sorry," Hunter told him gently. This is why they were worried about Wally. Even after all he's seen he still saw Barry as the man he trusted. Hunter left with a quick goodbye, leaving Wally alone in the room.

The speedster let out a deep sigh, and waited a few minutes before standing up and summoning his costume.

Before he could start running, the TV turned on. "That a horrible idea idiot," Moe of the three stooges said.

"How so?" Wally stopped in his tracks, glaring at the TV. "If there's even the smallest chance I can get him to be the man I know he is inside, I'll take it. You saw the way he was on the TV. He seemed so genuine. And that smile, it was like how he used to be all the time. Maybe he's snapping out of their control?"

It goes to a commercial. "It's called acting."

"I can't believe that," Wally shook his head. "I know my uncle. That on TV, that was my uncle. He's breaking out of their control and he needs me to help him escape!"

Before the TV Man could continue with trying to talk Wally out of this, the Red Racer ran off to the charity event. Determined to save his uncle.

He never saw the TV change channels to show a puppet show.

^o^

Once Wally arrived at the Flash museum he took a few minutes to examine his surroundings. He saw his aunt looking tired and uncomfortable as she interviewed a group of people on one side of the event, and on the other side he saw Flash hanging around a dessert truck looking happy, somewhere in between the two was Green Lantern. The once shining beacon of heroism was doing a construct puppet show of some kind of space battle for some children.

Even though Wally knew that Hal was going to be here, he was still on edge at the sight of him. Wally wasn't sure if he could trust Hal or not. The man had allowed him to leave without a fight, and seemed to live in fear of Batman, but he was still a murderer.

As Wally was thinking to himself he saw Flash receive a platter of treats from the desert truck he's been standing by. The scarlet speedster went to walk over to Hal when he saw Red Racer. He immediately zipped over to the younger speedster.

"Hi, Red. Glad you could make it!" Barry greeted cheerfully.

"Glad to be here," Wally replied nervously, using the high pitch voice he gave himself.

Flash hugged him suddenly.

The action made Wally feel embarrassed, and slightly uncomfortable as the treats were on his back due to the tray still in Flash's hand.

"Oops, sorry," Flash blushed in embarrassment. "Want some?"

"Yeah, although it makes better food than fashion," he joked, taking one off him.

Flash laughed too. "You're funny."

"Yeah," Wally said, amused as he smiled at him. "I do my best."

"I was really worried that you wouldn't come," Barry told him, smiling and bouncing excitedly.

The smaller speedster chuckled nervously. "I was told not to," he tried to sound casual, but failed.

Flash's smile widened. "I'm glad you did. You know what... you seem familiar."

"I was a big fan of you as a kid, I even went to several of your events and even got your autograph once or twice," Wally told his former hero. It wasn't a lie, since he did do those things. But the reality was that he knew it was his uncle.

"Really?" Barry asked happily, eyes lighting up.

The sight made Wally's heart break, his uncle was so... "Then you joined the rest of the League with hurting and killing people, and I was disgusted with you."

Flash flinched. "Don't say that. I've only killed like four people."

"You used to praise yourself on killing no one," Wally tried to make Barry remember his true self.

"I didn't have a choice," Barry flinched away from him at that.

"I don't believe that," Wally frowned. "We always have choices. Did you even try to fight them? Do you even want to escape?"

Flash glared and pushed him like an angry child would. "You're not being fun anymore!"

"Please, Flash, your better than this," Wally said desperately, wanting to help him.

Flash just ate a canolli. "Killing isn't wrong. Batman told me so."

"You do whatever Batman tell you to do?" Wally asked. Even though he knew the answer was yes, since Barry was brainwashed. But Wally hoped that if he could get Barry thinking that the older speedster would be able to snap out of it.

"Without fail," Flash replied, looking down as an image of one of his old punishments raced across his mind.

Wally could see the fear in his eyes. "What happened to you Flash? What did they do to turn you into this?"

"Broken," Flash's entire body went tense as he spoke in a robotic fashion. "I'm broken. I'm broken. I'm br-"

Seeing that made Wally's blood run cold. Not knowing what else to do, Wally grabbed Barry's arm and interrupted him. "You're better than this. Where's the hero I grew up respecting? Is he still in there anywhere?"

"Gone," Flash's eyes focused. "They locked that away and threw away the keys."

"I thought you were better than that," Did Barry even have the mental capacity to try and fight back?

This was stressing Barry out, he didn't like all of the questions! He wanted it to stop! Not wanting Red Racer to keep harassing him, Barry ran over to Hal and curled up in his lap. The calming feeling of his big brother wrapping his arms around him to hold him was an instant relief to the easily upset speedster.

The sight of his little brother sad infuriated Hal. The Green Lantern look over to where Barry had been, and when he saw Red Racer he glared hatefully at him. "What did you do?" He growled, forcing Wally over using a construct.

"Nothing that concerns you, Lantern," Wally spat at him.

Hal squeezed the construct painfully.

"I'm not a bad person," Barry insisted quietly to himself, not even aware of what Hal was doing to Wally.

"You're a coward," Wally corrected, wanting Barry to see he's done wrong.

Hal covered Barry's ears to shelter him from the harsh words. "Go to hell," The emerald knight growled at Red Racer.

"Nothing's changed," Wally realized. This really had been just a trap. Barry wasn't breaking free of the mind control and trying to call for help, he was just a helpless puppet. Doing everything and anything he was told by the people who took and broke him just because they refused to lose him.

"What were you hoping to change?" Hal glared at him.

"That doesn't concern you!" Wally snapped, too upset to argue with him.

Hal squeezed the construct even harder.

The sight of the Red Racer writhing in pain set something off in Barry's mind. "Stop that, Hal! You're hurting him!"

*Smack*

Hal backhanded his little brother. "Let me deal with this!" He snapped. Not caring that people were filming this.

The blue eyes of the scarlet speedster filled with tears at the harsh treatment. He started to curl into a ball in fear of being hurt more, but when he heard Red Racer cry out in pain from another attack from Hal he jumped up. Barry ran to Red Racer and tried to free him from the construct. Knowing what the League will do to the boy if they captured him. If the way they had treated himself was any indication, than this child would surely suffer.

Seeing this, Hal wrapped a construct collar around Barry's neck to regain control of him, unintentionally letting Red Racer go in the process as he concentration was lost.

Barry went instantly passive. "No..."

Finally free, Wally ran away without thinking, just wanting to get to safety. He briefly considered going back to Hunter's apartment and giving up the whole thing, but as he ran he heard the sounds of Barry crying as Hal screamed at him. The Green Lantern was furious at him for letting Red Racer escape. That there would be severe punishments waiting from him when they got home. And... Wally just couldn't leave him like that.

He had to save him.

Turning swiftly, Red Racer sprinted back to the two Leaguers. Performing a surprise sonic punch on Hal! The Green Lantern was sent flying back from the impact, but his ring's aura did save him from being too badly hurt. Hal growled as he looked to see Red Racer.

"Run Barry, run!" Wally told the scarlet speedster, wanting to save him somehow. Not exactly sure how he'd do it, not that he was going to let himself get caught up in the details.

Flash almost did, but then he saw Iris. He froze in place, not wanting to leave the area. Some small part of him recognizing that she was in danger.

Wally glared, trying to scare him off. "Run damn it!" He snapped at Barry. Then he looked over at where Barry was looking and saw Iris, wanting to protect her.

"She's in danger!" Flash snapped.

"I won't let her get hurt," Wally told him, wondering why he was reacting like this. Was it a good sign or a bad sign?

"I can protect her, I'm faster!" Flash argued.

Wally smiled at that. There was hope for Barry.

The smile confused Barry, but he didn't have time to dwell on it. He heard Hal cursing, and looked over to see the Green Lantern floating above them. He looked downright murderous...

Green Lantern glared down at Wally. "Stop trying to get Barry to leave!"

"I won't let you use him!" Wally replied in disgust. Not wanting to watch this version of his uncle being abused anymore.

"He's my little brother. I can treat him however I want!" Hal snapped, trying to drop a construct train on him.

Red Racer dodged out of the way. "You could have hit a civilian!" He snapped.

Hal grit his teeth. "Evaluate the area, Flash."

The scarlet speedster gulped, but nodded and did as he was told. His first thought was to get Iris somewhere safe. Whatever remained of his sanity recognizing that there was a distinct possibility that Hal might kill her during the fight and claim it was an accident later.

Iris struggled, wanting to stay and make sure this was filmed.

"Please stay still," Barry told her.

She pushed him. "Hey, the world need to see this." The League needed to face their sins.

"Hal might -will- hurt you," Barry warned her, unaware of his own correction.

Iris could tell that, feeling pity for him. "I can't let the world continue to blindly follow these psychos. "

Arguing with Iris wouldn't go anywhere. It never did. Barry sighed, but left her there so he could evacuate everyone else to safety. Hopefully by the time he was done with that Iris would be willing to leave the area.

As Barry was doing this, Wally continued to fight Hal to the best of his abilities. Trying to contain the fight to a small area to minimize the chances of someone being killed in the Green Lantern's frenzy. It was clear to Wally that Hal has gotten used to no longer holding back, instead just attacking as viciously as he pleased. Letting someone else deal with the consequences of his actions. Though Wally did notice that Hal was being even more violent than usual. He must be pissed at him for trying to turn Barry away from him.

Finally, Barry evacuated everyone. "We have to get you out of here now," he told Iris, zipping to her side.

Iris shook him. "Snap out of it!" She snapped. Seeing that he was almost sane right now.

"I can't stop Hal, but I can keep you safe. You need to take care of Wally, he deserves you," Barry replied, almost completely free.

Iris could see how close he was. "Yes you can. Be strong, Barry. Where's the hero I married?"

Barry teared up. "You left me," he stepped back. The horrible memories beginning to make him regress again -wanting to be comforted.

She held his arm. "After I saw you cuddled up in Batman's lap like a puppy," She hissed at him.

This made Barry feel awful. He wanted Hal; Hal would comfort him.

Iris hated doing this, but rubbed his arm in a comforting motion. "You are not just a pet for the League. Try to fight back."

This made Barry smile, remembering the good times he had with her. A life that now seemed like a dream.

She saw she was winning. "There you are."

"I miss you," Barry said softly. He wanted to stay by her side. To protect her.

Then come with me," Iris knew that Barry wasn't the man for her anymore, but didn't want to leave him at the mercy of the League.

Hal saw this and held Wally to the ground, about to do a death blow. Consequence be damned!

Barry saw this and ran over and grabbed Hal's arm. "Please don't! He's just a kid!"

"He attacked me first," Hal hissed.

"I don't care! Just stop it!" Barry told him. He was determined to protect the young speedster, whoever he is.

Hal growled and grabbed Barry by his head. "Don't move an inch. Don't speak a word."

Barry tried to speak. Fighting the control to best of his abilities. The awful feeling overwhelming him, making him feel sick to his stomach. He hated this.

Seeing this shook Wally to his core. He squirmed and tried to fight his way out of the Green Lantern's hold. "Leave him alone you sick bastard!"

Hal grabbed Red Racer's mask. "Let's see your ugly mug."

Wally squirmed around as his mask was peeled off, his face revealed. "Please, uncle Barry, run. Just run!" He pleaded. If he's going to be killed, he's going to die saving his uncle. One way or another.

The words reached Barry's ears. Against his programming, the scarlet speedster started moving. The world felt like it was slowing down to nothing. He picked Wally up, vibrating him out of the construct, and ran him to Iris. "What is this? I don't understand?"

"I can't let the League keep hurting people," Wally said, knowing that it was enough of an explanation.

This confused Barry, and he was exhausted over what he just did. He sat meekly on the ground as he ran out of the energy that had let him fight his programming.

"Please run Barry, you're better than some child," Wally tried to pull him up. "Where is the man I grew up admiring?"

"Locked away..." Barry said with unfocused eyes.

This devastated Wally, were they losing the fight again? Barry had been doing so well... "Barry, you have to run. Please run while you have a chance. Your a hero. You have to fight."

Even though he wanted to, Barry couldn't even move. The trigger phrase had broken him again.

Wally couldn't believe it. His hero broken by what should be his friend. Wally tried to tell himself that this wasn't his actual uncle, but at this point it didn't matter. He wanted so badly to just get him out of this nightmare.

Iris looked with pity. "It's remarkable he was able to move at all for as long as he did."

"Ya, Bar has a surprisingly strong will even after all that's happened," Hal remarked, talking about Barry with affection, even as he was stalking towards them like a predator. "I admire that in him."

Wally moved to stand between Green Lantern and Barry. He'd protect him. Somehow.

"I'd take him away and keep him all to myself, but the others would hunt us down," Hal shrugged. "Batman doesn't like losing his things."

"Uncle Barry is not some play thing!" Wally snapped, clenching his fists.

"We all have our roles to play, Wally," Hal said darkly.

"Go to hell," Wally spat at him.

Hal readied a construct, but before he could strike he got a message. "You're in luck," he sighed. "Batman says he wants you alive. Unfortunately for you he said nothing about Iris getting to live."

Wally got into a fighting position. "You touch her and I'll destroy that damn ring."

The Green Lantern smirked at him. "Like you could," he laughed darkly.

Wally started to vibrate his hand in rage as he charged at Hal. Fury fueling him. He was done with this bastard hurting his uncle! He wouldn't let him lay a hand on Barry. Ever again. He'll kill him! He'll kill him! He increased his speed, lining himself up. One stab to the heart. That's all he needs. Just get his hand in that phychos heart and he'll never be able to use Barry ever again.

Hal saw this. He would defend himself. The Green Lantern knew he was stronger. Still, he let Wally get close so he could constrain him easier.

But Wally was faster than he thought he was. The speedster had improved. Before Hal could trap him, Wally was too close. His hand went for his heart, and Hal started to panic.

Wally prepared his attack. But as the realization of what he was doing hit him he... he...

He hesitated.

Hal slammed a construct down on Wally's back, knocking him down. He took a sigh of relief and smirked. The kid didn't have it in him to kill.

"I win," Hal whispered twistedly in Wally's ear.

Wally squirmed, trying to escape. Why did he have to listen to his conscience?

It did nothing, as Hal held him in place with the construct. "You sit still. After I kill Iris, we can leave."

"Don't, please, I'll do anything," Wally resorted to begging.

The Green Lantern began to smirk sadistically. "Anything?"

Wally gulped. "Yes. Just let her go."

"I'll spare her this time," Hal said, and then lifted Wally up with a construct before looking over to Barry and Iris. "Come here, Barry."

The scarlet speedster stood up without a word and walked over, eyes completely glazed over.

Wally cry at the sight of his uncle in this broken state. "What did they do to you?"

"We fixed what Thawne did is all," Hal defended himself, hugging his little brother.

Just seeing that made Wally cry more.

Hal rolled his eyes. "Don't be so damn dramatic."

The small speedster couldn't stop crying, so Hal smacked him on the back of his head. Wally felt so helpless.

"Stop it!" Iris snapped. She couldn't wait to share this footage.

Wally worried for her. "You have to leave!"

She hated doing this. But knew she couldn't help now. All she could do was tell the rebellion what has happened and hope they can rescue Wally.

As soon as she was gone Hal relaxed. "At rest," Hal told Barry, and the speedsters eyes refocused.

"Where am I?" Barry asked. Confused.

"Your charity event, uncle Barry," Wally reminded him, making his costume disappear; leaving him in his civilian clothing.

Barry tried to hug him. But the construct stopped him. A painful reminder to Wally of his fate.

Wanting him all to himself, Hal hugged Barry instead. "You only need me."

"Yeah we do," Barry giggled, thinking Hal meant they both needed Hal and that it meant Hal liked Wally now.

Hal pet him. "So sweet and caring," He remarked. Not understanding how Barry could forgive people who hurt him with Iris and Wally did.

"Come one, let's go home. Me sleepy," Barry yawned, rubbing his tired eyes. "Me sleepy."

Wally felt like throwing up. "I'll stay with you," he promised. If he couldn't save Barry, the least he could do was comfort him.

Barry smiled, then tried freeing Wally. "I think you've played with Wally enough, big bro." The scarlet speedster said, thinking this was a game.

Hal chuckled, loving how playful Barry was. "Alright, alright," He dropped Wally into Barry's arms.

Barry hugged Wally tightly. "I love you little guy," he said, enjoying the feeling of the speedster in his arm. Something about it made him feel safe.

"I love you too," Wally told him softly, looking at him with pity.

This made Barry smile wider. "Let's go home." The noise from the party was way too loud and too bright for Barry to sleep.

Hal put the two in a construct, and then brought them to the watch tower in it. "You go sleep, Bar," Hal ordered his little brother. "Batman wants to speak with Wally, and has ordered me to escort him to him."

Thoughts of what Batman was going to do to him made Wally's blood run cold. He promised himself that he wouldn't scream for them no matter what he does to him. No matter how scared he was. Even as he felt Barry hug him and wish him a good night, Wally was trying to figure out how to escape.

He couldn't let the League win.

^o^

Dear The U.N. chairman.

Sorry for taking so long to reply, things have been busy. Project Eternity is making great progress, and we have been working on another side project. We're attempting to replicate the Green Lantern rings so we can weaponize them for our army. John and Hal did not like the plan at first, but I have managed to persuade them. Do not ask me what I did to them, you don't want to know.

In other news, we have captured the Red Racer. As I had been suspecting, he's Wally West.

That is all for now.

\- Leader of the League. Batman

^o^

Mist: Uh oh. Caught again. Will Wally escape?

Kaz: Time will tell


	14. Corrupt Justice

Mist: Here's a new situation, of their reality. What happened in the past. How did the corrupted world get this way? Here is a peace.

^o^

Chapter 13: Corrupt Justice

^o^

-Three Years ago-

A man in a bright red and yellow costume sat silently in his seat at his favorite cafe. Normally people would be running over to talk with him, or he'd be running around socializing, but today everyone knew to give him his space. His name is Barry Allen, but to the world he is known as the Flash -hero of Central City. Though right now he didn't feel like a hero. Right now he was a man grieving. Just the month before his beloved nephew was murdered along side a few other young hero. Then not even two weeks later, Barry himself almost died at the hands of Grodd. Only surviving because Grodd was killed.

By his best friend.

The injuries were severe. Even being a speedster, it took two days in a comatose state for Barry to wake up. Wake up and learn what horrors had happened.

The fight twisted his friends. They all... changed. Adapted, they said. Though Barry could only beg for them to listen to reason. For you see, in their desperation to live the rest of the Justice League had abandoned their morals and switched to using lethal tactics on their opponents. Sparing no one.

Apparently it started with Batman jabbing a batarang into the Joker's skull. Forever silencing his laugh.

Then Superman fried the brains of Poison Ivy. Turning her skull to ashes.

At that point Barry didn't listen fully anymore. Just barely recognizing the names of those killed. Until it got to Hal. And then Barry learned that Hal had ripped Grodd to shreds in order to make him stop beating Barry to death. Hal justified his actions by saying it was the villains or them.

They all made that justification.

It didn't take long for the news to spread of what had happened. Evidently it would seem someone had gotten a hold of the security footage and released it to the public. Before Barry had even woken up the whole world knew.

Once Barry was awake and caught up on what had happened, the Justice League held a meeting to decide what would happen now. As Barry understood, none of them had left the Watchtower since the incident. All shaken up over what had occurred.

The topic of the meeting was simple. Should they continue using lethal force, or not?

No matter how much Barry protested, begged, and pleaded... the decision was final. Everyone else was willing to keep killing.

So Barry left.

With Iris' help, Barry made a public statement of his decision to leave the Justice League due to their recent tactic changes.

Only an hour later, Batman made a public statement claiming that 'Flash was severely injured in the fight, as seen in the video, and is suffering minor brain damage and doesn't know what he's talking about. Someone made him say he was leaving. That is not the case. He is simply on temporary leave until he is feeling better. Just to let him rest. I'll personally deal with the one responsible for confusing him.' After that during a Q and A panel Batman had added that 'Flash is suffering from depression after the death of his sidekick.'

Barry took another sip of his mocha as he though about how that day changed him. No one would approach him as the Flash. They all looked at him like he was damaged, apparently believing Batman's lie about him having brain damage.

It's been a week and a half since then. He thinks. Time is moving weird for him now. He's having a hard time adapting. Things keep getting worse.

Iris... Iris kicked him out five days ago.

There was no way he could have seen it coming. Things had been quiet for the two of them. Maybe it was too quiet? Barry had been focusing on work and protecting the city. Then he got home from patrol and Iris was seething at the TV, which was displaying a report from Batman saying that the crime rate in Gotham had already dropped by 20%. She demanded that Barry do something about the Justice League using lethal tactics. Telling him to arrest them.

When Barry tried to tell her he wasn't strong enough to take down the Justice League alone, she told him to leave. At first Barry didn't understand. Confused. Iris just pushed him out the door -telling him not to come back until the League was arrested. And that if he tried to come inside she was charge him for trespassing and harassment and reveal his identity.

Naturally, Barry was devastated. With only the clothes on his back he had quietly walked the streets, not feeling like running.

"-Today is a dark day in Gotham City," A news broadcaster suddenly said on the old TV hanging precariously on the wooden walls of the cafe. "Our hero -Batman- has just killed Two-Face. Clearly the Dark Knight is keeping true to his word to clean up Gotham. No matter what he has to do."

The broadcast snapped Barry out of his thoughts. "Not again," Barry curled inward, hating what he heard. This was the eight killing this week. "Stop. Please stop guys."

There was a chime as the door to the cafe was opened, not that Barry cared. He did care, however, when he heard a couple people gasp and the sounds of people taking off filled the small structure.

At this Barry finally looked over, seeing Hal in his costume floating over to him with a soft smile. Behind him patrons were rushing out of the cafe. Likely afraid of how this might go. Vaguely Barry took note of the cafe employee and owner going into the back room.

"You ok, buddy?" Hal asked as he slid into the booth with him. Facing the speedster.

"Fine," the speedster said coldly as he swiftly lowered his head, refusing to even look up at his former friend.

"Barry, you have to talk with us," Hal said worriedly. Only using Barry's real name since they were alone, and he knew that Barry usually liked being called by his real name. It was more personable he'd always say.

Barry kept his head down. "We're talking right now, Green Lantern."

"You don't look well," the Green Lantern worried, trying to get his friend to look up by using a construct hand. "And you look way too skinny. Are you eating enough?"

"You look like a villain," Barry countered, not letting Hal know that he hadn't eaten since yesterday and hasn't been eating properly.

"It's just an air force uniform, with a war world 2 jacket and green lantern logo," Hal explained. it also glows but so did his last one. Why did his appearance scare Barry?

Barry was finally forced to look up, showing how exhausted and weak he looked. "Just leave me alone, Green Lantern."

Seeing his best friend in this sorry state worried Hal. "Barry, I can help you get through this," he promised.

"You don't want to help me," Barry hissed at him, swatting at the construct that made him look up. "I'm not an idiot. Contrary to what you and rest of the damn League thinks I don't exist to be your 'ray of sunshine' or 'the League mascot!"

"You are just grieving and hurt," Hal sighed, taking that for why this is happening. Thinking maybe Batman was right about the brain damage.

"I don't want anything to do with the League -I already told you guys that!" Barry was frustrated that they weren't taking him seriously.

Hal just shook his head at that, wondering who made Barry say that to the media. "You have to help us, if you don't we might not be able to make the world a better place for everyone."

"I am helping my city. That's all I have the energy to do," Barry countered, taking a sip of his drink to give himself a few careful moments to choose his wording. "I have no time to help the Justice League. That's why I quit. If there is ever a true world ending emergency, I'll work with the Justice League. But until then leave me alone."

"Barry, are you sure that's what Wally would want?" Hal asked.

This set off the scarlet speedster. "Don't you dare mention him!" Barry started vibrating and crying.

Hal tried to comfort him, holding Barry's wrist. "He wouldn't want you to be miserable and alone."

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Barry demanded, curling into a ball in his seat.

Seeing this, Hal got up and sat beside Barry, holding him gently to try and offer him more comfort. Seeing how devastated and hurt his friends was made the emerald knight want to do anything to help him. Anything.

The speedster tried to get away, but was too weak to do so. Instead he just cried more until his stomach gave an angry rumble. "Stupid stomach..."

"Want me to grab you something to eat?" Hal offered, wanting to show his best friend kindness. The traumatized speedster deserved it.

As much as Barry didn't want to give a Leaguer any leeway... "Yes," he agreed, visibly humiliated.

Letting go of him finally, Hal got up from the bench and went to the counter. The cafe owner came out and Hal ordered food for Barry, paying for it and being friendly with the owner. Though as soon as the food was ready the owner ran back to the back. Clearly still not wanting to be involved. Though Barry had to give the man props for not having just left through the back door. Barry felt bad for being partly responsible for most of the customers running away. And their presence here would likely keep more from entering.

The thoughts, however, died as a tray of pastries and sandwiches were placed in front of the hungry speedster.

The speedster immediately started eating. "Hmmm," Barry allowed himself to relax and enjoy the food. "Thankyou."

"Hows the food?" Hal asked, knowing that speedsters got hungry quicker. Why did Barry look malnourished? He'd have to look into that. Ask Iris why the hell she isn't helping Barry remember to eat when he clearly isn't mentally ok enough to do it himself.

"Yummy," Barry said with a mouth full of food.

Hal smiled, relieved that he could help. "Glad you like it."

Barry looked embarrassed again. "Are you leaving soon? You have your own city you know."

"John is watching it; I figured I could use this time to talk to you," The Green Lantern shrugged. Besides, since their change of tactics there has been significantly less crime to deal with.

"I have nothing more to say to you," Barry said quietly. "I quit the Justice League and I want to be left alone. If this is because you worry I'm a threat, I'm not. I swear I won't get in your way." Even though Iris wanted him to, Barry knew that when compared to the rest of the Justice League he wouldn't stand a chance. He'd be dead in minutes if he fought them. And he wasn't ready to die yet...

Great. Now he's a coward.

"You can do more with us, than you can mopping alone," Hal said, trying to encourage Barry. Wanting so desperately to see his best friend smile again.

"I'm not mopping -I'm protecting my city," Barry growled. "Like I said. I'm super busy all the time time. So much crime, so little time."

This gave Hal an idea. "I can help you weed them out," he offered.

Barry shuddered at the thought of his city running red with blood from Hal's 'help'. "I'm handling it just fine on my own," He insisted. "It get's me out of the house. Besides, I don't want or need your kind of help."

"I am not a cold blooded killer," Hal said, figuring out what Barry was implying, and feeling the need to justify himself. The emerald knight only kills those who are too dangerous to live.

"Could have fooled me," Barry let slip, becoming terrified when he did. Hal was probably going to attack him now! Fearfully the speedster got ready to run -trying to figure out how to run past Hal, despite his former best friend blocking him into the booth.

"Barry, I am not you enemy. What can I do to get that point across? " Hal asked, wanting to comfort and protect his best friend.

"I don't see you as an enemy," Barry said meekly. His words were the truth, he knows that Hal and the Justice League are still heroes. At the same time their recent tactic changes terrified the speedster. Terrified the world. All Barry wanted was for everyone to just... go back to normal.

Hal leaned towards him. "Then why are you afraid of me, Barry?" He asked.

Barry glared at him, getting fed up with Hal continuously using his name in public. "Please don't use my real name. We're in costume," he said coldly, avoiding the question. "I'm Flash. And you are Green lantern. That's all we are."

"I guess," Hal sighed. "I just want to help my best friend."

"We're not best friends anymore Green lantern," Barry tried to sound as indifferent as possible. "We're not even friends. We are practically strangers."

"Come on, Barry, the Justice League has never been better," Hal said warmly, wanting Barry to see that everything was ok. Furious with whoever it was that filled Barry's head with confusing thoughts of leaving the Justice League and not being friends with them.

"You call this better? People are terrified of us!" Barry snapped, losing it. "Even me, and I have sworn multiple times to the media and everyone who will listen that I'm not a part of the Justice League! But because you guys keep telling the media that I'm on 'temporary leave because of brain damage and depression', no one will believe me!"

"You are on temporary leave," The emerald knight replied, that's all this was to Hal.

"I want it to be permanent!" Barry hissed. "I told you that! Told the whole Justice League! How come no one ever takes me seriously?"

"You're just under a lot of stress, my friend," Hal assured him, not wanting to call him brain damaged since he didn't want to upset Barry further.

"Dammit Lantern you never listen to me!" Barry crunched up some of his wrappers and threw them at Hal's head.

Hal didn't even bother blocking it, not worth the trouble.

This just frustrated the speedster more. "If you won't treat me like a fellow hero at least treat me like an adult!" He demanded. "I see that stupid smirk on your face!"

"Barry, you're not thinking rationally," Hal tried to reason with him.

"And you are?" Barry growled at him. "You've killed three people!"

"They were trying to kill me, and you," Hal reminded him, leaning to the table and trying to look as non-threatening as possible.

"So? People try to kill me all the time!" Barry snapped. "Just yesterday Zoom stabbed me repeatedly with a scalpel."

"He did what?" Hal exclaimed in shock. He couldn't believe Barry would just take that without fighting back. Yep, his best friend definitely had brain damage and needed someone to help him.

"Well, less stabbing and more cutting," Barry mused, rolling up the sleeves of his vibrant costume in order to show the small, precise cuts all over his arms. "He made a poison that cancels out speedster healing... and decided to test it on me."

"That bastard, where is he I'll kill him!" Hal declared with venom in his voice. How dare that villain hurt Barry like this!

Barry flinched when Hal said that. "I don't know where he is," he lied, looking at his cuts with an almost curious eye. They didn't look good. He never treated them since he's never had to before but...

Hal noticed the condition the wounds were in as well. "Wait did you not treat them, Barry? They could get infected!"

"I don't know how to," Barry admitted. "My wounds usually last an hour or two..."

"Come along, I've got training in this kind of thing," Hal held his hand out to Barry. First aid was something he learned in basic training.

Barry didn't want to, but knew fighting would run the risk of him being kidnapped. "Fine," he agreed, standing up to follow him.

At this, the Green Lantern lifted Barry up in a construct hand. Protectively holding the traumatized speedster in what Hal hoped was a comforting way.

It wasn't.

Barry squeaked when he was grabbed. "Stop man handling me!" He snapped. "I can run! I just have a few cuts on my legs."

"We can't afford for something to get infected," Hal tried to reason with Barry.

The frightened speedster reluctantly stopped fight him. "Fine..." he grumbled.

Swiftly Hal took to the skies and brought Barry to Coast City, specifically Hal's house. He would have brought Barry to the Watchtower, but he could see that his best friend was already scared enough just being alone with him. Hal didn't want to make it any worse. He hoped that by helping Barry with his injuries it will prove that he is nothing to be afraid of. As then arrived in Hal's living room Barry squirmed in fear a little, so Hal laid him on the couch before leaving to grab the first aid kit.

"You sure you know how to do this?" Barry asked nervously.

"I learned it in military training, and have gotten regular practice since then," Hal assured him. It was required to keep up to date in First aid training.

Barry reluctantly removed his costume so Hal could see the cuts covering his body. "These sting all the time," he complained.

Hal pulled the rubbing alcohol out of the first aid kit.

"Is this going to hurt?" Barry asked nervously.

Hal smiled reassuringly at him. "Just sting, but it is for your own good."

"O-ok," Barry flinched when Hal started. "Ow!"

"Stay still," Hal told him gently.

Barry bit his lip and waited for him to finish. "Is it over?"

"I just need to put gauze on your cuts," Hal assured him.

Barry deflated. "I hate this..."

"Nobody likes this, but since it is for your health it is needed," Hal said gently, wanting to comfort Barry.

"I hate feeling like I'm at your mercy," Barry corrected as Hal wrapped his wounds.

"Better mine than Zoom's," Hal said darkly.

Barry visibly shuddered at the reminder, rubbing his wrists as he thought about what happened. "I blacked out," he said, not realizing it was out loud. "Hadn't eaten that day. When I woke up I was strapped to a table and he took out the scalpel and..."

"I have you now," Hal promised him gently, then he thought of something. "I have some medicine to help you with the pain." It was something Batman made for Barry since the speedster wasn't affected by drugs as easily. Batman gave a few doses to Hal to give to Barry if he got hurt, as a way of regaining his trust.

"You know meds don't work on me," Barry sighed. "Speedster metabolism sucks sometimes."

"This was made to be a lot stronger so that they would effect you positively," Hal promise, smiling warmly at his best friend.

Barry looked excited at the idea. "Really? This is great!" He cheered.

"Here ya go buddy," Hal gave him the bottle, keeping an eye on him.

Barry put one in his mouth and swallowed. "How many do I take?" He asked the Green Lantern.

"It is take as needed, so anything you are in pain take a pill," Hal instructed.

"Ok. Thanks Hal," Barry said sleepily, leaning back on the couch.

Hal smile, he was told this would happen. "They seem to be working," He said in victory. Glad that Barry had finally started to show signs of trusting him again, even using his real name like he used to. Hal hoped he'd be able to keep Barry like this.

"Ya," Barry agreed, "It doesn't hurt anymore. But I feel funny."

"Medicine does that, but you will feel better because of it," Hal replied, smiling down at him reassuringly.

"Ok," Barry said complacently. This was a strange feeling for him, and he didn't like it very much. Everything felt foggy and he didn't have the energy to move or escape if the need arises.

"Maybe you need to take a nap; That should also help you heal," Hal suggested.

"I don't want to go home," Barry objected. "Don't want to fight anymore. Iris hates me."

"I can rent you a hotel room," Hal offered, not wanting to make Barry feel like he was holding him hostage.

"Can't I just stay here?" Barry requested, too weak to even stand.

Hal smiled at that. "If you want to."

Barry gave a lazy smile back to him. "Wanna watch TV like we used to?" He asked, feeling nostalgic over this. He used to always go to Hal's place when he and Iris had a fight or he just needed to get away. Even when that wasn't the case he spent a lot of time at Hal's.

"I don't see any reason not to," Hal replied, sitting down next to him and using his ring to get the remote.

"It's so cool when you do that," Barry commented, loopy from being drugged. For some read he couldn't remember why he was scared of Hal earlier.

"Glad you like it," Hal chuckled at that, deciding to joke with Barry. "Makes being lazy easier."

Barry laughed like it was the funniest thing he's ever heard.

Hal laugh with him, setting the remote on his friend lap. "You want to watch something?"

Barry put on a scary movie. "Spooky spoooky," he said, the drug fully in his system now.

"That will do," Hal said. Barry was happy, that was all that matters.

Barry leaned on his friend as they watched the movie. "Want to hear a secret?" He asked.

Hal thought for a moment. "Sure thing Barry."

"You're like a big brother to me," Barry confessed.

"Really?" Hal asked, he never knew how close Barry saw him.

"Is that ok?" Barry asked nervously, feeling sad.

The Green Lantern smiled. "It is great," He said, giving his 'little brother' a hug.

Barry nuzzled into the hug. "I'm relieved," he said. "I was scared you didn't feel that close with me. Iris is always telling me that I think I'm closer to people than I actually am. But things seem longer to me. I feel like I've known some people forever."

"Some people are just like that," Hal assured him gently. "I cannot imagine a world without you, even through we have only known each other for a few years."

"Me neither," Barry grinned sleepily. "You're my best friend."

"And you are my best friend," Hal held him even tighter, keeping him close. "I will always protect you."

Barry looked down at the bandages covering his wounds. "Thank you," he told Hal. "Zoom is scary."

"I will protect you from him, I might even help you finish him off," Hal mused, thinking about killing Zoom with morbid delight. "I will protect my family at all cost."

"I don't wanna kill anyone," Barry said meekly.

Seeing this worried Hal. "If you want I will do it, does that sounds good?" He asked, "No more of him scaring you."

"No more scaring," Barry repeated back sleepily. The drug in his system making him complacent to what Hal was saying.

"Yes, doesn't that sounds amazing brother?" Hal asked, rubbing Barry's back.

"It does big brother," Barry smiled happily at him, not understanding what he had just agreed to.

This made Hal smile. The Green Lantern used his ring to bring over a pillow, giving it to Barry so the exhausted speedster can sleep. "Doesn't that feel comfortable?"

Barry snuggled into it, comfortable. "It's great," he sighed happily. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't," Hal promised, now using his ring to bring over a blanket and wrapping it around Barry gently. Promising himself that he will never let anyone hurt Barry again. No matter what he has to do to keep him safe.

He'll do anything.

Anything.

Barry's eyes drifted shut. He felt safe and comfortable, he could just...

The speedster fell asleep.

^o^

Mist: Welp, what did you guys think?

Kaz: Quite the change of time.

Mist: Let us know!


	15. Never Leave Me

Mist: And we're back!

Kaz: I know we said this chapter would be in the current times, but a lot of people wanted to see what happened next so...

Both: Enjoy

^o^

Chapter 14: Never leave me

^o^

The following morning.

Barry woke up and didn't know where he was. He jumped out of the bed he was in and zipped out, shaking as he did. The room appeared familiar but he couldn't quite recall where he was. Until he opened the door and saw Hal watching something on TV.

"How did I get here?" Barry asked immediately, confused.

"I brought you here to help you heal," Hal replied with a smile. Since that was what happened.

"Heal?" Barry tried to remember. "Right. The cuts. I told you that Zoom cut me up."

Hal approached Barry. "Don't worry, I will not allow him anywhere near you anymore." He was going to hunt the villainous speedster down and kill him, stopping him from laying a hand on his little brother ever again.

Barry glared at him. "Who said I need you to protect me, Green Lantern?" He growled.

"You did, yesterday. Zoom has been scaring you lately," Hal reminded him gently.

"I did no such thing! I'm a hero -I don't get scared!" Barry became defensive, then a little worried. He couldn't remember much of yesterday after taking the pill. What happened to him?

Oh, how much Hal wished his friend was still a hero. But it was clear to the Green Lantern that Barry was far too broken, just as Batman had tried to warn him. He should have listened... "It's okay, I do not look down on you buddy."

"I'm not your buddy -I hate you!" Barry insisted angrily, frustrated by the condescending way Hal was treating him. He didn't want to be sheltered!

"That's not true," Hal walked closer to him. Why did Barry make this so hard?

The scarlet speedster stepped back, wanting to regain his distance. "You don't get to decide what I think is true!" Barry snapped at Hal.

This worried Hal, did Barry not remember admitting how attached to him he is? "We are best friends. I was there for your wedding."

"You were my best man," Barry confirmed with a sigh before bitterly saying. "For a marriage I'm miserable in."

"I am sorry for you and Iris having problems but you can't blame for that," Hal told him gently. Not wanting to upset him further.

"I'm not blaming you," Barry grumbled. "But it's not my fault! I've done the best I can!"

Hal kept this up. "You seem like you do?"

"It's Iris' fault -nothing I do is ever good enough for her!" Barry snapped, frustrated.

"Then why do you stay with her?" If she was hurting his friend she has to go.

"I... I need her," Barry said quietly. "I love her and I can't handle being alone. But... she kicked me out a few days ago so I guess she doesn't want me anymore."

Hal gave him a reassuring smile. "Your not alone without her," He promised his best friend. Wanting to show him that he was going to be ok.

"I guess I could go live with Jay," Barry agreed. Anything to not suffer the isolation of being alone.

"Bruce is more than willing to give you housing if required," Hal offered him warmly.

"I don't want to be in dept with a serial killer," Barry shuddered at the thought.

The words worried Hal, but he knew he couldn't drop this. "He is a pretty charitable guy," He said, ignoring the serial killer part.

"I don't want any handouts from the League," Barry stayed strong. "I don't want any of you feeling like you have power over me. I feel shitty enough about you treating my wounds."

"Barry, you're over stressed and not thinking right," Hal pointed out, putting a comforting hand on the younger heroes shoulder.

The scarlet speedster just knocked his hand away. "And being under the League's thumb is going to help me?" Barry rolled his eyes. "I can just see it now. Living in a place covered in cameras so Bats can watch everything I do. Maybe he'll even tell me what and when to eat?"

"No offense, Barry, but you sound paranoid," Hal sighed.

"I'm the only sane one left!" Barry countered.

"This might be for the best for you," Hal said warmly, looking at his friends current condition. "You clearly haven't been taking care of yourself. Just one look and it's clear you haven't been eating right. Maybe you do need someone to take care of you? When is the last time you ate?"

Barry hated what Hal was saying, but he still answered the question. "I ate with you yesterday."

"And before that," Hal pressed. "And where have you been staying since Iris kicked you out?"

The speedster's blue eyes suddenly had an interest in the floor. "I ate the day before and well... I may be couch surfing at my villains houses," Barry blushed.

"What? Barry, we aren't supposed to hang out with villains!" Hal screeched at him, grabbing him by his shoulders.

Barry flinched away and held his hands up to defend himself from an attack.

The action hurt Hal's feelings, he'd never hurt Barry and the fact that Barry thought he would was awful. "I am not going to hurt you buddy."

"Your aggressive tone could have fool me" the speedster remained cautious. His wounds stinging. The motion must have reopened the ones on his arms.

The pain on his friends face got Hal's attention. "Barry, are you okay?" He asked, worried for him.

Barry saw spots of blood starting to appear on his bandages. "I think I reopened them..." he said, embarrassed.

The emerald knight motioned to the couch. "Lay down, I need to fix your bandages."

Barry reluctantly did so. "Stupid cuts," he grumbled, waiting for them to be taken care of.

Hal went through the same motions as the night before. Gently caring for Barry's wounds and ensuring that the wrappings were on tight enough. It felt nice to do this, to feel like he was gaining Barry's trust. He'd do anything to ensure that Barry would be ok. To protect him. As he finished up he smiled at Barry.

"That hurt," Barry complained.

"Sorry buddy, maybe you should take more of your medicine?" Hal offered, not liking seeing Barry experience any pain.

"Never again!" Barry replied. "I can't... I can't remember past a few minutes of taking it."

"Barry, if your body gets infected we might have to amputate a limb," Hal warned. He didn't want to scare Barry, but wanted him to understand how severe the situation was.

Barry went pale. "But I don't know what you'll do to me if I'm too drugged to remember."

"You used to trust me with your life," Hal held his wrist.

"If this is as bad as you say it is -shouldn't I go to someone better trained?" Barry panicked. "I don't... I don't want to die because you feel like playing doctor!"

"How about Batman?" Hal offered, wanting Barry around his friends. Maybe that would snap him out of it.

"Batman?" Barry repeated, gulping.

Hal nodded. "Ya, he's got years of medical training."

"But he's crazy -he's killed like 30 people," Barry curled into a little ball on the couch. "I don't wanna be added to that list. Please Hal. I don't want him to kill or experiment on me." Using a meek and pleaded tone with the addition of his former friends name, Barry hoped to earn pity.

"He only kills those that needs to die, and maybe an occasion accident," Hal assured his friend, patting his shoulder in a comforting way. Thinking about the accident with Catwoman, and not counting the experiments.

Barry curled tighter in his ball, causing Hal to shake his head at him.

Then an idea popped into the emerald knight's mind. "You must be starving," Hal said, smirking inwardly at his genius. "I sure know I could go for some of Alfred's delicious cooking."

Barry's stomach rumbled. "Maybe I could just go there for a little bit," he said. He hasn't been able to eat enough lately. A little visit wouldn't hurt... and if Batman attacked him, he'd run. Maybe he should keep a good distance from the psycho just to be safe...

Hal had a plan. "See buddy, nothing to be afraid of."

Barry stood to follow Green Lantern there, but his former friend picked him up in a construct and carried him there. This time Barry didn't fight him.

^o^

At the mansion came into view, Hal smiled. He knew that with Bruce's help he'll be able to get his best friend in better health. Get him properly fed. Make sure that Barry stays fed and has a safe place to sleep. Get him in a better mental state and start dealing with all the trauma he's been going through. He'd also have to ask Bruce about having Barry divorced from Iris due to the awful way she was treating him. Barry needed to be taken care of right now, not be hurt even worse just because Iris was becoming cruel. Hal has seen the way Iris is talking about the Justice League on TV lately, and as far as Hal was concerned it was a sign that Iris was likely the person who made Barry claim that he was leaving the Justice League.

As soon as they touched down at the doorway to the large building, Hal started knocking. Not wanting to waste a single second that could be spent helping Barry.

When Alfred answered he was surprised, but welcomed the two inside and sent Bruce a message that they were here.

Hal placed Barry down on a chair in the parlor room, then sat beside him to wait.

Within a few minute Bruce got there, surprised by them but not upset. "Hal, is Barry okay?" Since Barry was holding still and if a speedster was holding still that meant they were sleeping, and Barry clearly was still awake.

Hal grabbed Barry's arm to show Bruce the wrappings surrounding them. "Zoom made a poison that cancels out speedster healing -and tested it on Barry by cutting him up using a scalpel," he growled.

Barry whimpered fearfully at the reminder.

Bruce couldn't believe this. "We need to supply him with an antidote." His mind was already going a mile a minute, trying to figure out how to save him. What tests he could use. What medicines he had available.

"Agreed, the wounds are having trouble closing," Hal said worriedly. "That's why I brought him to you. Also I gave him one of those pain meds you made, and there's a new side effect to fix -he can't remember anything from after taking it to when it passed his system."

"I will work on a better version in the future," Bruce promised. Not having expected a side effect like this. None of the people he tested the weaker dose on had this problem. It was likely because of how strong the dose had to be in order to affect the small speedster.

"Good, because Barry's afraid to take them now," Hal said, then with a sad expression whispered to Batman. "This is literally the worst day ever. Yesterday he admitted that I was still his best friend, told me I'm like a brother to him, decided to trust our decision to kill villains and not get in our way -and now he doesn't remember any of it. We're back to square one with him."

Bruce didn't like the sounds of that. Barry should always be warm and trusting towards the Justice League and their ideals. He intended to return Barry to that state.

"It was so great," Hal sighed wistfully.

"What are you two whispering about?" Barry asked, not liking being kept in the dark.

The dark knight walked over to Barry. "Just talking about the side effects of the pills in order to create a better one."

"That's great, kind of bleeding out over here," Barry grumbled.

Bruce grabbed Barry by the wrist and led him to his lab for testing.

Barry tense up as this happened. "If you try to hurt me I'm running," He warned.

"We don't hurt our own," Bruce promised, wanting Barry to see that he was safe.

"I quit the League, remember?" Barry frowned. Batman was the biggest offender of insisting that Barry was still a member of the League. Constantly mentioning him to media.

"You're just on a break," Batman sighed, frustrated with whoever made Barry do that.

"No I'm not!" Barry practically whined.

"One moment, I'm just going to message Alfred to make you something to eat," Bruce said, pulling out his phone. It wouldn't due to stress Barry out by arguing with him when the boy is already so upset.

Barry grumbled, and waited for a few minutes until... "Am I going to die?" He asked Bruce.

Bruce looked down at him. "You will not die, so long as you stay with us -and far away from Zoom."

Barry looked up at him finally, trying not to cry. "Are you going to cut me up too?" he asked, knowing how much the dark knight liked experimenting on anything odd. A speedster that can get long term injuries counted as odd.

"No I will not, I will protect you," Bruce promised, putting his hand on the frightened speedsters shoulder.

Barry flinched from the touch. "I don't believe you," he said. "I can't. You're evil and a liar. You said you would never kill anyone -that it was against your code. You were an example of Justice. I looked up to you..."

Bruce kept his hand on him firmly, to show support. "I still am, justice has no morals outside the ones I put in place. I see that now."

"Then what set's you apart from any random crim?" Barry asked, unintentionally using Rogue slang. Something he has long learned to avoid around the League even before they went crazy. "Or the bastard who murdered my mom?"

"We only kill bad people, those who want to kill and hurt for personal gain," Batman explained, not sure why it was so hard for Barry to understand.

"Some cape you are," Barry muttered under his breath, but of course he wasn't very good at speaking quietly.

"Crim? Cape? Barry, had you been hanging around the rogues?" Bruce frowned, worried for him.

"He's been living with them since Iris kicked him out a few days ago," Hal answered for Barry, clearly frustrated with the situation.

"So?" Barry huffed, crossing his arms defensively.

"Barry, you should not be indebted to criminals," Bruce worried for him.

Barry snapped. "I'm not stupid Bats! I clean their places in exchange for getting to sleep there."

This made Bruce frown, not liking this at all. "Any Leaguer, except Aquaman, would let you stay at their place." Aquaman only wouldn't because if Flash did he would drown.

"I don't want to be in dept with the League either," Barry shuddered.

"Barry, we are your friends," Bruce reminded him. Why wouldn't Barry just let them protect him?

"I denounced your friendship the day you all decided that murder was a good thing," Barry objected. Trying to stand strong against him despite how afraid he was of the dark knight. "The only thing I have for anyone in the Justice League is hate and fear."

"It's not murder when it's a terrorist, It's execution," Bruce rationalized.

"Same thing. Different word," Barry refused to look at him.

"We are saving lives," Bruce told him, trying to appeal to Barry's good nature.

"By ending them?" Barry wanted to run away.

"If we dealt with the Light as we do now, from the beginning, Wally, Kaldur, and Dick would still be around," The dark knight wished that he had realized that injustice needed to be dealt with on a permanent basis.

Barry snapped. "Never bring up Wally in front of be again!" He glared hatefully at him.

"You weren't the only one to have lost someone that day," Bruce reminded him.

The harsh tone caused Barry to flinch back. At least he didn't deal with it by killing people. He just wasn't taking care of himself and staying mostly in social isolation.

"Barry, your not taking care of yourself," Bruce would take care of him from now on. Even if Barry didn't want him to.

"I don't have time," the speedster insisted.

"Then let us help you," Bruce offered him a reassuring smile.

"What guarantee do I have that you won't hurt me?" Barry challenged.

"Have I ever hurt you before?" Bruce asked, cupping Barry's face with his hand.

"No..." Barry admitted.

"So why would I change that now?" Bruce asked, smiling.

"You've changed everything else about yourself and what you do," Barry pointed out.

Bruce shook his head. "Maybe we should have done this from the beginning?"

"I will never kill people," Barry growled at him.

"Then should we go back to how it was before?" Bruce asked. Calm but cold. "Let the villians kill more and more until we do what we should have just done from the beginning."

Barry curled into a ball and covered his head. "Shut up!" He cried. "Just stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Sto-"

The speedster went quiet when he felt Bruce pull him close and hug him. Barry wasn't sure if Bruce was going to kill him or something far worse. He was so scared he started vibrating.

"We are not your enemies," Bruce assured him. "We just want to protect you."

"I don't see you as enemies," Barry said quietly. The same thing he told Green Lantern. It was still true. He wanted desperately for things to go back to normal.

Bruce just kept holding him. "Then why are you fighting us?" He asked.

"I'm not!" Barry flinched, knowing that people who fight the League are killed.

Bruce tightened his grip on him, wanting the frightened speedster to feel safe. For Barry to know that he would be protected. Bruce swore that he was going to keep Barry safe and sound. Keep him where he belongs. With the League.

"Please don't..." the scarlet speedster couldn't finish his sentence, he was to scared. Instead he just stared at Bruce with large -terrified- eyes.

"I'm your friend," Bruce assured. Bruce looked at him like a child, needing guidance.

"I..." Barry looked down, curling inward more. "Can I have something to eat please?" Barry requested meekly, unaware of what Bruce was thinking.

"Alfred will bring the food any minute," Bruce smiled. It's been a while so it should be done soon enough.

The promise of food perked Barry up, but he was still terrified of what Bruce and Hal might do to him. As they waited, Barry didn't talk at all -neither did the others. Bruce and Hal wanted Barry to feel safe and so they offered him some relaxing silence. Ready to talk whenever Barry was ready. In the meantime Bruce took blood and ran a few scans on Barry so he could figure out what is wrong with him.

Soon enough Alfred rolled in a cart with food on it. A large assortment of sweets, pasta, and other things.

"Is all that for me?" Barry asked, thinking the food looks delicious.

"Of course, enjoy it," Bruce replied. Glad to see any smile on the speedsters face.

Barry squealed in delight and started happily eating the food with a big grin.

Bruce smirked at the sight. "Don't worry, we won't let you go hungry."

The hungry speedster loved the food. He sure has missed Alfred's cooking. He used to always get to come and eat here before the incident. "Thank you," Barry started to feel a little funny.

Since Barry was distracted, Bruce leaned and whispered to Hal. "Hey Hal, didn't you say that your ring can be use for recording video and audio?" Since Hal was a space cop.

"Yes it can boss," Hal confirmed. Starting a recording.

"Good," Bruce nodded, and then he leaned back over to Barry. Petting the speedsters hair. "Barry, are you feeling ok?" He had slipped a pill into the food when it first arrived, knowing that Barry wouldn't notice since the pill is small and Barry eats quite quickly.

"Ya? But I feel sleepy," Barry told him.

"You haven't been taking care of yourself," Bruce pointed out to him, continuing to pet Barry since the boy appeared to like that.

"No..." Barry admitted sadly.

Hearing Barry finally admit it filled Bruce with hope -now they could start making some progress. "Will you accept our help?" He asked.

"Help with what?" Barry asked, the drug dumbing him down.

"We will feed you, and give you a safe place to live so you will not have to rely on your rogues gallery for housing," Bruce offered. Making it quite clear that the deal was entirely for Barry's benefit.

"Ok," Barry yawned.

"You will love living with us," Bruce promised warmly. "Couch surfing is no life for you. From now on you'll have a nice warm bed to sleep in."

"I like sleeping," Barry said innocently.

"You can trust us, you know that right?" Bruce asked. Glad that the drug was helping Barry to relax.

The speedster couldn't think right. "I trust you," Barry agreed. Everything that Bruce was telling him sounded so wonderful -how could he not want it?

This made Bruce smile. "I think that will do." He motioned for Hal to stop recording now.

"Thank you Bar," Hal praised, turning off the recording.

"For what?" Barry asked, confused.

"Letting us help you," He replied, glad that he had decided to go to Bruce for help. "Now we can be a family."

"Family?" Barry asked.

"Yes. Do you want a big brother?" Hal tempted. Knowing it had to be Barry's choice or he would freak out.

"I do want a big brother," Barry agreed.

Hal grinned at that. This was just like last night; Barry must trust him inside. "I would love to have you as my little brother."

"You would?" Barry looked shocked.

"I've never had a little brother before, but we've always been like brothers so why not?" Hal chuckled, keeping the mood light and relaxed.

"I've always seen you as a big brother," Barry admitted, clearly embarrassed.

Hal hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy."

And Barry hugged back finally. Yawning sleepily as he did.

Bruce chuckled. "Tired, little one?" He asked, and Barry nodded. "Hal, please take Barry to any of the guest rooms."

"I can do that," Hal agreed. Standing up with Barry and walking his little brother by the hand. He knew his way around Bruce's mansion pretty well since he's crashed here quite a few times.

"But why am I tired? I just woke up an hour ago..." Barry asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"I don't know," Hal admitted. "But Bruce is going to figure it out real soon and fix you right up. I promise."

"Ok," Barry started hugging Hal.

The hug made Hal grin. He scooped Barry up and held him tightly as he walked the younger hero the rest of the way to the guest room. once inside he walked over to the bed and laid Barry down under the covers -tucking him in so he'll be nice and warm. After Hal was certain Barry was ok, he turned to leave but...

"Stay with me?" Barry requested.

"I can do that," Hal turned back around and sat on a chair construct.

Barry curled into the super soft bed. "This sure beats Cold's couch."

The Green Lantern smiled. "Maybe we can get you your own apartment, would you like that?" He asked.

"I need to get Iris to take me back," Barry objected. "I hate being alone."

"The League is more than willing to spend plenty of time with you," Hal promised him, knowing that Barry was going through hell in his mind right now.

"No alone," Barry continued to object. He's made a point of never being alone since he got his powers because he felt the sting of isolation much faster than others. Before living with Iris he had a roommate, but now...

"You can stay at my place -if you want to," Hal offered, making sure it was still Barry's choice.

"I guess until I win Iris back..." Barry sighed in defeat. He missed her.

Hal wished there was a way to show Barry he was better off without that harlot.

Quickly, sleep beckoned the scarlet speedster and he fell into its sweet embrace. Unaware of the horrors that awaited him.

^o^

Welcome to your nightmare. Where everything is reverse. For all you love is tainted, and the things you feared are pure. Trust can be a fickle game, so you gave your heart to your best friend -and they locked it in a cage.  
-Paige Cornet. Melody Madness

Green Death: Shits getting real

Mist: When the hell did you-

Green Death: Talk later


	16. Binary Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own YJ

^o^

Boo (Formally known as Mist): Happy Birthday Bestoftherest!

Kaz: Happy birthday!

Boo: I hope your day is as great as you are!

^o^

Chapter 15: Binary Memories

^o^

Footsteps echoed on the cold white floors of the Watchertower halls as Wally was dragged to his doom by Hal. The shrunken speedster was squirming helplessly, wanting nothing more than to escape this hell with his life. But as he got closer and closer to the League's meeting room, the dread of his situation started to overwhelm him.

Hal pushed him a little. "Stop struggling. Batman is less likely to kill you if you cooperate."

Wally flinched, but did as he was told, not wanting to die. Mentally berating himself for being a coward. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he be strong?

The reaction caused Hal to look at him with mild pity. "Damn. I must be going soft. I'll tell Bruce you cooperated fully. Ok?"

"Does it matter?" Wally asked.

"It does if you don't want to die," Hal told him seriously.

"You're going to do it anyway..." Wally mumbled in response.

"That's Batman's decision, not mine," Hal told him.

Wally clenched his fists and looked at Hal in disgust. "For someone known as the green lantern you are showing a lot of yellow."

Hal glared at him. "Look, I don't like fear anymore than you do. But the fact is that that's what the others have chosen to use. So long as we're protecting people what does it matter?"

"Thawne wrote in his journal 'as long as I make the future what I want who cares who dies'," Wally told him.

The Green Lantern looked away. "You're reading his diary?" He mocked halfheartedly. "No wonder you turned villain."

"You're the ones acting more like him than I am," Wally mocked back.

"Thawne was a sadist. He got what he deserved," Hal snapped.

Wally kept this up. "It is scary how similar you and him are."

"I'm nothing like that bastard!" Hal snapped, furious. "He tortured Barry!"

"And you didn't?" Wally retorted.

"No!" Hal growled, hitting him. "We fixed him! He was suicidal after Thawne was done with him!"

"Bullshit," Wally saw that he was getting under Hal's skin.

"I'm the one who found Barry like that," Hal had a haunted look on his face. "Barry slit his own throat. I... I remember how cold he felt when I picked him up. He was barely breathing. His pulse was weak. If it wasn't for his accelerated healing he would be dead right now."

"And being your toy is better than death?" Wally pointed out.

"He's my little brother, not a toy," Hal growled. "And yes. Anything is better than death."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Lies do not become you."

"It's not a lie," Hal snapped. "In time he'll get better. I know that one day he'll turn back to normal. We'll fix him."

"He's be better off broken," Since from what Wally could see the word 'broken' was what the League was using to replace 'having freewill'.

"You want him dead?" Hal gaped at him.

A look ahead told Wally that he was getting dangerously close to the meeting room. "So long as he's your toy, he may as well be dead."

"No. He's still alive. He can recover," Hal snapped. Obsessed with the idea of his friend recovering.

Wally groaned in annoyance at Hal's behavior.

"We're going to have all eternity to fix him," Hal grinned sadistically.

"Are you seriously going to go through with this insane plan?" Wally pressed him. Did no one in the League see just how corrupt they've become?

"None of Batman's plans are insane," Hal frowned.

They turned the corner and arrived at the doors to the meeting room.

"Sure, the guy dressed as a bat is perfectly sane," Wally tried to get out of Hal's grip again...

But Hal held strong. Keeping him from escaping.

"Don't insult our leader," Hal glared at him, pushing him into the meeting room.

The sudden motion caused Wally to stumble over his own feet, before he knew it he had knocked himself to the ground and bumped his head. "Oww..."

The founders and Generals of the League circled around Wally.

"Welcome back," Batman greeted emotionlessly.

"Oh you, and we were having such a good time before you got here," Wally forced a grin to hide his fear.

Batman backhanded him. "That's enough you brat!"

Wally glared, rubbing his face. Upset at Batman's cruelty.

"We gave you mercy. We allowed you to live peacefully under our rule. We even let you live with your disgusting aunt," Batman growled at him. "And how do you thank us? You try to kill us."

"Your mercy is a joke!" Wally spat in disgust.

"You were allowed to live," Batman smirked. "Isn't that enough?"

"You monster," Wally clenched his fists, enraged. "When did you decide life would be so cheap?"

"On the contrary life is very important to me," Batman countered, walking around Wally in a threatening manner. "Or at least the lives of those I care about. I will not tolerate any of them being killed or taken away from me. I'm aware of what people call me. Dangerous. A mad man. A lunatic. But I feel saner than ever."

"Most crazy people believe themselves to be perfectly sane," Wally pointed out.

Batman stopped in front of him. "History will be my judge," he smirked. "Now enough about me. You're the topic of today. You filthy traitor."

Wally refused to give him a response.

The dark knight knelt down to his level and grabbed him by his chin. "Who is all in the rebellion? Who recruited you?"

"I don't care," Wally tried to stay calm. "And I won't tell you."

"Oh, but you will," Batman chuckled darkly. "How long it takes for us to learn all depends on how much torture you can handle before giving in."

"Go to hell!" Wally snapped at him.

Batman clenched Wally's jaw. "I don't plan on ever dying," he chuckled darkly. "You could live forever too. If you obey and submit."

The very notion made Wally sick. "I'd rather die."

Batman pulled out a baterang and cut Wally's cheek. "It would be so easy to kill you. You're so pathetic."

"Can't we just brainwash him?" Hal requested. "No need to use torture."

Bruce looked at his Green Lantern. "If he doesn't cause trouble I might allow this."

"It's just that ya know, he's a kid," Hal didn't like him that much. But seeing kids hurt disturbed him. Even if it is Wally.

At this point Wally was too afraid to correct him on the being a kid thing.

"J'onn. _Break his mind_ ," Batman ordered the martian.

The hairs on the back of Wally's neck stood straight as he watched J'onn calmly approach him. The thought of running crossed Wally's mind several times, but... hell. Why should he even try? With a collar on it's not like he'd even make it out of the room. And even if he did he doubted the Zeta Tubes were set up to allow him to use them anymore. And there was no telling what the League will do to him if he pisses them off again.

His thoughts were cut shot as J'onn grabbed his head and forced his way into his mind.

Wally yelled in fear. "NO! DON'T!"

 _ **"Hush now. It won't hurt if you surrender,"** _J'onn said in Wally's mind. His voice soothing and warm.

Wally wanted to fight so badly, but knew what would happen if he did. Was this the end for him?

J'onn continued to use his powers to sooth the boys mind to pacify him. That way the process wouldn't turn him into a vegetable. _ **"Everything will be so wonderful once you surrender. Give in. Submit. Join the League."**_

Wally eyes closed as sleep called him. Mind lulled. "I'm sorry Iris I failed you:"

Seeing that Wally had given up, J'onn gently pet the speedsters head. _**"That's a good boy. There's nothing to be sad about. We free you from the pain of making choices. Nothing is your fault now, because you belong to the League."**_

With those words Wally's mind went dark. Broken and ready to be altered and molded.

^o^

After an hour of mind manipulation.

"It is done," J'onn informed the others.

Wally snored softly, unaware of what was going on around him.

Batman smiled and pet the boy. "Excellent work, J'onn. I trust he won't be a problem anymore."

"Of course," J'onn confirmed, watching as Wally squirmed around in his sleep.

"Now that he doesn't remember leaving, we should make sure he has nowhere to escape to," Batman decided, smirking. "We'll tell him Iris died of alcohol poisoning."

"That sounds right," Hal agreed. She was a heavy drunk after she left Barry from what he's heard.

"So keep him from any news broadcasts," Batman ordered. Once she was actually dead the could be more lenient, so long as made sure the news channels would tell the story exactly how he wanted it told. Fortunately most reporters preferred their organs inside of their bodies.

Everyone agreed to that, and then Batman dragged Wally back to his old room and put him to bed.

Once Wally was laid down, the small speedster managed to find a pillow in his sleep and hugged it like a teddy bear.

The action amused Batman, whom pet Wally again. "Though you don't remember, you're still in trouble. I will place you in beta team. And you will have limited time with Barry so you won't notice his 'depression'."

Wally started to squirm more, about to wake up.

Batman waited for him to wake up so he could tell him the 'good news'.

After another minute Wally groaned, waking up confused. "Where I am?" He looked up to see Batman sitting beside him. "Hey Bats."

"You fell asleep in the halls, so I brought you to your room," Batman lied smoothly. "How are you feeling?"

"Headache. Hey, where's Robin?" Wally asked, forgetting that his friend is dead.

Batman pat his back. "He's dead little one."

"Oh right, I am sorry Bruce I completely forgot," Wally looked down. Why did that fact still feel so unreal to him?

"It's alright," Batman tried to hide his look of amusement at what he was about to tell him. "Now. Don't be upset, but I have some news for you. Iris died last night."

"What? No!" Wally felt his heart breaking into tiny pieces. "That can't be real!" He can't lose another member of his family... he can't. First his mom and dad, and now his beloved aunt? It was like his world just kept getting worse and worse...

"She died of alcohol poisoning," Batman explained. "I guess her years of intense drinking caught up with her."

"Iris doesn't drink!" Wally snapped, he remember when he would sleep over at her house and she tucked him into bed. She was always so good to him.

"She became an alcoholic after your death," Batman told him calmly. Hiding how much Wally's despair made him want to laugh.

"No no, that can't be true," Wally said mostly to himself. he couldn't believe that his hard working and sweet Aunt would die as a drunk. It wasn't in her. There had to be something else.

Batman wondered what Wally was thinking. "That's the choice she made. It isn't your fault," he comforted the boy.

Wally started to cry, upset to hear the woman that was like a second mother to him was dead. She was the reason he ever even met Barry and became Kid Flash. Even when being a hero had gotten too much for him she'd still supported him and made him feel like everything was going to be ok. And to think she died such a pointless death? He didn't want it to be true.

"She can't hurt anyone anymore," he assured the boy. They would kill her soon enough to make that true.

There was no response from Wally. He just kept crying.

"Don't waste tears on her. She was a disgusting being," Batman lightly scolded him.

"No she was great, I am only here because of her!" Wally exclaimed.

"She's the one who revealed the secret identities of the League to make a quick buck," Batman accused. Wanting to show Wally that Iris is better off gone.

"No... no! She had to have had a really good reason?" Wally refused to believe that.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "What possible reason could she have?" He snapped.

"I don't know, and now I never will!" Wally sobbed.

"It's for the best. Everyone is better off without her," Batman claimed. "Especially Barry."

"I don't believe you!" Wally glared at him through his tears.

This just served to annoy Batman. He was done talking with Wally about all of this. So he calmly placed his hand on Wally and knocked him unconscious. Smirking to himself as he did. Once he was certain that Wally was out, he sent a message to J'onn that he needed him to come and make Wally more accepting of Iris' 'death'. They didn't need Wally acting out or trying to do research into the truth. All that would accomplish is problems that they didn't need to deal with. And Batman barely even wanted Wally to be here, honestly he was still shocked that Hal had asked him to show Wally mercy. Batman intended to look into that later.

For now Batman needed to make sure that Barry was ok and to tell him their lie. So he went to Barry's room and opened the door. Glad to see his child sleeping peacefully.

Walking quietly into the room so as not to frighten him, and once close enough he gently shook Barry awake.

Barry opened his sleepy eyes. "Bruce?"

"Yes it is me, I have some news Barry," Bruce said softly. "I am sorry but Iris died of alcohol poisoning."

Barry went pale. "No..."

"I am afraid so," Bruce said, opening his arms up knowing that the speedster would want a hug.

Barry curled into him.

Bruce held him close. "I am sorry, there is nothing you could have done."

The scarlet speedster was shaking, but other than that he was completely unresponsive.

"There there you can go play with Wally if you want," Bruce offered. If he played his cards right they can use Wally to make sure Barry doesn't get any thoughts he need not be having.

Barry didn't respond to that. "No no no no no-" he started to panic.

This worried Bruce. "What's wrong Barry?" Wouldn't he want to see his nephew.

Barry couldn't handle her being dead. He still loved her.

"You did what you could, don't you want to help her poor orphan nephew now?" Batman said, knowing Barry's good nature could be used against him.

"He's here again?" Barry asked him.

"Yes we found him at the party, don't you remember he was so scare Zoom did horrible things to him," Bruce encouraged Barry to remember things the way they wanted him to remember them. Whether or not that was reality was a another matter. And not one that Bruce cared about.

"He did?" Barry jumped. Trying to remember.

Bruce smiled. "Yeah, he was so miserable. He was hiding in the safe room in the museum waiting for you. He was upset that he made the mistake of leaving you."

"Wally..." Barry missed him so much. "I... no. That's not what happened. Wally wanted me to leave the League..."

"You are remembering it wrong," Bruce insisted, petting him.

"No I'm not!" Barry snapped. "Wally is Red Racer. And Iris was there too. And Hal hit me."

"You don't know what you are talking about," Bruce sighed pressing a hidden button to tell J'onn that they needed to help Barry, that he wasn't thinking reasonably.

Barry tried to back away from him. "I remember it! I really do! Wally and I had desserts together."

"You had dessert after you found him, he was crying because he was so happy to see you," Bruce lied to him. Using the hug to keep Barry in one place.

"I smooshed a cake on his back by accident," Barry mused, jumping a bit when Manhunter entered the room.

"Relax Barry, _it's cuddle time_ now," Bruce activated a trigger, causing Barry to fully relax against him in a barely conscious state of mind.

Barry liked being hugged, but he didn't feel right. "What's going on? Why is J'onn here?"

Neither of them answered him. And Barry was forced to lay there as J'onn approached him and touched his forehead. And then everything went dark.

^o^

Boo: I'm sorry I haven't posted much. I haven't been myself.

Kaz: But we're back now!

Boo: See you in the next chapter!

01001001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01110101 01110010 01110100 01110011

01001001 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110000 01100101 01110100

01010111 01101000 01111001 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100101 00111111

01001001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01110101 01110010 01110100 01110011

01001001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01110101 01110010 01110100 01110011

01001001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01110101 01110010 01110100 01110011

01001001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01110101 01110010 01110100 01110011


	17. Four Back

Boo: Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!

Kaz: She really likes Christmas

^o^

Chapter %: Four back

^o^

When Barry woke up he was still laying against Bruce. "Huh? What happened?" He was confused to see J'onn in the room as well.

"You were having an episode after learning Wally is here," Bruce told him. Quickly thanking J'onn whom then left to go continue dealing with Wally a few rooms down.

"I no have an episode," Barry pouted childishly.

"Yes, but don't worry. J'onn and myself were able to help you out," Bruce told Barry, amused by how childish Barry is. "Don't worry, we won't let Wally see you like that."

"He'd hate me..." Barry looked down. The League had to care for him now. He was pathetic. No one outside the League had any love for him.

"We can help him, we are a family and are willing to help him see you like the rest of us do." He said, "He just a child thinking he know better than everyone else it just a phrase."

"But you all see me as your child," Barry pointed out.

"You can be Wally's big brother," Batman suggested. "Hal is willing to help you." He wish the green lantern would not make things difficult, trying to kill Iris in the open like that was insane. He should have done it somewhere private.

"I guess that could be nice," Barry admitted. "Would he enjoy that?"

"How could he not, he will always have someone to be close and someone willing to hug him," Batman tempted the broken speedster.

"I love hugging people," Barry giggled, then looked sad. "Are you sure Iris is dead? It doesn't feel real."

"I can get you the death certificate later if you want," Bruce offered. He could easily fake the documents and have them say she die when and how he wanted it to be done.

"I just... I don't want her to be dead!" Barry objected.

"I am sorry, but maybe you can find someone better, someone who cares about you like you deserve," Batman said. Not a proper relationship, but he'd let his child play pretend if he wanted. Under supervision of course.

"Like who?" Barry questioned.

"I don't know, but there are plenty of heroes and maybe one of the future heroes might be willing to help you if being the child of every League is not enough," Bruce mused.

"Help me?" Barry wondered what the future held for him.

"Make you comfortable," Bruce said. While he didn't plan on making a race of immortals... but if he could get it to work maybe have a few new members get the benefits of immortality should they prove themselves loyal enough to the founders.

Barry laid his head on Bruce's lap. "I want to fall in love again one day."

"I am sure you can, you're the most lovable hero there is," Bruce chuckled. Batman himself stopped caring about romance after the accident with Catwoman.

Barry grinned at that.

The smiled made Bruce happy, and he rewarded Barry by ruffling his hair. "There will be plenty of superheros that would love to be with you."

"Aww," Barry blushed.

"Your cute, in shape, and a hero with good sense of humor who wouldn't want you?" Bruce would have to ensure that whoever it was had no wrong intentions with his child.

"Iris said I was too child like," Barry said sadly.

Bruce rolled his eyes at that. "She was a drunk, who cares what she thinks."

"You say I'm a child," Barry added.

"So that doesn't mean me and the League don't love you, and I don't think people should care," As far as Bruce was concerned, Barry was perfect this way. Why would he ever want to change or dirty his innocent personality?

"Are you sure?" Barry wanted to grow up mentally and get married again and have a life. Would they let him?

"I am sure we'll find someone," Bruce assured him gently. They just had to be careful maybe find someone broken like Barry, or someone who would be willing to play pretend for Barry and act as a babysitter when the League was busy.

"I'll let you decide," Barry told him, knowing Bruce would find someone who would never hurt him like Iris had.

That would make controlling the situation even easier, so Bruce was glad Barry was handing control of this to him. As he always should. "That's what I like to hear. Who knows, maybe we can get Wally to one day see you as a father figure," He said as he keep on petting Barry head. Not that Barry would actually be in charge of Wally, no, it could be part of the pretend play though if Barry wanted it.

"I don't think I'd make a very good parent," Barry admitted, loving the affection. A moment of clarity telling him that he should probably never be in charge of another living being aside from maybe a dog.

"We can make you a big brother to Wally, I'm sure he would like that," Bruce replied, he wanted to keep him here and having two speedsters was a good thing.

"Ok," Barry agreed immediately.

"I am sure Hal will help," Bruce said, thinking about how he felt Hal was being too rebellious for his own good as well. The Green Lantern was in need of a reminder of his place in the League.

"Hal is the best big brother ever!" Barry declared happily.

Bruce chuckled at that. "And I am sure you can learn from him," He told the speedster.

Barry grinned and nodded. "Can I do a mission soon?"

That was never good, Bruce hated letting Barry on missions. "Maybe, we need to stay in contact with our allies so we know the rebels didn't do anything to them."

"I'm worried they'll hurt Kent," Barry fretted. "To get the helmet."

It would be hard for the rebels to get inside the tower of fate, but Bruce knew it was possible. "We won't allowed that." They might have to be patient to get Fate on their side.

"I didn't know he was so old now," Barry remarked.

"We had it in the league files," Most of the heroes and villains were on a list so a Leaguer could plan how to fight a villain and know a little about other heroes. All heroes would put a little in it to their desire.

"Oh... sorry Bruce," Barry looked down. "I forget that thing exists."

Bruce held Barry a little tighter to offer comfort. "It's okay we don't use it that often," He told the speedster, wanting him to only ever feel happy.

"What does it say about me?" Barry inquired curiously.

"That you have super speed, been through a rough patch and that you are the uncle to Wally," Bruce said calmly, keeping it simple or at least that what Barry or anyone below general read if they opened Barry's file.

Barry smiled happily at that. "Don't forget to add in adorable."

The speedsters behavior made Bruce smile for real. "I will Barry," He said, happy to have the speedster as part of the League.

Barry hugged him. "Thanks Bruce. You're the best!"

"I might let you write down Wally's profile," Bruce offered. That could keep the speedster happy for a while, and it was harmless fun. He knew that Barry needed something to do to keep from misbehaving and getting hurt.

"I can do that," Barry smiled. But then he started thinking about what all to say and he thought about how Wally is Iris' nephew. Thinking about Iris made him cry.

Bruce picked him up and hugged him. "There there you have to be brave for Wally, he can't see you crying," he said, wanting to help him out, that bitch was not worth Barry's tears.

Barry tried to stop crying. But it hurt so bad. This didn't feel real.

Bruce just kept hugging him tight. "There there I can get Black Canary to talk with him until you feel better." She did get a master in psychologically to help Barry through the process of recovery, and knew she could help keep Wally the way he needed to be.

"Yes please Bruce," Barry nodded. "Can I go to her funeral?"

"I will see what will be done," Bruce was annoyed by this. It not like she had many friends but Bruce could do something if it would make Barry happy. Anything to keep Barry happy.

Forever.

^o^

With Wally.  
The second time Wally woke up he was alone. The room they put him in was rather plain. A guest room for sure. Boring was another word Barry could use. Not that it mattered. How could he care about that when his Aunt is dead? But he didn't want to stay here. He wanted to go for a walk, so he walked to the door wanting someone anyone to talk to except Hal, Wally didn't like him. Maybe he could find his uncle and the two of them could just be together?

So he made his way to his uncles room. They weren't far from one another so the walk was fairly short.

He barely got a chance to knock and Barry opened the door and hugged him tightly.

Wally hugged back. "I missed you."

"Same," Barry told him, and then dragged him to the living room. "Let's watch some TV!" He didn't want to talk about Iris.

Wally didn't know if Barry knew of her death and didn't want to tell him. But that was when something caught his eye. "Hey uncle Barry what that on your neck."

And why did Wally feel like he's asked Barry that exact question before?

Barry smiled proudly. "It's my Justice League tattoo," he pulled his shirt to show the whole thing. "It's my proof of membership and loyalty."

"When did you get that?" This was getting uncomfortable, Dick once offered to buy him one but he didn't like needles. Though Wally supposed that never really happened, since that memory was of when Wally was an adult but he apparently never became an adult and... this was so confusing.

"Hmm about two and a half years ago," Barry smiled at him.

Wally took some time to look at it and noticed that it was a elongated Heptagon with the letter J and an L, it had a regal feel. "Didn't that hurt?" He asked.

"No. Bruce had me sedated first," Barry assured him.

"He drugged you?" Wally felt sick to his stomach.

"Exactly. So I didn't even know it happened," Barry was happy for that.

This infuriated Wally. "And you're not upset about that?"

"Why would I be? I felt so special and loved," Barry insisted.

"You were still drugged and branded against your will!" Wally explained. What was wrong with his uncle that he would ever thing that was ok.

Barry hugged his nephew tightly. "Not so loud. We're not allowed to say 'branded'. Bruce doesn't like that word."

"Call it what you want, it still happened to you against your will," Wally tried to make Barry understand that what happened was wrong.

"We all had to get one," Barry told his nephew.

"I'm sorry for them," Wally felt it was sick.

"Hal got his first," Barry said absentmindedly.

This frustrated Wally. "If Hal jumped off a cliff would you?" Wait why did he say that.

"Yes. Because Hal would catch me," Barry laughed.

"This whole thing is just so wrong," Wally told him. This whole place was with it's sterile colours, and creepy photos.

"I'm sure you'll like it after you get yours," Barry promised him.

"What? There's no way I am getting one of those!" Wally exclaimed.

"You have to if you want to stay," Barry told him. Not seeing a problem.

Everything about this was getting more eerily familiar. "I need to think on this." He didn't want to do it.

"Don't bother. It's not worth fighting. I'm sorry. I need to go," Barry took off. He hoped Wally would drop it and not ask anymore questions about the tattoo. Especially to Hal. Since he didn't know how his friend will react.

But that's exactly who Wally wanted to ask.

Even if the Green lantern was the last person Wally wanted to see, he figured Hal would know the most about the damned tattoo. And if he didn't Wally could unleash some of his frustration by yelling at Hal.

With that in mind, Wally made his way through the halls of the Watchtower in search of Hal. Eventually he found Hal in the training room. Training with a fighting robot. He was practicing his hand to hand without his ring. Presumably in order to learn to defend himself even if his ring was made useless for any reason.

His speed and strength actually impressed Wally, Hal was better than he remembered, maybe he should try to train more too.

Hal saw him. "Hey!" He tried to be friendly since Bruce made it clear he was getting annoyed with him causing problems by fighting with Wally. "Can I help you?"

Wally approached him, unsure how he'll react. "I want to talk to you about the tattoo Barry has."

"What about it?" Hal narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you put it on him?" Wally questioned.

"I didn't," Hal said honestly. "That was Bruce. Why do you ask?"

"I want to know why," Wally asked him. Not liking it at all.

"Do you really?" Hal walked over to him.

"Yes, Barry doesn't need to be branded," Wally hated it so much.

Hal looked around the room, then whispered in Wally's ear. "Do you know the phrase 'power play'?"

"Yes," Wally gulped.

"Well. Bruce likes doing those -a lot," Hal pulled his shirt to show his tattoo, which was placed over his heart.

The sight of it disturbed Wally greatly. "I'm sorry," He said, "I'm not going to let him do that to me."

Hal fixed his shirt, and as he did Wally noticed odd burns on one part of the tattoo. "Take it from me. Don't fight back."

"Wait the tattoo burn you?" Wally asked, the tattoo on Barry's neck didn't have that.

"Ah. No," Hal looked away. "Bruce did the tattoo to me without permission. Actually, he brought up the idea and I refused. Thought it was wrong of him to decide what goes on my body. Later that evening he brought me a mocha and said he wanted to apologize. Damn I was so freaking stupid. I took a couple sips and everything went dark. I woke up and I was marked. Bruce warned me to never question him again -but well you know how I was back then."

"So how did you wind up burned?" Wally pressed, disturbed by the story. How could Bruce just go around drugging and branding his friends like that?

The Green Lantern paused for a moment. "I tried to have the tattoo removed," Hal admitted. "But as it turns out he didn't use ink. He used this alien substance that I had gathered for him some time ago. I never thought he'd use it on me..."

Wally felt even sicker. "What?" How far did he go?

"The burn is from the removal machine. They turned it up to max to try and remove it," Hal finished. "Bruce was pissed when he found out I tried to remove it," Hal shook his head, trying to block out the horrible memories.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Wally hadn't expected to hear this when he left to talk to Hal.

"It's alright. I got what I deserved," Hal sighed.

As this was happening Wally was getting a memory of something but as soon as it appear it disappear.

Hal surprised him by hugging him. "Good talk," he flew off.

Wally awkwardly hugged him back, but tried to remember what he just remembered and then just as quickly forgot.

After this Hal excused himself, saying he needed to do some thinking. Leaving Wally alone and even more confused than he was when he first got there.

What was happening here? Why did he feel like he's forgotten so much?

Maybe he can learn something... from the beta team.

^o^

Xlmw mw lipp. Qc sar tivwsrep lipp. M'q ws wgevih. Rs. M ger'x kmzi mr. M orsa Mvmw mw wxmpp epmzi. M ger jiip mx. Xlic'vi xvcmrk xs xeoi izivc tevx sj qi eaec erh ywi qi ew e tpecxlmrk. M lezi xs jmklx. Wsqilsa... Xli tmppw! M lezi xs kix sjj xli tmppw!

^o^

Boo: That's all for now, but we'll be back soon I promise!

Kaz: And...

Both: Merry Christmas!


End file.
